


Standing Back Up

by anime_life_247



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aobajousai, Aobajousai Hinata Shouyou, Blow Jobs, Fukuroudani, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hurt/Comfort, Karasuno, M/M, Nekoma, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 40
Words: 48,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anime_life_247/pseuds/anime_life_247
Summary: When Hinata is forced to move to Aoba Jousai he is surprised to find that the once enemy team will become his new family and may get more then he bargained for.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 113
Kudos: 740





	1. Aoba Johsai

Hinata's POV

Hinata stared out the window, dazed, as they drove. He'd been that way for the whole ride, his mother sending worried glances over at him. He hadn't said anything since they left. Natsu on the other hand jabbered on behind him in the back seat. He had wanted to fall asleep to tune her out but every time he closed his eyes he saw the dark figure standing over him laughing as he struggled to get free. 

“Shouyou we’re here” His mom said besides him touching his shoulder lightly causing him to tense up. He got out of the car in a hurry, seeing more worry cross his moms face from his reaction.  
“It's huge!” Natsu said in aww looking up at their new house. It was nicer than their old one, with the move his mom got a raise and between what happened and the promotion here they were.  
“Why don't you go up and pick out your room? '' His mom said, coming up beside him slowly.  
“Sure!” I said plastering on a fake smile to put his mom and Natsu at ease and then raced into the new house, happy to get away from the worrying eyes.  
Choosing his room, the one at the far end of the second floor, he spent the rest of the day unpacking their things.

Later that night

Hinata joulted up in bed, a cold sweat covering his body. Panting from the fear and adrenaline coursing through his body. Looking over at the clock it was 3am. He opened the draw next to his bed and pulled out the small case. He knew what would calm him. Picking up one of his razors from inside he slowly slid two cuts across each of his upper arms. He then placed them away and fell back on the bed laying awake till his mom knocked on the door hours later.

Getting up he dreaded the day as he got dressed in his brand new Aoba Johsai uniform, and then hopped down the stairs showing his family a smile. ”Good Morning” his family greeted him as he got down there. He returned there good morning and made his breakfast before speeding off to his new school on his bike.

At School

Hinata hesitated before walking through the gate. He felt off being here, and he knew as soon as the Great King and the rest of the volleyball team found out he was here they'd try to force him onto the team. But he was done with volleyball. Pushing himself forwards into the school he made his way to the office to get his schedule. Then after the thirty minute meeting with the principal about the rules and conduct of Seijo he was to find his classroom. The teacher was just about to walk in when he arrived. She introduced herself as Mrs.Suzuki and then had him follow her inside.  
“M-my name is Hinata Shouyou. It is a pleasure to meet you.” He stammered bowing to his new class and then sending them his most enthusiastic bright smile. The class awarded him with smiles back, all except for the two first year volleyball players that stared at him in shock and confusion. His teacher pointed him to the only empty seat, by two said volleyball players that he had a hard time remembering the name of. 

Aoba Johsai POV

‘Why is Hinata here’ Kindaichi thought as he stared at the orange haired boy in front of him. He couldn't figure out why he was there, and had they not been in the middle of class he would have demanded answers and planned to as soon as the break hit. However he didn't get a chance as he was instantly mobbed by his classmates. So Kindaichi instead walked over to Kunimi and listened to their class ask question after question to the smiling new kid.

Hinata POV

I was sure I would be dragged to Oikawa the second break hit by the way I felt Turnip head, as he started calling the boy behind him, staring at me. Thankfully I was mobbed by my new classmates as they asked questions and introduced themselves. They girls crowded around me smiling and ruffling my hair, as I tried my best not to flinch under their touch, as I smiled and answered all their questions. The boys were equally interested but had a hard time getting near me until the girls finally backed off a little. When class started up again I went on auto pilot again, taking notes as I listened to our nice teacher talk explaining everything carefully.

Lunch

“Hinata come eat lunch with us!” Aki called as he and Jiro pulled him towards the door and down to lunch, they had somehow instantly become his best friends, the other guys trailing slowly behind him. They quickly got their lunches and found an open table to sit at, not realizing this but the volleyball team sat right beside them. As they started eating and making light conversation they girls came up and sat across from them grinning.  
“Hey Hinata!” they all said smiling at the ginger haired boy.  
“Hi Aya! Yukiko! Sayuri! Naoko!” He said smiling at them as they squealed about how cute he was for remembering their names.  
“So Hinata do you mind if we call you Hina!” Aya asked a cute girl with long dark brown hair.  
“Sure!” He said earning another round of squeals and some clapping.  
“Great so we have questions for you, we want to get to know you better.” Sayuri said.  
As soon as he nodded they started firing off questions.  
His favorite color-Blue  
Favorite food- Beef ramen  
Hobbies- drawing, listening to music, and video games

More question followed and he answered them cheerfully until he reached the last two

Aoba Johsai POV

Kunimi and Kindaichi walked up to the volleyball table and sat down, sending a quick sideways glance to the table next to them where Hinata had just sat down. Then they turned to their senpais.  
“We got a new classmate today” Kindaichi started drawing their eyes “Karasuno's little middle blocker no. 10” when he got looks of shock and disbelief and simply turned and pointed to the table next to them. The team's eyes all fell on the ginger and sure enough it was him.  
“What's he doing here?” Someone asked  
“Don't know” Kunimi said “We had planned to ask on break but he was swarmed by our classmates.”  
Before they said anymore a group out girls walked up to the table next to them and started to launch questions at the smiling kid. Most of them were harmless until the end, but the whole team still listened intently to all his answers.  
“Hina do you play any sports” one of the girls asked  
“......No I don't play any sports…. I-I used -to….play v-volleyball.” Hinata stumbled over his words  
This shocked the team. Oiklawa and Iwaizumi looked at each other confused before focusing back on them as the girls asked their next question.  
“Used to play, why don't you play anymore?”  
“...u-ummm well…. S-something happened...a-and that's why i don't play anymore.” Hinata looked down at the ground, seeming to drink as their eyes looked at him. The boys at his table were about to say something but the girls just shook their heads looking at Hinata with sad eyes.  
The volleyball team also wanted to ask what happened, seeing that whatever it was that happened still caused him to suffer. But they didn't ask. Instead the two tables sat in silence for a few moments till one of the girls decided they needed to move on.  
“So Hina, last question, do you prefer girls or boys?”  
The volleyball team was shocked by his answer looking at him in a new light

Hinata POV

He looked down at the floor feeling the sad eyes of his classmates, they could tell that whatever made him stop playing volleyball still hurt him. After a few minutes of silence Chou asked her question. “So Hina…” she started drawing everyone's eyes “Do you prefer girls or boys?” she finished shocking the guys next to him  
“What is that question all of the sudden!?” Aki exclaimed looking at the girls  
“We have a hunch but we want Hina to confirm it.” one of the girls said innocently.  
Then all eyes turned to him, turning red as he stammered trying to answer. ‘What if they hated him because of it’ ‘What if they thought he was disgusting’. Sensing that he was having trouble answering Aki suggested that they all go around the table and say their preferences.  
“R-really? Is that okay?” Hinata asked looking up to see everyone smiling.

Takao & Yoich “we’re bi”  
Naoko & Sayuri “we’re lesbian”  
Jiro “i'm gay”  
Yukiko “i'm lesbian”  
Aki “i'm bi”  
Aya “I'm straight”  
“So what about you Hinata?” Takao, another boy from his class asked.

Hinata blushed turning a shade of red “I-i’’m…uh..gay” he said turning even redder and then hiding his face behind his hands  
The girls giggled and smiled, they had gotten it right. With that lunch was over and they all went back to class where Hinata took more notes listening intently as his teacher spoke.


	2. "We'll find you!"

Aoba Johsai POV

The team had decided, before leaving lunch, to not go confront Hinata for a few days. Iwaizumi had pointed out that it would be best to allow Hinata to get settled and then just a couple of them go talk to him about joining if he had not sought them out. However Oikawa still found himself walking towards the front of the school to find him. Only to be stopped by Iwazumi.  
“Hey shittykawa!” Iwazumi called coming up behind him stopping the setter dead in his tracks, he'd been caught  
“Iwa-chan whats up?” Oikawa said, smiling as if he hadn't been about to do what he'd been told not to. However he just got glare in return, showing how unconvincing his innocent act was.  
He was then dragged to the gym, far away from the light ball of energy he had been headed to.

Karasuno POV

Hinata had missed morning practice and when he didn't show up for afternoon practice Diachi knew something was up. “Hey guys do you know where Hinata is?” he asked his team while they got ready in the club room. Before anyone could answer coach Ukia came in.  
“Okay guys i have something I need to tell you before practice.” He said and everyone looked at him, he sighed “Hinata has been transferred to another school, i'm not sure where.”  
The shock of the news left them all silent and then the room exploded in caos. Hinata had said nothing to any of them and left them no clue as to where he had gone.  
“I can't believe he left without telling anyone.” Nishinoya said for the hundredth time, they had just started to warm up in the gym. Then a loud bang sounded. Turning to the noise they found Kageyama standing there and a deflated volleyball in his grasp. No one said anything through the rest of practice, it was the quietest the gym had ever been.

“He really didn't say anything to anyone.” Suga said once it was just him and Daichi in the club room after practice.   
“Noi.” Daichi said, though he knew it wasn't a question he answered anyways.  
“I don't get it. It doesn't add up.” Suga said tears welling up in his eyes. He was hurt. THeir little baby crow didn't say anything to him. ‘Why didn't he come to me’ ‘Why didn't he trust me to help him’ He hadn't realized he'd started crying till Daichi brushed the tears off his cheek and then hugged him. “Don't worry we'll find him and well bring him home.” Daichi said into Suga's hair, holding his crying boyfriend tightly.

Though it was easier said than done he called and texted but got no reply, and when he went to the office to see if they could give him any information he came back empty handed.

Hinata POV

I waved to my friend goodbye as they went to their club. I was on my way home since I didn't have one yet. I'm not sure which to choose, but I know it won't be volleyball. Walking to my bike I remembered I had turned my phone off to not get distracted during my first day. Standing by my bike I pulled my phone out and turned it on. It exploded with notifications, all from my former teammates. Calls and messages. They found out he transferred schools and was looking for answers. Answers he wasn't ready to give him. As he scrolled through the messages he stopped as he reached their message. His blood ran cold as he read the tree simple words ``We'll find you!” shoving the phone back into his bag he hopped on his bike and sped home as fast as he could, cold fear pumping through his veins driving him to pedal faster. Once there he ditched his bike out front and ran to his room tugging his sleeves up. The marks on his arm new and old calmed him enough that he had steady hands as he pulled the razor up each of his arms. Closing his eyes he fell into the sweet black nothingness.

Iwaizumi POV

I had told him we wouldn't talk to him, and made it clear by dragging him to the gym after school personally. But at the first chance I got I slipped out and walked towards the front. Karasunos no. 10 stood by his bike and pulled out his phone jumping in surprise when it rang out signaling multiple messages. I was about to walk up to him when I saw him start to shake. The look of pure fear on his face made me stop. He hurriedly stuffed the phone in his bag and sped off. Something was seriously wrong and he was going to figure out what it was. He turned to head back to the gym to find Oikawa standing behind him.  
“Iwa-chan so mean! I tried to see Chibi-chan and you drug me to the gym. And then you go and sneak out to see him.” Oikawa put a pout on his face in mock pain  
“Shut up crappy kawa, I didn't talk to him, I was just curious.” Iwazumi said hitting him in the back out the head and then drug him back once more to the gym.  
“Did you see it?” Oikawa asked before he went in, seriously “The look on his face before he left? It was one of fear.” “I saw it” “Were gonna fix it right.” Oikawa didn't need an answer but I nodded my head once, and he nodded back. Whatever was hurting Hinata was gonna end.

Hinata Family POV

Pulling into the driveway Ms.Hinata saw the bike thrown on the ground. Quickly she grabbed Natsu from the back seat, sending her to her room once inside, and ran to Shouyou. The door wasn't locked, she bursted into find him unconscious on the floor. She called 911 and wrapped his arms, stopping the bleeding as best she could. The shallow breaths coming from him got shallower and shallower as she waited what seemed like a lifetime for the ambulance to come. Then carrying a confused crying Natsu back to the car she raced after it.

Shouyou was going to be alright and once he woke up he could be taken home. But his mother was deeply concerned for her precious boy as he still laid unconscious in the bed. It wasn't till he finally opened his eyes hours later that she was truly able to breathe. Shouyou apologized to her and Natsu, who had climbed in bed with him and held on tight. And after a quick chat with the doctors and Shouyou talked to the medical therpast they went home.


	3. Panic Attack

Aoba Johsai POV

It was Friday, they had waited a week and Karasuno's little no.10 did not come to them. They had been doing their best not to go up and bug him about playing volleyball, but they were growing tired of being patient, especially Oikawa. He was working alone on his jump serves but he wasn't doing very well.  
“Maybe you should talk to him.” Hanamaki suggested to Iwaizumi as they and the rest of the team watched their captain, well all but Kyotani who looked equally pissed about something but when didn't he. Iwazumi sighed walking over to Oikawa knowing they were right.  
“Hey shittykawa what's wrong with you.”   
“Iwa-chan when are you going to let me go talk to chibi -chan about joining, it's been a week already!” Oikawa whined at him. Every day that week Iwazumi had to constantly drag Oikawa away from talking to Hinata. “You want to go talk to him as much as I do!” Oikawa accused and then looked at the rest of his team before pinpoint his gaze at Kyotani “In fact all of you want to get him on the team. Even Mad Dog wants him on the team. You want Karasuno’s no.10 on or team don't you? ” The team thought he was joking until they heard him confirm it.  
“Of course I do!” Mad Dog barked at Oikawa drawing the shocked expressions of their whole team, Mad Dog has never acted like that except with Iwaizumi.  
“FInd your right, we waited a week.” Iwazuim gave in nodding “Monday me and you will go talk to him.”  
“Really!” Oikawa asked genuinely smiling. When he got a nod back they all went back to practicing.

Hinata POV

The weekend was hard. I kept having nightmares of him only to wake up in the middle of the night, cut two lines across each of my arms, and then lay there in bed till morning. Monday came quick and I was back in class. Last week after that first day the two volleyball players, that I remember their names finally as Kunimi and Kindaichi, had not been staring at me. However today they bore holes into me all day. I couldn't figure out why till on my way from lunch Oikawa and Iwazumi cornered me. Well shit.  
“H-hey guys” I stammered looking for a way to get away but finding none.  
“Hey there Chibi-chan,”Oikawa said smiling, “We thought that you would come to seek us out last week but you didn't, so we thought we’d come to you.”   
“O-oh..well you see…” I started stammering under their gaze, but I had to tell them I wasn't playing anymore “....I-I don't play anymore.” I yelled shocking them a bit and then I bolted away as fast as I could. However I wasn't fast enough. Iwazumi had apparently been ready for me to run, he grabbed me by the collar pulling me back.  
“Not so fast” He said with his scary glare on me “Why don't you play anymore? What happened?”  
I couldn't handle it. I started to freak out, his stare turning into someone else, I felt like I couldnt breath. Seeing this he let go and I dropped to the floor my legs too weak to stand at the moment. I was shaking trying to catch my breath.

Aoba Johsai POV

Hinata tried to run but Iwazumi grabbed him. That's when he started falling apart.The look of fear in his eyes, heavy breathing, and shaking. Iwazumi noticed his panic and let him go, and he fell to the ground gasping to calm down. Oikawa and Iwazumi shared a look before kneeling on the group in front of the terrified boy. They had never seen him like this, he was always an energetic ball of sunshine. They wanted to crush whatever did this to him.  
“Hinata” Oikawa said softly, reaching out to the boy, stopping when he flinched away, his eyes filled with fear huge as he stared at them but not really seeing them. “Hinata” Oikawa called his name again and again. Not stopping even when he got a questioning glance from Iwaizumi.

Hinata POV

“Hinata” I heard the figure say. I was parilised with fear, thankfully the figure didn't try to reach for me again because I knew I wouldn't be able to move. He just kept calling my name. But it was different from how he said it, it was softer, nicer even. Slowly I started to calm down, I stopped shaking and caught my breath. The haunting figure started to disappear and I started to come back. I was in the hallway at school. Oikawa and Iwazumi in front of me kneeling. I remember what happened, Iwazumi had grabbed me and while I looked at his scary face it morphs into another in my panic.   
“Hinata” Oikawa called and I looked over at him. He was the one calling my name this whole time. “I see you rejoined us.” He said looking smugly as I gave a small nod.  
“Great why don't you go to lunch but we still wanna talk to you.Come to the gym after school just to talk.” Oikawa said, surprising him. And when he mumbled okay he got up and left.

Oikawa POV

“What the hell was that!” Iwa-chan instant turned to me the second Hinata had left  
“He had some sort of panic attack I think.” He said, staring off at where the boy had disappeared down the hall “Whatever happened to Chibi-chan is haunting him.”   
Oikawa was bothered by what had happened, seeing how he acted confused him. He was fine until Iwazumi had grabbed him to stop him from running away. He decided to call his sister and ask for her thoughts,  
“Dr.Yuji’s office how can I help you” Her receptionist said  
“Hey It's Toru Oikawa, is my sister available?


	4. Questions

Aoba Johsai POV

When Iwazumi and Oikawa had told the coach they had to miss practice, they were sure he'd take their heads off. But he didn't, thankfully. So with his permission they waited outside the gym for Hinata. They had just started to get worried, that he ran away, when they saw him turn the corner headed their way.  
“Hey Chibi-chan I started getting worried you decided to run away.” Oikawa greeted “Now that you're here we can get going”  
“Going?” Hinata asked, confused.  
“Yeah we want to have a chat so we figured we could go to a cafe……” Oikawa then noticed HInata didn't really want to go. He added “...unless you rather go inside and play some volleyball?”  
“Okay let's go to the cafe…” Hinata frowned a bit in defeat knowing that he'd lost.  
So the three left school and headed towards a cafe Oikawa and Iwazumi went to frequently.

Hinata POV

I hadnt meant to agree to coming after school but I had wanted to get out of there quickly so I did. I could have ran away but I would just have them trying to corner me again tomorrow. They probably will ask what happened in the hallway, I'm sure they realized I was having a panic attack about whatever happened to me. I have no clue what to say though I need to come up with something quickly. When we reached the cafe we sat down and they said I could order water, but I wasn't really hungry so I just ordered a soda. However oikawa wouldn't have it and ordered my piece of cake also.  
“So Hinata how was school?” Iwazumi asked after a few minutes of silence.  
“Fine I guess…How was your guys day?” I didn't really care but I thought it was nice to ask.  
“When they both said they had a good day we sat in quiet again till our drinks and snake arrived.  
“So….Aoba Johsai” Oikawa said once the server left. “What made you transfer?”  
“My mom got a promotion, and along with a few... uh...other things going on she decided it was best to move….” It wasn't technically a lie but wasn't the whole truth either.  
“What does your team think of your moving?” Oikawa asked, causing me to cringe a bit at the thought of my old team.

Aoba Johsai POV

Hinata flinched when Iwazumi asked about his old team, and that was all the answer they needed to know he hadn't told him about moving. So they weren't in the slightest surprised when the smaller boy pierced his lips and said no, looking down at his soda instead of at them.  
“Why didn't you tell them?” Oikawa asked   
“I-I uh... just couldn't……”   
Oikawa and Iwazumi shared a glance, Hinata looked simultaneously sad and scared. Whatever was haunting him had n\to do with his tea.  
“So why don't you want to play volleyball anymore?” Iwazumi asked to take the lead this time.  
“Oh well….I just want to um focus on school for now.” Hinata lied to them.  
Iwazumi frowned and called him out on lying and ended up getting a wide eyed Hinata looking at him. When Hinata fed them another half lie about not wanting to play without his team, both Oikawa and Iwazumi had had enough. They were about to call him out on it when Hinata's phone started ringing. Looking at his phone Hinata said that he had to take it, that it was his mom, and flipped the phone open.  
“Hello?” Hinata asked into the phone cheerfully, fake cheerfully.  
“Yeah I can pick her up. I’ll head that way now.” Hinata hung up the phone and then looked towards them “Sorry that was my mom, she wants me to go pick up my sister so I gotta go.”  
Hinata looked so happy as he stood up, but neither Oikawa nor Iwazumi were done talking with him and decided to go get his sister with him.

Hinata POV

I was so glad when my mom called asking me to get Nats, however it was short-lived when Iwazumi and Oikawa decided to go with me. So we left our money on the table, and walked in silence to her preschool. Natsu was waiting outside with her class and when she saw me she immediately came running.  
“Nii-chan!” Natsu called when she reached me running into a hug as I knelt down for her.  
“Hey Natsu, how was school?” I asked, smiling brightly at her.  
“It was so fun!” She replied jumping up and down and showing her own bright smile. Then noticing Oikawa and Iwazumi she tilted her head and looked at me, “Who are they Nii-chan?”  
“Why hello prince,” Oikawa then knelt down smiling at Natsu “Oikawa and Iwazumi were friends of your brothers.”   
“Hi,” Natsu greeted shyly, looking at Oikawa as she hid herself in my arms. Seeing her reaction I could tell that Oikawa was hurt by her shyness, he'd probably never been shied away from before, and it took everything I had not to laugh.  
“So I gotta talk Natsu home now...I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow.” I said trying and failing to get away but to no avail. Instead I was stuck with them, as they invited themselves over to my house.

Oikawa POV

I hadn't imagined Hinata as a big brother, but when the tiny fiery haired ginger ran into his arms it seemed right. Though I was a bit hurt when she hid herself in her big brother's arms away from me. And when Hinata tried to use taking his sister as an excuse to get away from us, neither Iwazumi nor I allowed it.  
“So Natsu, what's your favorite thing about school?” I asked, trying everything I could to get the mini Hinata to talk to me. However she just ignored me hugging her brother, who was carrying her in front of us, tighter. With each try Iwazumi laughed at me more and more.  
“Iwa-chan mean!” I pouted but only got more laughter in response, but this time it came from the mini Hinata. She thought Iwa-chan laughing at my failed attempts was funny.  
“Natsu it's not nice to laugh at people.” Hinata said in front of me.  
“Chibi-chan!” I exclaimed happily.  
“On second thought laugh all you want Natsu.” he said, after hearing my nickname for him, making both Natsu and Iwaizumi laugh.


	5. A Strange Case

Hinata POV

Mom wasn't home when we got there, so I sent Natsu to her room to play and the three of us sat at the table. Being a good host, even if a reluctant one, I offered them a drink. It was weird to have them here. And I could tell I wasn't the only one who thought this was a little awkward by the look on their faces.  
“Thanks for the drinks.” Iwazumi said as I set their drinks down in front of them, before settling in my own seat. “Sure.” I said and then we sat there in silence.  
Before we could finally say anything my phone beeped, I had a message. I knew who it was from already so when I opened my phone to see Daichis name I wasn't surprised. I was just about to click it shut when I got one from Suga. I sighed and closed the phone, everyday I got messages from them.  
“Who was that?” Oikawa asked  
“It was Daichi and Suga…” they nodded at my response.

Oikawa POV

Hinata's phone buzzed, stopping the awkward silence. When he looked at it, frowning, it buzzed again. Unlike last time I saw him look at a message there was no fear in his eyes, just sadness.  
“Who was that?” I asked after he set his phone down, without replying.  
He thought for a minute, probably to decide on whether or not to say who messaged him “It was Daichi and Suga…” He said finally.  
So Mom and Dad were worried about their littlest bird, how sweet. And at least now we knew that neither of those two were a problem, we could mark them off the list of who might be causing him pain.  
“What did they say?” Iwazumi asked, I was shocked he wasn't the type to pry but then again that is what we were doing already.  
“They were just asking how I was….” Hinata replied, he looked guilty.  
“You didn't reply though.” Iwazumi shoots at him, making him look even more guilty.  
“Yeah...uh i'm not really wanting to talk with them right now….” It was one of the most truthful answers we've gotten from him, maybe he was letting us in.   
“So who had texted you last week then?”   
“Last week?” Hinata was confused  
“You were standing by your bike and when you read a message you looked scared, who was it from?” Iwa-chan was merciless  
“Oh it was a wrong number. Did I really look scared how odd….” Hinata lied, giving a smile and a fake laugh.  
Before we could call him out on it Natsu who had apparently been listening in on our conversation, poked her head around the corner. “Last Monday?” She asked like she knew what Iwazumi was talking about. Hinata's eyes went wide, shocked his sister was there.  
“Yeah last Monday.” I answered, Hinata obviously didn't want the little girl to talk about whatever it was she knew. “Do you know what happened?” I asked her to get up and walk over to her before her brother could.  
“Natsu I thought you were playing in your room?” Hinata came over to where I was kneeling next to me in front of his sister.   
“You haven't had anyone over in a long time I was curious” Natsu had a sad look on her face. “Are you mad at me?”   
“Of course not!” Hinata looked at his sad sister and hugged her “It's okay if you were curious you could have just come and talked to them.”  
Hinata had obviously forgotten that we were asking him, switching into big brother mode as I liked to call it. He got his sister a juice box and let her sit at the table with us. However as soon as I asked my question he realized his mistake.  
“So Natsu what happened on Monday?”  
“Why don't we talk about something else.” Hinata suggested before she could say anything.  
“But we were having such an important conversation.” I pouted and then turned back to Natsu smiling.  
She only looked at her brother with a question in her eyes, for a small kid she was obviously very smart. “Nothing” was what she replied after she found whatever answer she was looking for, causing me to frown and HInata to smile triumphantly. 

Hinata POV

Big Brother: 1 - Grand King: 0  
Natsu had decided not to say anything to my relief, the topic then shifted with Natsu leading. She was talking about volleyball, both Oikawa and Iwazumi indulged her. It was nice to see her open up. I was just about to add something when the door opened.  
“Mommy!” Natsu lept from her chair running to go meet our mom.  
I hadn't noticed it was that late already, looking at the clock it was 5:30. My mom walked in carrying the happy Natsu and took in the guest in front of us, shit. She asked them if they wanted to stay for dinner, saying how Mondays we ordered pizza. Oikawa grinned widely and agreed. They both sent a text to their families saying they were eating here. Then my mom suggested that we go hang out in my room, saying we could play video games or something, and that she would call us when the pizza got here. So reluctantly I lead them to my room. Oikawa walked in last shutting the door before turning and smiling at me.  
“Wow Chibi-chan your mom and sister are so nice.” Oikawa then looked around my room and promptly sat down on my bed. This isnt weird at all…..

Iwaizumi POV

We had originally planned to go to the cafe and let Hinata get used to us, ask him some tougher questions that we wanted answered and then back off and just hang out. We figured he'd lie to us about most of what was going on, and we were of course right. Until last week we were on enemy teams, we needed to let him get used to us before he would answer all our questions. We hadn't planned on being at his house, meeting his family and then being invited to dinner. But we decided to leap at the offer, and like his mom suggested we ended up playing video games in his room. Well more like him and Oikawa played and I watched, I didn't really like video games. We didn't completely stop asking him questions, every now and then we’d throw one out and get a half truth back. When Hinata got up and left to use the bathroom, Oikawa got up too.  
“What are you doing?” I asked looking as he started looking around the room then walked over to Hinata's dresser.  
“Snooping” He replied  
“I thought you said the goal of today was to get him to trust us, I doubt searching through his draws will do that.”   
“Yeah that was the goal before we were left alone in his room.” Oikawa finished with the dresser, then peeked into the closet. Frowning when he found nothing, he walked over to Hinata's beside table and opened the drawer. His eyebrows knitted together as he pulled out a strange case.


	6. What To Do

Oikawa POV

As I looked through the nightstand I found a small case at the back, hidden there. Pulling it out I looked at Iwaizumi, who even though he said I shouldn't open it had a look of interest as to what may be in it. When I opened the case I gasped, inside was a set of small razors. Iwazumi got up and looked over my shoulder, eyes settling on its contents and gasping too. The little ball of sunshine had razor blades, hidden inside his nightstand at the back they could only be for one thing. My heart broke. I quickly put them back and we sat back down, hearing footsteps draw closer to the door.  
“Pizzas here” Hinata came in smiling, a fake smile.  
I looked at Iwaizumi asking if we should say anything but got a small shake of his head, now wasn't the time to make a scene. So we got up and went downstairs to eat. It was a surprisingly enjoyable time, we laughed and talked about nothing really. Natsu was even finally warming up to us. Even Hinata looked to be enjoying himself.  
“It was nice to meet you, thanks for having us!” Iwazumi said as we bowed to Mrs.Hinata.  
“Of course anytime, I’m just so happy to see Shouyou smiling again.” She said smiling  
Hinata walked us to the door and said goodbye saying he would see us at school tomorrow, and then we left. The walk towards our houses was silent. I knew we were both thinking about that small box in Hinata's nightstand and how his mother acted like he hasn't smiled in a while.  
“I think we should pay a visit to Karasuno '' I was surprised. I said it but then realized that it was a good idea. “It would be kinda suspicious if we just showed up there though.”  
“Yeah and Hinata doesn't seem like he wants them to know, and us going and poking around would kinda give it away.” Iwazumi said, nodding.  
We talked more and decided we should try and set up a practice match with them, now we just had to get the coach on board.

The Next Day

Aoba Johsai POV

When Iwazumi and Oikawa brought up the idea of a practice match with Karasuno the coach was on board. He thought it was a good idea to see how they would measure against each other now that Karasuno no longer had their little no.10. He told them to start practicing saying he was gonna go make a call to see about making the game for this saturday. Iwazumi and Oikawa followed him out of the gym, while they didn't think he would, they wanted to make sure he didn't mention Hinata. That got a confused look from him but he said he wouldn't mention the shorty. With that they went into the gym and got to practicing.

Hinata POV

I wasn’t too happy about my appointment today, because of what happened last week my mom was now making me go to therapy every Tuesday. I didn't want to talk to anyone though. Last week I went and just sat there, my therapist didn't push me to talk and the hour passed slowly. This week I planned to do the same. Once I reached the hospital and I went inside and walked towards the therapy wing. Dr.Yuji was a medical therapist and had her own office, walking inside her office waiting room, I stopped in front of her receptionist.   
“Hello, Hinata Shouyou I have an appointment with Dr.Yuji.” The receptionist typed something in and then sent him in saying that she was waiting for him.  
“Hello Shouyou how are you today?” she asked, smiling at him once he sat down.  
“I'm good, how are you?”  
“I'm good, thank you. How was school?” She asked her questions and went on and on. I had meant to be quiet the whole time, but she wasn't asking questions I didn't want to answer. SHe was just asking about me, and I ended up answering her about my likes and dislikes.

Dr.Yuji POV

Hinata, Shouyou…..last week he had completely avoided all my questions. He wasn't interested in talking, so I changed my approach. Today I asked him basic questions about himself. He had answered all of them, though it wasn't much progress it was a start.  
“I'm home.” I called as I opened the door. Takeru came bounding towards me once I entered the living room. “ Hey how was your day?” I asked him to give me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
“Uncle Tooru was late to get me!” He instantly accused me of pointing to the couch.  
“It was a minute!” My brother Tooru exclaimed “I was a minute late!” He then started pouting and watched tv. I chuckled at the two before I started dinner. Tooru came in shortly and he looked like he wanted to talk.

Oikawa's POV

“Can I ask you something?” I finally said after watching my sister cook for a few minutes. Continuing when I saw her nod “You remember me talking about Karasuno's little ginger that has the quiet attack?”  
“The one you think had a panic attack yesterday day?” She asked  
“Yeah…..Iwa-chan and I ended up going to his house yesterday. And while he was in the bathroom I decided to look around his room…”  
“Snooping in others rooms is wrong Tooru.” My sister shot me a hard glance but let me talk.  
“I found a…u-uh” She looked up at me knowing whatever I was about to say was important “..there was this box and it had razors in it…” I finished in a whisper.  
“And you think he is self harming.” She said and though it wasn't a question I nodded “Did you guys say anything to him?”  
“No we just replaced the box and let it go thinking it wasn't right to confront him about it since we were about to have dinner with his family...and then when we were leaving his mom said that she was happy to see him smile again. Like maybe he hadn't truly smiled in awhile.”   
My sister listened intently and then took some time to think before she said “I think it would be best to let him know that you know, don't push him though. Just let him know you're there for him.”  
I nodded and we sat in silence a little while longer. “Do you think he’ll be okay?” I asked looking down. “What if he's mad that we know?”  
“The only thing you can do is apologise for snooping and be truthful.”


	7. Saturday

Hinata POV

When the school started talking about the match against Karasuno this saturday I could tell something wrong was gonna happen. And I wasn't the least bit surprised when Oikawa came up behind me, slinging his arm across my shoulders, and started to talk.  
“So Chibi-chan are you gonna come to the game this weekend?”  
“No.” I said as I shrugged his arm off my shoulder, heading towards the lunch room.  
“Why not?” Oikawa pouted, coming to stand in front of me. I noticed that he wasn't alone, as Iwazumi came to stand next to them.  
“Why would I go?” it had nothing to do with me. Why would they think I'd go, they knew that my team didn't know I was here.  
“To cheer on your new school.” Oikawa said it like it was the most obvious answer in the world.  
“I'm not too interested in going, sorry, but good luck with the game.” They let me go and I was surprised, I didn't think I'd get out of it that easily.

Saturday Morning

Hinata POV

I should have known I got off too easy the other day. There had been a knock at the door and I opened it to find the Aoba Johsai volleyball team standing outside, Oikawa smiling happily.  
“Grand King what are you doing here?” I exclaimed  
“Go get dressed Chibi-chan. You have a game to watch.” Oikawa smiled bigger  
“I already said I wasn't watching the game.” I said and shutting the door  
“Either get dressed or we haul you down there like that.” Iwazumi said to stop the door before I could shut it. I didn't think he was joking so I rushed up, stared and quickly got ready, and then headed back down. We then all walked to their game.

Karasuno POV

When they got asked to play a practice match with Seijo they were skeptical. They had just started trying to find ways around not having their freak suo anymore. But they had ultimately decided that I'd be a good chance to see what they needed to work on. So there they were. They started their match with Seijo and had lost the first set 25-15. They weren't completely helpless without Hinata but they had gotten used to relying on that quick attack. Now they were struggling with it gone. After somehow managing to win the second set, they were just about to start the third, when they noticed him. Sitting high up in the bleachers almost hidden from sight sat Hinata.  
“Suga..” Daichi called walking him away from the group a bit and then pointed up at Hinata.  
Suga's eyes went wide upon seeing him.  
“Hinata….” Suga barely breathed the words. They hadn't gotten one phone call or message back since he disappeared two weeks ago, and here he was sitting in front of them.  
“Daichi what do we do?” Suga asked barely holding back from running up to the small boy.  
“I don't know….but no one else has noticed him yet. I don't think we should say anything.”  
When Suga agreed they went back to their team without a word. They were distracted the whole third set and ended up losing.

Aoba Johsai POV

When the group reached the gym the team went into the locker rooms, Hinata they noticed did not run. Instead he climbed all the way up the bleaches hiding in the corner. Oikawa smirked, while he might not be noticed right away sooner or later his team would find him. He then went into the locker rooms after the rest of the team, they had to have a small meeting before the game.  
“Okay guys listen up.” Oikawa called everyone's attention “Today while playing Karasuno you can't mention the shorty being here.”  
His team shot him confused looks “Why not?” one of them based  
“They don't know which school Hinata transferred to, and if we want any chance of him playing on the team eventually we better respect his wishes and keep our mouths shut.” Iwazumi answered and the team nodded.  
They won the first set easily but ended up losing the second. That's when Oikawa noticed that Suga and Daichi had found Hinata. It didn't seem like they told their team though. And while they played hard in the third set they were distracted by Hinata and ended up losing.  
Oikawa and Iwazumi changed quickly, they wanted to see what happened when Karasuno went up to Hinata. And to be there if he ended up needing saving. But when they got out of the locker room Hinata was gone. They were about to go look for him when Daichi and Suga walked up to them.  
“Hey captain, vice captain. Whats up?” Oikawa smiled looking at both of them in turn.  
“Why don't we go outside and talk.” Iwazumi suggested before they could say anything, and then headed outside.

Hinata POV

Daich saw me! It was just after the second set and he saw me, then he let Suga know I was there. I looked away from where they stood. I had to figure a way out of here. Oikawa would be watching to make sure I didn't leave before the game was over, but if I waited Daichi and Suga would be to me in seconds. I decided to wait. They had just finished the third set, Aoba Johsai winning 2-1. And as they bowed at the end that's when I bolted. I got down the bleaches as fast as possible and out the door. And then I ducked behind the gym, deciding it would be best to hide out there till the coast was clear. However my plan was short lived as the very people I was trying to avoid walked around the corner. Well, shit.

Oikawa POV

It hadn't been Iwaizumi's intention to find Hinata, nor was it mine, so when we turned the corner and found him we were shocked.  
“Hinata!” He heard Karasuno's vice captain say as he ran towards the ginger and wrapped him in a hug. Karasuno's capitan not far behind.  
I watched as Hinata hugged them back, maybe somewhat reluctantly at first. He hadn't wanted his team to know where he was, but here they had found him.  
“Well this is awkward.” I said rubbing the back of my neck, as Hinata glared at me “We didn't mean to find you Chibi-chan, i’m sorry.”  
“It's okay.” Was all he got as a reply, he could see sadness in Hinata's eyes.  
“So I guess you don't need to talk to use anymore.” I then said looking at the other captain who frowned but nodded.  
When Iwazumi nugged me we both turned and walked away, we'd talk with them before they left. For now it was best to let them talk with Hinata alone.


	8. Found

Karasuno POV

Daichi and Suga continued to hug Hinata for a long time. No one said anything after Oikawa and Iwazumi left, they just hugged. Finally pulling away, he looked at him, sadness in his eyes but also worry.  
“Hinata…” Soga started touching his cheek lightly “Why didn't you tell us you were leaving?” the hurt from it obvious in his voice  
“I couldn't bring myself to tell you….” Hinata's eyes started to water a bit, and Daichi and Suga shared a look. He wasn't telling them everything. With a small shake of Daichis head, they decided not to push, because if they did he might run away from them. And they didn't want to lose him again.  
“It's okay.”Daichi said, placing his hand on Hinata's shoulder. “We now know and that's what matters.”  
“W-will you…..”Hinata was looking at the ground, whatever he wanted to say wasn't easy “I-I’m sorry I worried you….But will you not tell the others?” Hinata whispered finally.  
Neither Suga nor Daichi liked the idea but they agreed, hugging him tightly again. Then knowing that they had to go they got up and said goodbye, making Hinata promise to message them soon. Hinata was hurting; they knew it from the look on his face. So they went to go find some answers.

Oikawa's POV

Iwazumi and I waited by the front of the gym for them. After a short time they came around the corner and walked towards them. Then without saying anything Oikawa led them away from others to a small courtyard.  
“Hows Hinata?” he asked after a few moments  
“You tell us?” Karasuno's captain crossed his arms and stared at him.  
“Daichi…” the silver haired guy said before he could say anything, a warning to stop being hostile. “Hinata is obviously hurting about something and you two fighting isn't helping anything.” He finished looking at both him and Daichi. Getting nods of agreement from them.  
“We dont know whats wrong with HInata…” Iwazumi started “But he has said that he's no longer playing volleyball. And when we asked him why he wouldn't give us any real answers.”  
“Did anything happen before he left? Something to cause him to not want to play?” I asked  
After a few minutes of thought they shook their heads, they had no clue as to why Hinata wouldn't want to play. Before we could talk more Daichi got a message from their coach saying it was time to go. So the four exchanged numbers, promising to talk more, and then Karasuno left.  
After they left we walked back towards the gym, and to our surprise shortly was still sitting behind it crying. We stood there a moment but Hinata hadn't noticed us, with a look at my best friend we both went and sat on either side of him. He had his knees pulled to his chest, arms over them, and face buried there.He didn't notice us until we touched him, I wrapped my arm around his shoulder, and Iwazumi set his hand beneath my arm on his wack. His face shot up and he went to stand, to get away from us, but I held him there pulling him towards me. Finally realising who it was Hinata eyes widened “Grand King? Iwazumi-san?”  
“It's okay Hinata we got you.” I said softly pulling him even closer, and was happily surprised when he bared his head in my chest crying.

Iwaizumi POV

Oikawa pulled Hinata more into his lap, rubbing his back lightly as he cried. Hinata had let down his walls for a second, seeing his old team hurt. He missed them. We stayed like that till Hinata's sobs turned to soft sniffles, and finally he breathed easy and calmed down at last. Hinata pulled his head away from Oikawa's chest looking down at his hands, trying to hide his red cheeks. He was obviously embarrassed now that he was done crying.  
“It's okay Hinata.” Oikawa said, noticing Hinata's embarrassment and continued to rub his back slightly. I hadn't seen this side of him before, Oikawa was protective of Hinata. But then again so was I. Hinata crying just didn't seem right and I wanted to make whoever was causing him to cry pay, and without asking I knew Oikawa felt the same.

Hinata POV

“I’m sorry guys…” I finally said into the long silence that started. I was still sitting in Oikawa's lap, not exactly sure how or when I got there just remembering being there. I was embarrassed about how I just cried like a baby in front of them, but seeing my old team had thrown me for a loop. It was why I haven't messaged Daichi or anyone else back. I couldn't handle seeing them.  
“It's okay.” Iwazumi was the one that spoke this time, before it was Oikawa who whispered it in my ear while I cried to them. “Are you okay?” There was worry in his voice.  
“I'm okay….” I was gonna leave it as that half truth but decided it would be wrong since I just cried to them for a long time “...or at least as okay as I can be….” I whispered.  
No one moved, I don't think any of us knew exactly what to do, so we sat there for awhile. Then finally breaking the silence Oikawa suggested that they better take me home before my mom worried. I only nodded and followed them. When we got to my house they each hugged me, I was surprised that Iwazumi had hugged me but I accep-ted it. It surprised me to find how comforting it was, especially hugging Oikawa. It was nice, I hadn't felt comfortable hugging people in a long time. 

Aoba Johsai POV

Iwazumi and Oikawa returned to their houses in silence. Hinata had spent a good thirty minutes crying to them today. They were shocked to see him cry but happy that they were there to comfort him.  
“It doesn't seem right, does it?” Iwazumi finally asked, meaning Hinatas crying  
“No it doesn't.” Oikawa agreed  
“Daichi and Suga seemed surprised that he wasn't playing volleyball…”  
“I don't think they know what happened to him, they're probably even more confused than we are.”  
“Yeah you're probably right.” Iwazumi said, nodding at his friend.  
“I had wanted to ask Chibi-chan about the razors but I didn't think it was the right time.”  
“It wasn't, he probably would have ran from us.”  
“Hajime…” Oikawa said stopping and looking at his friend, he only ever used his first name when it was important “I'm really worried about Hinata.” Oikawa said looking at his friend, his eyes sad.  
“Don't worry we will, we’ll find what's hurting him and end it.” Iwazumi said to place a hand on his friend's shoulder, an intense look in his eyes.

Karasuno POV

They sat in the gym, Daichi said he had something to talk about once they got home.  
“I didn't want to tell you before the game because I didn't want you guys to be distracted….” Daichi said sitting in front of his friends and teammates, he and Suga had come up with what to say on the bus “I've talked to Hinata he's alright and says he's sorry for not telling us he was leaving.” Before he could go to the gym he erupted with questions. “Look guys I don't know much just that he's fine and sorry. That he misses us, and will contact us soon.”  
The looks of the team ranged from sad to somewhat happy. They missed their little ball of sunshine, but they were happy to hear he was okay.  
“How'd you hear from him?” Tanka asked  
“He called me.” Daichi lied, he wasn't happy about lying but he wanted to comply with Hinata's wishes.  
They asked him a few more questions and when he said he didn't have any more info they were sad again. Then Daichi sent them home, saying it was late and that as soon as he heard more from Hinata he'd let them know.

Kageyama POV

He walked next to his friend smiling. They had found him, Hinata was at Aoba Johsai.  
“You saw him right?” He asked, but he knew he had. “Great.” He left down his road smiling. Hinata could run but he couldn't hide. They would always find him, he was theirs after all.


	9. Scars

Oikawa POV

Oikawa couldn't get him out of his mind, so he spent Sunday morning trying to decide if he should go over there. Finally he texted Iwa-chan asking him if they should go over. After what felt like forever there was a knock at his front door, and the person then walked in.  
“Shittykawa lets go.” Iwazumi called me as I layed on the couch.  
“Iwa-chan! Mean!” Pouting slightly as I got up and we left. “Are you sure we won't be intruding on them?  
“If Hinata doesn't want us there then we’ll leave, we could text and ask but it's not like we have his number.” I nodded, we hadn't thought about getting his number from him so I added that to the ever growing list of things to ask.  
When we arrived Mrs.Hinata was out front watching as Natsu played in the yard. When she saw us she smiled, as Natsu came running over.  
“Are you here to play with Nii-chan?” I laughed as she said the word play but nodded.  
“He's in his room if you want to go up.” His mother then said.  
We walked in and went upstairs knocking on his door, but got no answer. I looked at Iwaizumi who shrugged, so I opened the door a bit saying “Hinata we’re coming in.” Then when I saw him sleeping I opened it wider laughing.  
Hinata was wrapped in a blanket snoring lightly, his face peaceful as he slept. It was rather cute.  
“Should we wake him?” I asked  
“It's the middle of the day. Hell yes we’re waking him up!” Iwa-chan frowned at me.  
As we walked in towards him, closing the door behind us, HInata shifted. The blanket that was completely covering him moved a bit showing us his bare chest. We both froze. Hinata had marks all over his exposed skin.

Hinata POV

I heard voices and started to walk up, moving slightly. I felt cold air as the cover shifted. Then I opened my eyes as I heard gasps. Oikawa and Iwazumi were standing in the middle of my room, shocked faces looking at me. I quickly covered my chest that was littered with bruises, scars and other marks.  
“What are you guys doing here!” I angrily yelled at them, they'd seen what I had been trying to hide. They knew, and I knew they would no longer let me off with half truths. They would demand answers, answers I couldn't give them.

Iwaizumi POV

Hinata looked angry, we had seen something he didn't want us to. But we were angry too. Someone had done some serious things to him. Oikawa was still in shock next to me to answer, so I walked over towards him grabbing the blanket. He fought with me, trying to keep me from pulling it away, but I won. The blanket hiding him came off, and the slight glimpse we had before was nothing compared to what we saw now.  
“Get out!” Hinata yelled, scrambling to grab the blanket back, to hide himself. But I wouldn't let him.  
“It's time for you to start talking” Oikawa said, finally able to speak again  
“It's none of your business!”  
Oikawa nor I liked what Hinata said, like hell it wasn't our business! Oikawa reached out and grabbed Hinata's arm, pulling him towards him, and hugged him.  
Hinata obviously displeased, tried to break free but Oikawa just held him tighter. As he did I got a better look at Hinata, and could now see that like his front there were marks on his back. Cut marks, bruises, cratches, and scares littered his body.his whole torso, but not his arms. Wait, his arms did have marks, cut marks. But these were self inflicted where the others weren't. He thought back to the razors they had found, Hinata had been cutting his arms.  
“Hinata calms down.” OIkawa was trying to get him to stop moving but he wouldn't. “We've seen the marks now, coving up with your blanket won't change that.”  
“I don't care!” Hinata had started crying in anger and hurt “Let me go! Let go!” he was pushing at OIkawa's chest trying still to get free, but Hinata wasn't strong enough to get out of Oikawa's embrace.  
Iwazumi went over to Hinata's dresser and grabbed a shirt, hoping being able to hide the marks would calm him down a bit. Then he walked over and nugged Oikawa, who turned and looked at him. Oikawa released Hinata's body but held onto his arm so he couldn't bolt out of the room. Then I held the shirt out to Hinata who took it and started putting it on. Once he had he was instantly grabbed and brought back into Oikawa's arms. Though he still fought it wasn't as much.

Hinata POV

Covering myself with a shirt helped, I was glad I could hide the marks, all but the ones on my arms. “Let go.” I said to Oikawa, he had grabbed me again the second I put the shirt on.  
“You'll just run away.” He said tightening his hold on me.  
“No I won't…” he didn't seem to believe me so I added “Besides where in my house where would I run to?” After he thought about it he released me and I backed away from him, pulling my knees to my chest and looking at the floor. We sat in silence for a few minutes, no one knowing what to say.  
“Who gave you those marks?” Iwazumi was the first to speak  
“It doesn't matter.” I mumbled in response  
“Yes it does!” Oikawa said, gripping my shoulders.  
“No it doesn't! And even if it did it's none of your business!” I stood making his hand fall off me. I was angry again, what were they doing here. They had no right to intrude, no right to ask questions. “I want you to leave.” I said, looking at both of them and crossing my arms.  
They both looked pissed now. And I knew that they had no intention of leaving


	10. Captured

Oikawa POV

He was trying to remain calm but Hinata was seriously pissing him off. He had an idea of what had happened now, and it made his blood boil at it. Who could do that to pour sweet HInata, the ball of sunshine that made everyone smile, that even his enemy loved him.  
I was just about to say something when we heard footsteps bounding down the hallway, Natsu then opened the door.  
“Hinata you left your phone downstairs, it was ringing, mom answered and it's Kageyama.” Natsu held the phone out for him to take, and with a thank you from her brother Natsu left.  
“Hey Kageyama, “ Hinata said, trying to make it sound light, but he was tense, “I'm busy with some friends right now, can I call you back?” after a reply Hinata hung up the phone  
“So Kageyamas, the one who gave you those marks?” Hinata flinched at Iwazumis words.  
“No, our course is not.” Hinata voice rose a bit as he lied  
“Stop lying and tell us the truth!”  
“It's none of your business, and don't even say it is. Until a week ago we've never talked. You have no right to pry into my life, now get the hell out!” Hinata yelled the last part.   
He was right of course, until Hinata had moved to our school we haven't really talked to him, how could we expect him just to open up to us. But even knowing that, I wouldn't back down, couldn't back down.  
“The second we saw those marks it makes it our business!” I yelled back  
“No it doesn't!  
“Yes it does!” Iwazumi and I yelled together.  
“What is going on up here!” Hinata's mom came in, looking between her son and us.  
“Nothing!” Hinata said loudly causing his mother to shot hima 'don't use that tone with me’ look  
“Obviously something.”  
“It's nothing,” Hinata said quieter this time, then shot us a glare “They were just leaving.”  
When Hinata's mom nodded I knew we had left. She could tell her son was upset, and while I doubted she would force us to leave, I knew it would be best to just go and let everyone calm down. Wed talk with him tomorrow.  
“Kageyama…” I said when we were halfway home.  
“I never took him as someone to do something like that.” Iwazumi agreed “But Hinata didn't completely lie when he said he didn't make those marks….” Iwazumi frowned  
“Do you think someone else helped him?”   
“I'm not sure. Not sure of anything really….” I nodded at his words.

Hinata POV

After what Kageyama had said I lost it on them. I had meant to keep my cool but it was truly none of their business. I skipped school the next day saying I was sick, my mom didn't buy it but she didn't force me. Though on tuesday I knew I wouldn't get a pass from her. So I got up and dressed. I made sure that anywhere I went I was in a group of friends, I knew they wouldn't be able to pull me away that way. And to my surprise I survived the day without having to talk with them, and was now about to head tomy appointment. I was almost happy, then I saw two people I wanted to see less than Oikawa and Iwazumi, standing by my bike. When they saw me they smelled, it was minacing.

Aoba Johsai POV

Both Iwazumi and Oikawa sucked at practice on Monday, the person they wanted to talk to skipped. And then on Tuesday he avoided them all day. At the moment their team watched from afar, sensing their bad modes. That's when the coach walked in and had them gather round.  
“Okay guys has anyone seen Karasuno's no.10 since the end of school?”  
“Is he missing?” one of the second years asked  
“He apparently skipped an appointment or something and his mom called the school asking.”  
Their coach looked at Oikawa and Iwaizumi, as they had been spending time with him, but they could only shake their heads no. That's when Kindaichi spoke up.  
“I saw him out front after school ended. He was with the king and another one of Karasuno's first year, the kid with glasses.” Iwazumi and Oikawa heads snapped in his direction, and once the coach left they immediately leapt at him.  
“He was with Kageyama and another one of Karasuno's first years, are you sure?” Iwazumi asked, holding Kindachi in a death grip by the shoulders.  
“Y-yeah.”  
“Which way did they go? Did they say anything?” Oikawa asked  
“They headed off towards the station i think…” Kindachi said.   
Once they knew their direction Oikawa and Iwazumi got changed and rushed out of the gym, not stopping even as they heard their coach call from behind them. They had to find Hinata, they had to get him away from them.

Hinata POV

I had tried getting away from them, running past them not even worrying about my bike. I was fast, but they caught up with me quickly. Tsukki grabbed my shirt pulling me to a stop, and then towards a nearby ally, throwing me to the wall once we were halfway down it. My head had hit the way, a shot of pain went through it, and I knew it was bleeding slightly from it.  
“Did you really think you could run from us?” Tsukki smirked at me, Kageyama coming up next to him smiling as well.  
I did my best not to fall to the ground, looking for somewhere to run. I had just thought I saw an opening, if I could run fast enough, when Kageyama grabbed me and pinned me to the wall.   
“You are not going anywhere!” He growled at me, pressing me against the rough stone. 

Oikawa POV

We were a couple blocks from school when we found them. We almost ran by, but we had heard a faint whimper and stopped. In the middle of the dark alley Hinata was pinned against the way. His shirt was torn and there were already fresh bruises showing on top of the old ones. Kageyama had his arms pinned above his head with one hand, the other forcing him to look at him as he said something. The other one, the first year I wasn't sure who he was exactly, was kneeling in front of HInata. I couldn't see what he was dying but it caused Hinata to squirm and whimper. “Stop!” Hi\nata cried tears down his face. But they didn't.  
“He said to stop!” I said, grabbing Kageyama by the shoulder and ripping him off Hinata. Then I kicked, foot landing on the others shoulder, causing him to fly to the side a bit. I could fully see what he had been doing now, and I felt myself get angrier. As I did this Iwazumi had grabbed Hinata, who flinched under his touch, pulling up his pants that were at his ankles. And then pulled Hinata behind him, blocking him from the others' sight.   
“This is none of your business Oikawa.” Kageyama spat getting up along with the other boy. “Hinata stop hiding and come on we’ll finish this elsewhere.”  
“Hinatas not going anywhere with you.” Iwazumi said, staring them down.   
“Yes he is! Hinata come on!” Kageyama roared, making Hinata flinch behind Iwaizumi  
Glasses took a step, having finally gotten up from where I kicked him to, towards Hinata. But I blocked his path, they weren't going anywhere near him.  
“Hinata is ours. Now move” Glasses said glaring at me.  
“Hinata doesn't belong to either of you!” Iwazumi looked ready to start hitting people, but he was trying to stay calm “I suggest you leave and don't come back.”  
At the hard glare in Iwazumis eyes the other two boys thought for a second, Kageyama was lightly tapped by the other as he said they were going. When they reached the other end of the alley they looked back, saying to Hinata that they would see him again then they vanished.


	11. Saved

Iwaizumi POV

Hinata clasped onto the ground after they left, he had done his best to stand there, but his legs gave out on him. As Oikawa and I turned to take him in, he was shaking and crying. His clothes a mess, I saw his jacket and bag discarded a few feet away and went to grab them. Oikawa had gone to Hinata, running a calming hand through his hair and wrapping him in a hug. Hinata was flinching under his touch, but eventually calmed down. He knew he was safe with us, and that was reassuring. I dug in his bag, pulling out his phone and called his mom. I told her we found him and that he was safe, saying we would bring him home shortly. I could hear the worry in Mrs.Hinata's voice, and I did my best to reassure her. But the only thing that would really do that was Hinata returning home. With a quick goodbye and a motion towards Oikawa, who promptly picked up Hinata, we left towards his house.

Oikawa POV

Hinata had his legs looped around my waist and face bared in my shoulder, crying, as I carried him. He was a wreck. As we walked he slowly calmed down till he was out cold in my arms, having cried himself to sleep. When we reached his house his mother was on the front porch, pacing. Seeing us she came running over, and though she reached for Hinata I refused to let him go. Mrs.Hinata settled for patting Hinata's back softly, looking at him as if to make sure he was really there back home, and then had me take him inside. I layed Hinata on his bed and then after a moment climbed in with him, holding him as he slept. I was afraid that if I let him go he would disappear. Iwazumi settled at the end of the bed staring at the floor for a second and then back at Hinata. He didn't want to leave him either, so we didn't. We stayed there, watching over the little ginger and waited.When Hinata woke up and an hour later we were still there. He sat up, pulling out of my arms, and I reluctantly let him go. He looked around dazed and confused for a second before understanding hit him, and he looked down at his hands frowning.  
“Shouyou….” He looked up shocked at my using his name, I was shocked too if I'm honest, “Are you okay?” He nodded.  
“You know we have to talk about this,” Iwazumi said, reaching his hand out to find the gingers, lightly touching him. He nodded again, obviously not liking the idea but agreeing.  
“I-I….I don't know what to say..” he finally managed in a raspy voice from crying.  
“Let's start from the beginning, when did this start?” Iwazumi lead the questions  
“...after we lost to you in the interhigh preliminaries…” Hinata's voice was small, and when I finally heard what he had said I froze. Hinata has been going through this for months. No wonder he didn't want to play volleyball anymore. Looking up I saw Iwazumi, we probably had very similar expressions and were probably thinking the same thing. We were going to crush those two first years.

Hinata continued to answer our questions, what happened to him and how it led to him not playing anymore. And then he told us about how a month ago he tried to kill himself, and how his mother had found him. And then on his first day of school, after receiving Tobio’s message he tried again. We listened and tried our best to calm him when he cried. He had to be feeling so much pain and hurt through this and he had kept it all to himself. We ended up staying over that night and skipping school the next day. Hinata didn't say he wanted to skip school, but Iwazumi and I both knew he needed to stay home.   
“Iwa-chan” I said as I looked next to us at the sleeping Hinata “Do you think he'll be okay?”  
“I'm not sure...but I hope so…” With that we fell asleep, knowing we would have to go to school tomorrow. Hinata held between us.


	12. Nightmares

Hinata POV

I was in the gym, practicing my quick attack with Kageyama. It had been a few days since we lost to Aoba Johsai and it was quiet, everyone was working hard and concentrating. Daichi called the end of practice early, leaving us first years to clean up since it was our turn. Yamaguchi had said he had to leave early so it was just Kageyama, Tsukki and me. We slowly cleaned up and were just putting the brooms away when it happened. Tsukki was pushing me against the way, grabbing my hands and pinning them above my head. His tall figure leaning over me, Kageyama next to him. They had been weird today, and this was even weirder.  
“What the hell guys, let go” I wasn't understanding the situation, causing them to laugh.  
Tsukki bent and started kissing down my neck, biting and sucking in different spots. Kageyama was beside him, he started kissing the other side of my neck, and their hands started to travel.  
“St-stop… let-mph” Tsukki cut me off by kissing me. His tongue lightly liked my bottom lip, asking me to open my mouth. When I didnt respond willingly he got mad, he hit me in the gut causing me to gasp, and then slipped his tongue in. Exploring my mouth, but I wasn't gonna let that happen. I bite down, not very hard but just enough for him to draw back. I chose wrong, Tsukki grabbed my hair and threw me to the ground, kicking me a couple of times. His point is simple, do something like that again and it will be worse. They continued doing what they wanted, I tried to resist but each time was met with blinding pain, until finally I just gave in. Once they were done, each having their fun, then they left me there. I laid in the storage room on the floor for what felt like forever, but I knew I had to get up. I slowly did so, pulling on my tattered clothes and made a slow and painful trek home.

I sat up straight in bed, covered in sweet breathing hard. Another nightmare of past events. I felt hands tighten around me trying to pull me back down, and I freaked out. I jumped up and ran to the other side of the room, away from the sets of arms trying to grab me pack. 

Oikawa POV

Hinata was running out of our arms, panicked, to the other side of the room. I reached over and turned the light on by his bed, casting a soft glow over the room, Iwa-chan sat next to me looking equally as confused. Then our eyes landed on Hinata, he was all the way on the other side of his room, back pressed against the wall and panicked, covered in sweat and breathing heavy. When he saw us he started to calm down, he had said he had nightmares about what happened and I guess he had one. Waking up with people next to him must have freaked him out after it.  
“Hinata, it's okay, it's just Oikawa and me.” Iwazumi said, he must have come to the same conclusion as I did. Hinata nodded and slowly made his way back to us.  
“Sorry…” He said quietly, ducking his head slightly in embarrassment, before climbing back into bed.  
“There's nothing to apologise for, it must have been a shock to wake up between us” Iwazumi started rubbing his back reassuringly.  
“Did you have a nightmare about them?” I asked, touching his arm softly, he nodded in response. “Do you want to talk about it?” He shook his head no. I noticed then he was unconsciously rubbing his arm over the razor marks.  
“Hinata…” I reached up and turned his head so he’d look at me “They can't hurt you anymore okay?” His eyes looked sad and scared but he nodded his head yes again.  
With that we resituated ourselves and went back to sleep. 

Hinata POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm, snuggly held between Iwazumi and Oikawa, but this time I didn't freak out. Instead I was oddly comfortable. My back was pressed firmly to Iwazumis chest with his arms wrapped around me, and Oikawa was in front of me, our foreheads pressed together and he had hold of both my hands. With some effort I prayed one of my hands out of his grasp and tried to shut off my alarm, instead I ended up knocking the alarm clock off my nightstand and sent it fluttering across the floor. There was a laugh coming from behind me, and I turned my head to see Iwazumi awake and laughing at my failed attempt. My face went red slightly and I became very aware of the fact that I was squashed between them.  
“he- Uh...um...good morning?” I finally stammered out more of a question.  
“Good morning” he said laughing more, as he released my waist.  
He then lightly shook Oikawa who groaned and burrowed deeper into the covers saying ‘five more minutes’. Iwazumi didn't think it was funny at all and gave a quick shove with his foot, promptly sending Oikawa to the floor.  
“Iwa-chan! Mean!” Oikawa called from the floor, sending both Iwaizumi and me into a fit of laughter. “Mean!” Both of you!” He called again as he sat up frowning at us laughing.

Iwaizumi POV

Hinata was smiling this morning, and it wasn't one of the fake ones he's been showing, but a real smile. Even after his nightmare earlier this morning, he was okay. We got ready after laughing at Oikawa and went down to eat breakfast, his mom noticed his real smile and looked close to happy tears. She had been extremely worried about him for a long time, and while Hinata had been sleeping when she told us how thankful she was for us. That it had been a long time since she saw him this happy. She had no problem with us staying here the past two nights, and had even gone over to meet Oikawa's mom to pick up our things.  
After having ate breakfast we left and walked to school, Hinata was bouncing around a little and it was endearing to watch. That is till he got a text. It was from ‘Tsukki’ saying that he and Kageyama need to talk with him. It was like they could sense he was happy and wanted to crush it. I took his phone away, getting the numbers of them both, and then blocked them in his contacts. Hinata didn't need or want to talk with them so they had no reason to contact him.


	13. Back To School

Hinata POV

After Iwaizumi blocked their numbers he gave my phone back to me, saying that if they found a way to contact me to let them know. I simply nodded my head and we went back to walking, they sent worried glances my way every now and then. We had been having a really great time till Tsukki had messaged me, now we were walking in silence. And when we reached school they seemed reluctant to leave me alone even though they knew we had to go to class.  
“I'm fine guys...I promise.” I said smiling at them, they glanced at each other and then reluctantly left. I walked to class then and went on with the day. It was strange, even with the message this morning I was feeling oddly light, happy even.

Aoba Johsai POV

Kindachi and Kunimi watched as Hinata walked into class. After Oikawa and Iwazumi ran off the other day, and then missed yesterday along with Hinata, they found it odd to see him walking in. And even odder is that he looks extremely happy. They snuck glances at him through class, and during break their curiosity was too much. They walked over and Hinata smiled at them.  
“Hey guys whats up?” They had only talked to him a few times, but he had always been nervous around them and gave short answers to their questions, this time he did not look nervous at all. In fact he looked somewhat happy to see them.  
“Hey Hinata…” Kunimi started but ended up at a lost for words  
“So Hinata what happened to you yesterday?” Kindachi asked after a second  
“What do you mean?” Hinata asked, slightly tilting his head in confusion.  
Before they could say anything though a girl ran up and tapped Hinata on the shoulder then told him that he had two people who wanted to talk with him. Kindachi and Kunimi turned to look at the door along with Hinata and a few others around them. Waiting there was Iwaizumi and Oikawa, seeing Hinata get up and leave. And he didn't come back till class was starting.

Hinata POV

Oikawa and Iwaizumi led me down the hall away from others, when I had walked out they noticed everyone looking at us and I guess they wanted to talk privately. When we came to a stop in an abandoned hallway they looked at each other and then back at me, for some reason they were nerves.  
“What's wrong?” I asked after a couple minutes of awkward silence.  
“Nothings wrong!” Oikawa quickly said holding up his hands defensively.  
“Look Hinata...we uh…” Iwaizumi started but he was having issues with whatever he was trying to say, which seemed odd since he never had trouble talking about things.  
“Whatever it is you can tell me,” what I said shocked them a bit but it shouldn't, they've been there for me and I didn't see why they would think they need to hold back with me.  
“Well it's just that we are worried about you walking home by yourself….” Oikawa glanced again at Iwaizumi and then back at me “...and we had wanted to take you home but we have practice after school…”  
“You guys don't have to worry I can walk home by myself, I feel bad that you’ve missed practice a lot already….” I hadn't thought they would be going home with me today, they had volleyball after all, but it was nice that they had wanted to.  
“That's not actually what we wanted… you see” Oikawa started to fumble and looked to Iwaizumi for help.  
“We wanted to see if you would wait for us to walk you home...you could wait in the gym and watch practice” Iwazumi looked nervous for my answer, and when I said okay they both let out a sigh of relief.

After School

Aoba Johsai POV

Hinata was sitting on the bleachers in the gym, the team below sinding the occasional questioning glance at him as they walked in. Once they were all in the locker room, the coach came in questioning the red heads' presence too.  
“He's just watching while waiting for Iwa-chan and I,” Oikawa said, not even glancing at his confused team.  
“Is he joining?” the coach Irihata asked  
“No!” Iwaizumi and Oikawa said at the same time.  
“Fine as long as he doesn't disturb practice he can stay.” coach Irihata seemed a little agitated that the ginger wasn't joining but let it go.  
Then with warnings to leave Hinata alone, from Oikawa and Iwaizumi, practice started. It was a little weird at first, because everyone kept glancing Hinata's way, but as practice continued it got better. That is until Kyotani had had enough. He walked to where the ginger was sitting and stood in front of him crossing his arms. When Hinata didn't notice him right away he got madder.  
“Why aren't you playing volleyball!?” Kyotani finally shouted staring down at the smaller boy

Hinata POV

When someone yelled in front of me I nearly jumped out of my seat, I hadn't noticed anyone standing there.  
“Huh?” was all I managed to say as I looked up, my eyes went huge as I saw a guy I didn't know standing in front of me, he looked pissed.   
“Stop scaring him Kyotani!” someone called behind him  
“Why aren't you playing volleyball.” Kyotani, as the other called him, asked again “I saw you playing against Aoba Johsai in the Interhigh-Preliminaries ,so I know you play! So why aren't you playing?!” Kyotani reached out to grab me, he was pissed but I didn't know why, but before he could Iwaizumi caught his hand.  
“Calm down you're scaring him.” Iwaizumi said, looking at him, staring in the eyes, and then letting go of him. “Are you okay Hinata?” He asked quietly. I could only nod, when Kyoani reached for me I had pulled back a bit and even knew I resisted the urge to run far far away.   
“Mad dog didn't mean to scare you, he was just excited about wanting to play with you…” Oikawa came over and slung his arm around me, he was obviously worried as was Iwazumi. “You should apologize for scaring him, Mad Dog, '' Oikawa said, turning to look at Lyotani. Mad Dog? I tilted my head in confusion.   
That's my nickname for him, like how I call you Chibi-chan.” Oikawa said, realizing why I was confused, and when I heard the nickname he gave me, I frowned. With a glance at Kyotani, who was also frowning, I knew he didn't like his nickname either. Then I smiled.  
“Oh so you give others horrible nicknames that they hate too?” Oikawa looked taken aback and I continued smiling even bigger “Wow Grand King no wonder Iwazumi hits you all the time.”   
“Chibi-chan how could you!” Oikawa was shocked, and when the whole gym erupted in laughter and got even more offended “Mean!” he exclaimed dramatically and crossed his arms.

Aoba Johsai POV

HInata's comments had made everyone laugh, even the coaches, well all except Oikawa who was pouting. Iwaizumi had patted Hinata on the head saying he was so proud, sending everyone into another laughing fit.  
“Okay guys back to practice…” Coach Irihata called bringing most of the team back to focus. However over by the bleachers Kyotani wasn't done with his questions, Iwaizumi and Oikawa hovering to make sure Hinata was okay.  
“Why don't you play volleyball anymore?” Kyotani was calm this time when he asked.  
“I uh...well..” Hinata stuttered as he looked at the floor “I'm just not wanting to play anymore.”  
“WHy?” Kyotani wasn't satisfied with his answer.  
“J-just something happened...a-and I don't want to play anymore.”   
“What happened?”   
“Mad Dog stop…” Oikawa warned “Hinata doesn't want to talk about it”  
“Why though?!” Kyotani started getting worked up again, but tried to remain calm. “Why don't you want to play anymore?”   
“I just don't want to talk about it, I'm sorry.” Hinata looked down at the ground  
Iwaizumi stopped Kyotani from saying anything else, asking the same question for the fifth time, saying that they had to get back to practice before the coach yelled at them. And reluctantly he walked away, OIkawa and Iwaizumi following behind him, leaving Hinata sitting alone with his thoughts.

After Practice

The team took their chance to talk to Hinata while Oikawa and Iwaizumi were still changing. Walking up to him slowly, they had seen the way he looked ready to run earlier when Kyotani were talking to him, and they didn't want to scare him away.   
“Hey Hinata!” Kunimi sat down next to him, and glanced over as he was doing his homework. “Getting your homework done early I see.”  
Hinata looked up and nodded “Yeah I figured it would at least be something to do while I waited”   
“Makes since…” Kunimi nodded, he was glad to see that Hinata didn't look even slightly scared “SO about that why are you waiting on them, Iwaizumi and Oikawa I mean?”  
“Oh, because they asked me to.” Hinata said before turning back to his work.  
It surprised them how easily he said that, like Oikawa and Iwazumi asking him to wait while they practiced like it happened every day.   
“Why did they ask you to?” Matsukawa asked, the ginger looked up and studied him without answering, it made him feel somewhat uncomfortable.

Hinata POV

I looked up to the person who asked the question, but did not answer, too busy trying to figure out who he was. I was so bad with names, I think he's a third year At-something.  
“Why are you looking at me like that?” Mat-something asked, Hinata then realized that he was staring probably weirdly at him.  
“Oh sorry! I was trying to remember your name.” I said rubbing the back of my neck “I'm really bad at names…” I finished laugh nervously  
“Oh uh its Matsukawa.” He said laughing nervously also. “SO why did they ask you to wait for them? He asked again  
“Oh because...they uh…” I realized if I said they were worried about me walking alone it would follow with more questions I didn't want to answer. Thankfully I didn't have to come up with a lie because Oikawa and Iwaizumi chose that time to walk out.  
“Whats going on?” Oikawa said walking over to the group   
“We were just asking Hinata why you guys asked him to wait for you.” Matsukawa said  
“Oh is that all you want to know,” Oikawa glanced at the distraught me, “we're going to go eat, and asked if Hinata would just wait for us instead of going all the way home.” Oikawa lied smoothly, I wish I could lie like that.  
“Really mind if we join then?” Another one of them asked, I didn't know his name either, he turned to me instead of waiting for Oikawa to answer “You don't mind do you?”   
When i didn't answer they took it as a yes, and all grabbed their stuff. Shit I was in trouble, I thought as they pulled me towards the door, Oikawa and Iwaizumi trailing behind us.


	14. Just For Fun

Aoba Johsai POV

When the team asked Oikawa and Iwaizumi where they had planned on going they said they hadn’t decided yet, but soon realized their mistake. The team demanded that they go to karaoke, and without them agreeing, dragged Hinata along with them. Matsukawa and Hanamaki clinging tightly to the ginger, having noticed that Iwaizumi and Oikawa on edge each time someone asked him something, they found it amusing and decided to have fun with it.  
“Say Hinata” Hanamaki said slinging his arm around the smallest shoulder, noticing how Oikawa stared daggers at him from across the room “how about we sing a duet together?”   
“Oh uh...i'm not good at singing, so I would rather just watch.” Hinata nervously responded.  
“Matsukawa did you hear that?” Hanamaki said to his friend on the other side of Hinata “Hinata just wants to watch” Hanamaki made sure to say it loudly so the whole team would hear.   
And when they did they all went into a fit of saying he had to participate, thrusting a mic in his hand and forcing him to the front of the room. They weren’t taking no for an answer. Hinata gave in and sang the song they picked, he wasn't that bad, when he finished they clapped and he retreated back to his seat. They all took turns singing, talking and eating between songs. And to both Iwazumi’s and Oikawa’s surprise they didn't ask any real questions to Hinata about him changing schools and not playing volleyball, that is until they were about to leave.

“Hinata we don't have practice tomorrow but some of us are still getting together to play a game for fun, why don't you come?” Kunimi asked.  
“Oh uh well….” Hinata was trying to come up with something to say, and they watched as he stuttered. “I'm not really interested in playing volleyball right now.” He finally managed  
“You don't have to play, you could just come and hang out.” Matasukawa said “Just think about t okay?” When Hinata nodded, they took it as good enough, and all started to leave.

Hinata POV

I was surprised when they didn't ask me questions, surprised and happy. But the real shock came when they invited me to play volleyball, they weren't trying to force me to join the club, just a friendly invite to play a game for fun. And it was the first time in a while I felt like saying yes to playing volleyball.

The Next Day

Oikawa POV

“Are you sure Hinata?” I asked for the third time that day, we were standing outside the gym door. “You don't have to play just because they invited you.”  
“I know.” Hinata said, smiling slightly.  
This morning when Iwazumi and I picked him up he told us that he thought about playing volleyball with them after school. When we asked why he said that since it was just for fun he thought he'd accept, that he wanted to play just for fun. We made it a point to ask multiple times on our way over, giving him the chance to back out, but he always said yes that he was sure. So opening the gym door we went in. Hinata changed in the bathroom, not wanting others to see all the marks on him, and came out in his gym clothes, a long sleeve t-shirt under them. The team looked like they were gonna ask but decided not to, probably from the look Iwazumi gave them.

We started picking teams, only having enough for a five on five since a few people didn't come. Iwazumi and I had the two first year volleyball team members (Kindaichi and Kunimi) plus Hinata. Yahaba, was the setter for the other team, and had Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Watari, and Kyotani. 

Hinata POV

It was a little off at first, I hadn't ever played with any of them, so it took some time for us to sync up. We lost the first set by five, having just gotten into a rhythm by the end of it, and had won the second with a bit of a struggle.  
“Its okay we can take the third set and win!” Oikawa said confidently, setting a hand on my shoulder. I was sitting down, man was I out of shape, I can't believe I thought not practicing for months and then just playing would be so easy. And it was hot. I wished I could take off this stupid long sleeve shirt, but if I did they would see my cut marks.  
“You okay Chibi-chan?” Oikawa asked next to me.  
“Yeah…” I said a little breathless.  
“How long has it been since you played?” Kindaichi asked   
“Couple of months” they nodded their heads at my words  
We went back to playing after that. Scoring against each other point for point. Neither side gave up. We reached into our thirties.   
“Hinata!” Oikawa called ending the ball to me, I jumped and slammed the ball domn, only for it to be dug up by Matsukawa. Yahaba set up Hanamaki who did a faint, but Iwazumi reached it barely in time. Oikawa set me up again. I saw the wall in front of me, then as if calling to me, I saw the opening. At the back of the court, I hit the ball and sent it flying to that exact point. It hit the floor with a thud and I landed, looking at my red palm, as my team yelled excitedly. It felt good, I hadn't felt that great spiking in a long time.

Oikawa POV

Hinata had just landed when he looked at his palm, a hard look on his face. I'd seen him do it before in games, after hitting a spike, he'd just stare at his hand. Kindaichi and Kunimi didn't notice how concentrated he was, they just ran over slapping him on the back and talking excitedly. They were soon joined by the others, having snapped Hinata out of his thoughts, they talked about different things from the game. Hinata was smiling and waving his hands around while he talked.  
“Iwa-chan what do you think Hinata thinks about when he's looking at his palm like that?” I asked, he was a spiker maybe he would know.  
“I'm not sure, but it's normally after a really good spike so maybe he's thinking about how well it went.” I nodded at his answer, it seemed likely enough but who knew.  
“Oikawa that set was so awesome, it came straight to me!” HInata said as soon as we walked over, everyone looked at him, kinda shocked even me. Hinata had called me “What's wrong?” He asked when he noticed our stars.  
“Nothings wrong.” I said smiling. “And talk about awesome, how about your last spike!” Hinata turned red slightly and I couldn't help but find it cute.  
“T-thanks!” he yelped at my praise, I guess it was a little different from last time we stood on a court together, considering last time we had been adversaries.


	15. Club Application

Hinata POV

I was walking out of the gym with the volleyball team when Mrs.Suzuki spotted us.   
“Hinata-kun I'm glad I saw you, I meant to tell you that you have to have your club choice in by the end of the week.” She said after walking over to us, “You can turn your club form into me or the club advisory for the club you choose.” WHen I nodded my okay she said goodbye and left.

I had totally forgotten I had to pick a club to join, I had no clue what to pick. The old me would have already signed up for volleyball, but since i'm not playing anymore I hadn't, I had no clue what else I was interested in it was only every volleyball. ALways volleyball since I saw the Little Giants play.

“You really should just play volleyball with us.” One of the guys around me said, I was too focused on my thought to know who though, at his words I looked up. Everyone was looking at me.  
“Hinata already said he didn't want to join the team guys…” Iwaizumi said  
“Yeah but do you have anything else you want to join?” Kindaichi asked, I could tell he was actually curious on whether or not I actually had something else I would like to join.  
“I uh...well I never really tried anything else before…” I said biting my lip in thought.  
They all laughed lightly at me and shook their heads  
“What?” I was confused as to what they were laughing at.  
“You meant to play volleyball Hinata.” Hanamaki said drawing my eyes, he was absolutely serious. “I know you've said you don't want to play, but you belong with volleyball. Everyone saw that today and I think you did too. Just think about it okay?” He didn't wait for an answer, none of them did, they all just walked away leaving Oikawa, Iwaizumi and me standing there.  
“I hate to agree but their right.” Oikawa said and Iwaizumi nodded in agreement.  
After that they walked me home, they didn't say anything or ask questions, just let me think about what had been said.

Iwaizumi POV

“Do you think he’ll join?” OIkawa asked during break the next day. “Hinata had looked so happy playing yesterday, I think he would be happy on the team.” Oikawa looked out the window and thought.  
“I'm not sure, but you're right he looks really happy.” I nodded   
“Oh what's this? Are you talking about a certain ginger? Matsukawa asked coming up to us, Hanamaki not far behind him, both ginning widely “Because I just saw said ginger with a club form in hand walking towards the teachers room.”.  
He had barely said all of it when Oikawa stood up and started running from the room, me not far behind. Hinata had made a decision, but just yesterday when we dropped him off he had no clue. What did he choose?   
“Hinata!” Oikawa called as we rounded the corner.  
“Hey gu-?” Hinata started as we came running up to him, but got cut off by Oikawa screaming “WHat did you choose?!” He looked confused for a second and then realized what he was talking about.  
“I-uh…” Hinata looked at the ground and then back at us, he looked determined “I’m joining the volleyball team.”  
Hinata had made it completely clear, he was joining the team and he was not only happy but proud of his decision. Oikawa pulled him into a hug, and I joined them. I knew Oikawa was just as happy as I was, Hinata was playing volleyball again. The best part was he was going to be on our team.  
“GUys you're squishing me!” HInata yelped between us, but we just hugged him tighter.

Oikawa POV

Hinata you can't wear that…” I said as I looked at the long sleeve shirt under his new Aoba Johsai practice outfit.  
“Why not?”   
“Because the coach doesn't allow us to wear things not included with our uniforms.”  
“B-but if I don't wear it they see my cut marks….”   
“They’ll see them sooner or later in a game” I countered  
“Yeah but by them they will just be scars, they won't be as noticeable…” Hinata said quietly, voice almost wiser, he didn't want the others to know about what happened to him.  
“Don't worry I talked to the coach, he's allowed to wear an undershirt in practice only.” Iwazumi said   
“Really?” Hinata turned to him excitedly.  
“Yes really”  
“Thank you so much Iwaizumi!” HInata in a rush of excitement hugged him and then pulled back realizing what he did “Sorry, I got overly excited.”  
“It's okay,” Iwaizumi turned away, but not before I saw his face. He was happy.  
“Not fair I want a hug too…” I pouted fakely  
“You dont get one shittykawa”  
“Iwa-chan mean!”   
Hinata was giggling beside us, causing us to laugh too. Then he hugged me quickly before bouncing out of the locker room.


	16. Bad News

Hinata POV

School was going well, school was going well, and I was happy. I even started talking openly with Mrs.Yuji about some of what happened. In short these last few weeks were great, until Coach Irihata told us we were going to a training camp in Tokyo. Nekoma’s coach, Coach Nekomata, had invited them to spend a few days at their training camp next week. He didn't have to listen when he said who all would be there other then, he knew. He'd been to training camp with them before.

“Hinata are you okay?” Oikawa asked, touching my shoulder. I had heard the coach dismiss us,ending practice, but I couldn't move. I was going to training camp and I knew there were gonna be issues. I nodded to Oikawa, he was obviously worried, and started making my way to the locker rooms.   
“You don't have to come, you know, '' Oikawa said following behind me, Iwaizumi not far behind.  
“Yes he does, no way coach would let him miss.” Iwaizumi said, hitting Oikawa in the head for even suggesting I could.  
“If HInata doesn't want to go I'll get the coach to approve of him skipping.” Oikawas stated  
“I'll go…” I said quietly before grabbing my clothes and going to change in the bathroom.

Aoba Johsai POV

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were having a hushed argument in the corner, their team watching them curiously. Hinata had just gone off to change, and the argument got even more heated but they were still quiet about it.  
“That's it, what 's wrong?” Hanamaki said, drawing their eyes.  
“Nothing!” Oikawa and Iwaizumi snapped together and then glared at each other.  
“Yeah sure ‘nothing’ ,why don't you share with the group so nothing can be resolved.” Matsukawa said, stepping up this time.   
“It's nothing really” Iwaizumi spoke alone this time “We were just talking about the training camp”  
“What about the training camp?” Yahaba prodded this time. “Is it about Karasuno being there?”  
“Yeah…we were just talking about how odd it will be for Chibi-chan” Oikawa said  
The team needed in thought, Hinata had been at Karasuno would it be weird to be playing against them? When Hinata walked back in, after changing in the bathroom, they eyed him trying and failing to be inconspicuous.  
“Is something wrong?” HInata asked to the group  
“Well we were just wondering if you'd be okay playing against your old team?” Matsukawa asked after no one spoke for a minute, everyone watching keenly and noticed how Hinata flinched slightly at the question.  
Hinata thought about lying saying he was fine but decided his new team deserved the truth “I'm not sure, if i'm being honest. It's weird…” He looked down at the floor then not sure what else to say.  
“It's okay Hinata,” Kunimi said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “We understand, thanks for being honest.” When Hinata looked up the team smiled reassuringly at him. They understood.

Hinata POV

I texted Kenma when I got home, I had been reluctant to text him after everything happened but I needed my best friend. I told him about moving, and while he asked about why he didn't push when I said I didn't want to talk about it. And he was happy for me when I told him I joined the volleyball team.

To:Kenma  
Subject:Training Camp  
Message:  
Kenma! Seijo got invited to your training camp, i'm excited to see you next week but also nervous…..can we talk while i'm there?

From:Kenma  
Subject: Re;Training Camp  
Message:  
Coach told us you were coming today, of course we can talk when you get here

I quickly sent a thank you and said goodnight before closing my phone. I laid there trying to sleep but was unable to. Karasuno was going to be there...


	17. Training Camp Pt.1

Hinata POV

Time had flown by and before I knew it I was stepping off the bus, we had just gotten to the training camp. I had been surprisingly calm on the but, maybe because my team was distracting me, but now that we were here I was overflowing with nerves. Bouncing as the rest of the team got off the bus, I looked around planning to hide at the sight of my old team. I knew i’d see them sooner or later, but I would rather it be later much much later.  
“Hinata calm down” Oikawa said coming to stand next to me   
“Sorry…” I had to force myself to stop bouncing.  
“Are you excited to see anyone?” Kunimi asked us to come up, I guess he took my earlier bouncing as excitement instead of nervousness.  
When I thought about it I realized that I was excited to see a few people, so I nodded yes getting a surprised look from Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Before I could explain that they weren't from Karasuno, the coach said it was time to head in.   
“Who are you happy to see?” Oikawa asked quietly as we made our way inside.  
“I have a few friends from Nekoma and Fukorodani that i'm kinda happy about seeing”  
“Do they know?” Iwaizumi asked curiously, I shook my head no and he had a strange look on his face.   
“Shouyou” Someone called from in front of us, it was Kenma.  
“Kenma!” Before I could think about it I ran over to him and jumped, hugging him tightly.  
“It's good to see you…” He said after trying to balance after catching me, and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
“Wow, so we know who's most important to Hinata now.” Kuroo, Bakuto and Akasshi were right beside us though I hadn't noticed them.  
“Hey guys!” I said hugging them each in turn after letting go of Kenma.

Oikawa POV

Hinata had hurtled himself at the boy who called him by his first name, pudding head caught him like it happened often and smiled at him easily. Then Hinata hugged the three others that stood there. They all seemed way too friendly for my liking.  
“Hey Trashykawa,” Iwaizumi said, coming up beside me, “Don't be looking like that, just be happy he's smiling.”  
“But Iwa-chan their too friendly with him.” I pouted looking at him, and while he didnt want to admit it he looked as if he thought so too.  
“Hey Chibi-chan what's up with the uniform?” one of them asked, noticing he wasn't in his normal Karasuno colors. I didn't like how he used my nickname for him, and was even madder when Hinata didn't seem to mind at all.  
“Chibi-chan transfer to Aoba Johsai,” I said, coming up behind HInata and wrapping my arms around him. A clear statement that he was mine. In response the bedhead looking guy in a Nekoma shirt smiled knowingly.  
“Oh you decided to switch schools, why did you choose them. You know if you were changing schools Nekoma would be happy to have you…” He stared right into my eyes, then glanced next to me where Iwaizumi had walked up beside me.  
“Hinata switched schools!” One of the others from Fukirodani called “Hinata you should have told me, my little protege shoul;d have switched to our school!”  
“Sorry he's at Aoba Johsai and we don't plan to give him up.” Iwaizumi said, frowning at them.  
“Shouyou why don't I show you and your team to your guys room.” The pudding haired one   
said, and when his teammate was about to protest he elbowed him.  
“Okay that be great!” HInata exclaimed smiling, completely oblivious to what was going on around him.  
“So shouyou how was your ride here?” Pudding's head asked as he led the team to our room.  
“It was good” Hinata replied  
“That's good”   
When we reached the room pudding head said if they needed anything to let him know, but by the way he looked at HInata when he said it was more like it was just for HInata. It annoyed me how close he seemed to him, but from my understanding they’ve been friends for a while. And unlike the redheaded guy I didn't think he was trying to steal him away.  
“So tell me about your friendship with puddinghead…”I said as we were getting situated.  
“You mean Kenma?” Hinata confused by my nickname for his friend, I nodded “What about him?” He asked  
“You two seem close…” I wasn't sure what I was asking either but HInata nodded  
“Yeah we are, Kenmas a really great friend. He doesn't talk much especially when you first meet him, but he's really considerate and helpful.”

Hinata POV

Oikawa asked a few more questions about Kenma, while Iwaizumi listened silently, about what position he played and what he was like. We didn't talk for long though because we had to head to the gym, we were gonna play a few practice matches since it was still early in the day.  
“Hinata?” Daichi called from across the gym, he looked surprised they all did.  
Before I could say anything I was being kept at, hugged from different directions. It was nice until two people I didn't want to see came to hug me.  
“Sorry to cut the reunion short but our coach asked to talk to all of us.” Oikawa said, grabbing me from the mess of my old teammates hugging me, before Kageyama and Tsukki could join.  
“-I’ll talk to you guys later…” I said sheepishly as I walked with him to the rest of Aoba Johsai, saying a quick thank you before we reached the huddle.

Karasuno POV

“Hinatas at Seijo!” Nishinoya shouted when their team huddled up, they all felt kind of betrayed.  
“Guys I understand how you feel but that's not really important right now, we had been worried about HInata for a while and he's here. Maybe not how we want, but he's here nonetheless.” Daichi said he was trying to calm the team, though seeing Hinata with them was still unnerving.  
“Did you know about this?!” Tanaka asked  
“I knew he was at Aoba Johsai but I didn't know he had joined their team….” Daichi admitted, there was no reason to hide that fact now.  
“I knew too….” Suga confessed  
“Did anyone else know?” Nishinoya asked but no one said anything.  
“Look guys we can talk about this latter but for now we need to focus.” Daichi tried again to sooth them, this time it worked a bit but there was still tension there. And there probably would be for a long time, their Hinata was no longer their teammate and alley. Instead at some point he would be standing across from them\, their enemy.


	18. Training Camp Pt.2

Iwaizumi POV

Hinata was slightly off as we played, he was still great and jumping around, but I could tell he was extremely nervous. After our first set the guys had asked if he was okay, and he gave them a smile saying he was. But now with the second set about to end I could see him coming undone.  
“Coach I think you should pull Hinata out for a bit…” I said quietly to him after the other team had called at timeout. With a glance at said person he nodded, he must have seen what I saw. Hinata wasn't doing well.

When Coach switched him out he looked kinda sad, like he always did when he left the court, but he understood. He knew he was struggling and gladly watched as he tried to regain his composure. After winning the second set against Shinzen we had a bye round in the practice schedule, I took that time to grab him to talk. Oikawa is not far behind.

“Hinata are you okay?” I asked once we were out of the gym and far away from the others.  
“Yeah…” Hinata looked at the ground trying to decide if he should say more, “I just...its odd I guess.” he finished, he looked guilty  
“WHat do you mean?” Oikawa asked, putting a hand under his chin and guiding his gaze up.  
“I uh...I'm just having issues…” HInata stumbled about how to say it  
“You're having issues adjusting to playing with our team in an actual match…” I said understanding, he was struggling with this situation and having the issues made him feel guilty.  
“Yeah…” Hinata turned read slightly in embarrassment “I'm sorry”  
“You don't have anything to apologise for.” Oikawa said, placing his hand on his shoulder.

We glanced at each other, and I knew that we felt the same. Hinata was having issues adjusting to being with us instead of Karasuno, and while it hurt a bit we understood. And while we wanted to comfort him about it we didn't know how.

“Hey! Hey! Hey!” someone started to call from behind us before we could say more, turning I saw Fukurodani’s captain and ace “Hey! Hinata there you are!” He came running up to us and flug his arms around HInata, earning a scowl from Oikawa.  
“Hey Bokuto...:” Hinata said hugging him back before pulling away “You know we just saw each other an hour ago right?” Hinata said laughing.  
“Yeah!” He started to say something else but someone called him and he dashed off.  
“You're close to Fukurodani’s captain I see…” Oikawa watched the guy retreat and then looked at HInata like he deserved to know why they were so close.  
“Yeah Bokuto is really awesome, hes their ace and captain and when he spikes the ball is goes like wood ash and bam….” Hinata said excitedly, not noticing Oikawa's dark mood, though it didn't stay long as Hinata was smiling brightly at him.

Oikawa POV

I felt extremely protective over Hinata, each time someone from another school came and talked to him I had to fight the urge to scare them away. I felt like they were trying to steal him, and I wouldn't allow it.  
“Shittykawa calmed down.” Iwazumi said coming up behind me and hitting my head, we were going to change after winning our second match, done for the day.  
“But Iwa-chan I can't help it…” I complained “Everytime someone comes up to HInata I get… Well I dont know its like its worry but so much worse…”   
“There's nothing to worry about though Hinata's safe.” Iwazumi said looking me straight in the eyes, I nodded feeling a bit better but not much.  
“Hey guys have you seen Hinata?” Hanamaki said coming out of the locker room, they had been standing outside talking.  
“Isn't he in there?” Iwaizumi asked, walking in the locker room without waiting for an answer, checking it and the bathroom. Hinata wasn't here.  
“When was the last time you saw him?” I asked, panic starting to bubble in me.  
“They gym I think…''Kindaichi said coming up beside us, he didn't have to ask who we were talking about, he just knew.

Hinata POV

“Hinata are you gonna join us for some extra practice?” Kuroo called me just before I left the gym, he was with Bokuto and Akaashi.  
“Sure!” I said bounding over to them, I was excited to train some more.

We all took turns spiking, Akaashi set for one of us and the other two tried to block. We had just gotten into a good rhythm when Oikawa and Iwaizumi came bursting in, some of Aoba Johsai right behind them.

“Hinata!” Oikawa yelled running towards me, stopping me in my approach  
“Oikawa whats wrong?” I asked as he grabbed my shoulders.  
“What's wrong you just disappeared on us.” iwaizumi said, having finally caught up.  
“Huh?” I was confused  
“We thought you were in the locker room, but you weren't….we were worried,” Oikawa said, whispering the last part. THats when it hit me.  
“I'm sorry guys, I hadnt meant to scare you.” I said looking at both of them apologetics. I felt terrible, they had been looking out for me and I hadn't even thought to tell them I was staying to practice more. “I'm so sorry…” I said again.

“Whats going on? What are you sorry for Chibi-chan?” Kuroo asked, coming up with the others.  
“Oh uh I just didn't tell them that I was gonna stay and practice….” I said as everyone drew closer, wanting to know more about what was going on.   
“WHy would you have to tell them?” Bokuto asked confused “It's not like you hadn't stayed and practiced with us before…” He didn't see the problem with his words.  
“That was when he was with Karasuno” Akaashi said to him bluntly “He should have let his new team know.” 

I was never so grateful for Akaashi in my life. He had made it seem like them worrying was natural, not due to something else.

“I'm really sorry guys…” I said not only looking at OIkawa and Iwaizumi, but also looking towards my other teammates who had followed them in.  
“It's okay…” Iwaizumi smoothed, though Oikawa still held my shoulders tightly “we now know and it's all good.” Iwazumi pried Oikawa off me and then led him along with the rest of the team away. “Don't practice too long.” He said before leaving, he was smiling but still seemed kinda mad.


	19. Training Camp Pt.3

Oikawa POV

I was extremely unnerved, Iwaizumi had told him he could stay, but every second that passed and he didn't come out I got more and more worked up. Why had he told him he could stay, we should have just taken him and left along with us, they could be doing things to him. Like those two first years had! I shivered, and tried to shake away the thought.

“Tooru.” Iwaizumi said from the bench in front of me, the one I'd been pacing in front of for thirty minutes “Sit down.” I complied, whenever he used my real name it was serious.  
“I can't stop worrying…” I said placing my face in my hands “But I know there's no reason to be”  
“I understand” It was simple but it spoke volumes  
“Hajime I don't know what to do… I keep thinking about what happened to him. I'm glad he's smiling and playing volleyball again but..” I didn't know what to say  
“It's hard…” he agreed “I don't know how far to go with this, and I don't want to go too far but I'm also worried that I won't go far enough…” I nodded at his words.

We sat there in silence then, until HInata came out shortly after. He saw us, and he looked shocked, worried even. He ran over to us dropping on the floor in front of the bench.

“What's wrong?” He asked staring at both of us  
“WHat do you mean?” I asked confused  
“You guys look really worried and stressed… so I was wondering what had happened….” Hinata's worried expression, his face looking keenly at us, it clicked.  
Iwazumi and I must have been making faces as we talked about them, and seeing them Hinata got worried about us. It filled my heart with joy, he cared about us alot.  
“We were just talking about nothing important…” Iwaizumi said as he understood too.  
Hinata frowned at us, and looked at the ground in thought. He was trying to decide what to say, and when he looked back up he looked very determined, but also somewhat hurt.  
“You guys have been here a lot for me...and you always said that it was important to be truthful about what was bothering me. So what's wrong with you guys, and please be honest this time. I want to help you guys, like you've helped me.” Hinata said in complete seriousness.

When I shared a glance with Iwaizumi, both shocked and in awe about Hinata, we both lost it. Starting to laugh at the true irony. Hinata was worried about us who were in turn worried about him. Seeing us laugh confused him and he open and closed his mouth multiple times trying to say something but ended up at a loss for words. It only caused us to laugh more.

“There's nothing really wrong Hinata..” I said after calming down from laughing “We were just talking about how worried we were for you.” Hinata was shocked, and turned slightly red  
“I'm sorry I hadn't meant to worry you guys…” Hinata said ducking his head  
“It's okay,” Iwaizumi said, “We're just glad that you were okay and having fun.”  
Suga POV

Daichi and I had turned the corner to find just the people they had been looking for. However seeing them laughing and smiling, we hesitated unsure if now was a good time. Having just decided to leave, we got spotted and then waved over.  
“Hey guys,” Hinata said, looking up from where he was sitting on the floor.  
“Hey Hinata,” I said, leaning down and hugging him. Daichi had decided on ruffling his hair as he said hello. “Iwaizumi. Oikawa.” I looked at them each in turn smiling, they smiled back.  
“We know it's getting late but we were hoping to talk to you guys for a bit.” I looked at the other third years, who seemed to understand. “Hinata do you mind if I borrow them for a bit?”   
“Of course not!” He said as he jumped up smiling “I'm going to head to the room then, bye!”  
Hinata bounced away before anyone else could respond, he seemed happy.

“So what did you want to talk about?” Iwaizumi asked, Oikawa was too focused on watching after Hinata, even though he had long disappeared.  
“Well we wanted to know how Hinatas doing” I said looking to meet his eyes  
“Why not ask him yourself?”   
“Because Hinata has a habit of trying to hide the truth, and I know you can tell me how he's doing objectively.” I meet Iwaizumis gaze, not backing down.  
“I'm not really sure how to answer to be honest…” Iwaizumi finally caved “He's doing better than he was last time you guys saw him, but he's still not himself yet.”  
I nodded, I had seen him on the court. Anyone who didn't know Hinata could say it was just because he was playing with a new team, but it was more than that.  
“DO you care to tell us more specifics?” Daichi said, speaking for the first time.  
“If you want to know more specifically you'll have to ask HInata, he's been going through a lot. And we’ve just earned his trust, I'm not going to say anything to break it.” Daichi and I understood, so with nods we left, going in search of Hinata now.

Hinata POV

I was hanging out with the rest of Aoba JOhsai when there was a light knock on the door, and after a quick come in from somewhere in the room, Suga stepped in. “Hinata could I borrow you for a bit?” He asked, smiling sweetly.

I had asked the team to let Oikawa and Iwaizumi know that I left with him, and then followed him into the hall. Daichi was waiting there. It was a little odd, but it was also nice.

“The others were hoping to see you…” Suga started “We understand if you want to wait until tomorrow or long even.”  
“I wouldn't mind seeing them…” I said and when I got a slight nod from each of them I followed them down the hall to Karasuno's room. 

Taking a deep breath I stepped in, quickly being tackled in hugs like before in the gym. However this time I didn't see Tsukki or Kageyama anywhere in sight, I was thankful for that.  
Nishinoya drew my attention, while the others had let go he still clung on to me.

“Hinata!” he hugged me tighter  
“Nishinoya-senpai…” I struggled, he saw cutting off the circulation in my waist and making it hard to breathe “..too tight!” I yelped as his hold only got tighter. Thankfully Daichi pried him off me, holding him back from tackling me into another bruising hug. The others around us laughed, but it too soon died out into a dead silence.

“I'm sorry guys…” I said staring at the floor guilty, but then looked up starting again since I knew I needed to apologise to them properly “I'm sorry I left without telling you, it was wrong.”  
“It's okay, HInata,” Suga said, coming up beside me and sitting on the floor. “We’re just all glad to see you again, safe and sound.”  
“Yeah safe and sound with your old team all around you.” Kageyama said, opening the door, Tsukki standing behind him. Damn, and here I had hoped to bypass seeing them. At least they couldn't do anything with the whole team there, would they?  
“Yeah…” I choked out awkwardly, looking at them and trying to act normal.  
“SO how's the new school?” Tankaka asked, not noticing the tension between the three of us.  
“It's good, the teachers explain things really well. I'm actually passing all my classes for once.”  
“No way!” Nishinoya shouted from where Daichi was still holding him.   
“Yeah it's really awesome…” I smiled trying to remain calm “Look guys I know I just got here, but we have a lot of training tomorrow. Can we continue this then?” I worried they would demand I stay, but they didn't. They all simply hugged me again and watched me leave.

Once I rounded the corner I started an all out sprint, I didn't think Tsukki and Kageyama would follow me but I wasn't willing to change it. I kept running, even though I got a few odd stares, till I reached the hallway our room was in. Stopping for a second outside the door, catching my breath, and then went inside.


	20. Day 2 Pt.1

Iwaizumi POV

When Hinta came back he tried to put on a happy smile but it didn't foul me, and one look at the others in the room said they were not buying it either. But no one asked, the others thought it was because he went to see his old team. However Oikawa and I knew the truth, that while his old team may have been part of the reason, it was two specific people on his old team causing this weird nervousness. 

“Hey everything okay?” I asked when he made it to the back of the room to his mat by Oikawas and mine, the others were a safe distance away so if we whispered they wouldn't hear.  
“Yeah, they weren't there when I got there but once they came in I left” HInata looked down at the group “It was weird, and i feel bad because I hurt the others.”

Of course that made sense, HInata had said he left without telling them. They were probably very confused and hurt by it, and it wasn't until our practice match with them that they had heard from him. Hinata looked guilty, and it made sense too, he had worried them and they had been his friends and teammates. But he also had a reason why he couldn't tell them he was leaving and where he was going.

“Hinata are you going to tell them?” Oikawa asked going and sitting next to him  
“No!” he said it a little too loud and drew a couple pairs of eyes, when they turned away he repeated it quieter. “No...I don't want to tell them.”

We nodded and left it at that, but Oikawa and I knew that he should tell them. But we also would force him to.

The Next Day

Hinata POV

It was a bit easier today, that is until the practice matches started and we were put against Karasuno. Then it was just weird again. Looking at them across the net, laughing and having fun without me. It hurt a little, but I was also laughing and having fun with my new team. Over time I grew really close to Kindaichi and Kunimi and we were now playfully making jokes at each other. They laughed as I got hit in the head with a ball, and then came over and made sure I was okay. And when Kageyama and Tsukki shot glares our way, even though they had no clue why and probably just assumed because I switched teams, they glared back at them for me.

“I'm trusting you guys,” Oikawa said before walking onto the court to start the game. He did the same thing with yesterday's practice matches, and it shifted the mood of the team.

I thought about asking but decided to save it for later as I followed him onto the court. I stood top right,Kageyam across from me glaring, and waited for him to serve. His first two serves were service aces, each time we went and huddled up saying great job. Though the next one was dug up by Nishinoya, I had almost yelled a nice receive before I remembered I was on the other team. The game quickly picked up and we slowly got the lead. I was having issues trying to decide how I felt, I was obviously happy that my team was winning but I also couldn't shake how odd it was and how sad I was that Karasuno was losing. I got lost in thought as a ball collided with my face, Oikawa quickly set it to Iwaizumi who scored, and then everyone came running over.

“Are you okay Hinata?” One of them asked, I wasn't sure who though.  
“Yeah sorry guys, I was distracted….” I said rubbing my forehead, damn that hurt.  
“Can you still play?” Matsukawa asked, staring down at me.  
“Yes!” I said jumping up then, I hadn't realized I was on the ground.They then all laughed as I went bounding towards my spot   
“Hey I don't know if you think so too but...did it look like glasses aimed at the ball at his face just now?” Someone behind me whispered, probably thinking I couldn't hear them

I didn't hear a reply but it seemed as if my team was tender now, and I had a feeling they had agreed with whoever had asked if Tsukki aimed the ball at me. Had he? It's possible, but I wasn't paying attention, I could have easily been hit by the ball on accident. It's not like it had not happened before. And I was content thinking that as we finished the first set, winning by seven. However when another ball came flying straight at my face, to the point where if I moved my head it would be out, I knew that he had intentionally aimed the ball booth times. I dodged, and like I thought it was out, so far out that the ball actually slammed into the wall behind us. 

Aoba Johsai POV

When another ball went flying at HInata's head, in the second set, they knew. Glasses was intentionally aiming to hit him. He wasn't trying to hit the floor with Hinata or simply make him be the one to receive sense his receives aren't that great still, no he was aiming for Hinata. He was intentionally trying to hurt him. And that made them mad.

When it was their turn to receive Hanamaki asked Oikawa to send the ball to him next, and while surprised by the request he agreed. So when Watari dug up Kageyama's serve and sent it to Oikawa he set it to Hanamaki. Who in turn sent the spike straight at the blond middle blockers face, not caring when it hit their side of the floor. And instead of looking mad at losing a point he smiled, more like smirked at the blond blocker in front of him, who in turn snarled back as he left the court with a bloody nose.

His team tried to hide their smiles, well except for Hinata as he was just plain shocked, as the coach called for a time out. Hanamaki got yelled at and was told not to do it again or he’d get taken out, and warned the rest of the team not to pull any stupid stunts either. But even with all of the coaches yelling they could all see a small hint of a smile.

Karasuno's POV

“Are you okay Tsukki” Yamaguchi asked him as he stepped off the court.  
“I'm fine!” Tsukki barked, he was pissed.  
“What the hell do they think they're doing, that guy aimed to hit him in the face.” Tanka said glaring at the other team, and then started that way “I'm not letting this slide!”  
“Don't even dare” Daichi said grabbed Tanka by the collar and stopping him  
“First they steal HInata and now hurt Tsukishima!” Nishinoya yelled  
“They didn't steal HInata. Hinata moved schools and is now on their volleyball team.” Suga reasons trying to calm the team “Are you okay Tsukki?”  
“I said i'm fine!” Tsukki walked away to go to the trainers, Yamaguchi and Yachi following quickly behind him.  
“He seems angry today.” Suga asked after pulling Daichi away.  
“We’re all a bit angry” Daichi said eyeing Tanka and Noya to make sure they didn't run to the other team, of course he didn't really have to worry as Ennoshita was standing ready by them  
“Yeah   
“Yeah but I think he was intentionally aiming for Hinata earlier, and I think it's why that guy purposely spiked him in the face…” Daichi looked at Suga then, had he missed something  
“Are you sure?” Daichi asked, Suga only nodded lips pressed into a thin line.

Hinata POV

When we won the match coach made Hanamaki go apologize to Tsukki for hitting him in the face, saying it was the right thing to do. And when he did I could tell apologizing wasn't the only thing he did. We moved on and quickly continued with the practice matches. We lost against Nekoma in the third set which resulted in a round of penalty laps, and then won our last practice match against Fukurodani. Then we went onto a solo practice on one of the courts, working on spiking and serving. Before we knew it the day was over and we had some free time. Normally I would continue to practice but I decided against it when I saw Tsukki with Kuroo. Instead I decided I would go talk with my old team like I told them I would yesterday.

“Hey guys…” I said walking up to OIkawa and Iwaizumi, I learned yesterday to tell them where I was going “..so um..well” It was easier said than done…  
“Whatever it is, just tell us.” Oikawa said smiling reassuringly at me  
“Well yesterday I told them I would talk with them more, and with Kageyama and Tsukki in the gym training some more… I was gonna go talk to my old team if that's okay?”


	21. Day 2 Pt.2

Oikawa POV

“Of course you can, thanks for letting us know.” Iwaizumi said smiling and then sending HInata on his way, but the second HInata left his smile dropped  
“Why did you do that?” I asked as I scowled at him  
“Because we can't stop him from talking with people, Stupidkawa.” He said hitting me in the back of the head and walked towards our room.  
“But Iwa-chan…..” I followed behind him growing  
“What's wrong with him?” Matsukawa asked when we got their “OH is it because a certain redhead is off somewhere else?” Matasukawa then grinned  
“So shorty choose to hang out with someone else instead of Oikawa big shocker” Hanamaki came to sit with them, smiling also “But it's not like Oikawas the only one upset..” Oikawa followed to where he was pointing, Iwaizumi was there frowning “Iwaizumi is not happy either!”  
“Shut up idiots!” Iwaizumi said as he looked at his phone, trying and failing to get rid of his frown  
“It's his fault he's not here he doesn't get to be upset.” I said pouting.  
“Trashykawa shut up!” Iwaizumi threw a pillow at me, it was the closest thing for him to grab, and it hit me in the face “I already told you we can't stop him from talking to others, besides nothings gonna happen it's just his old team…”  
“But what if they try to get him to go back to Karasumo!” I whined, not caring how I looked, I was too worried that they’d steal HInata away.  
“You're an Idiot” Iwaizumi huffed and then walked over and grabbed my arm, then dragged me out the door and down the hall.

Iwaizumi POV

“Iwa-chan let go!” Oikawa said behind me as I drag him down the halls, I didn't listen though.

I drug Oikawa till I found an abandoned hallway and then I stopped and let him go, crossing my arms. He had a scowl on his face and was rubbing his arm where my hand had been.

“What the hell Iwa-chan?” He asked  
“That's my question, why were you acting like that back there?”  
“I wasn't acting like anything…” He crossed his arms then to, and wouldn't meet my eyes.  
“Dont lie, you've been acting weird since we got here what's wrong?”  
“I just don't like how close everyone is with him…” Oikawa finally said quietly  
“You mean with HInata?”  
“Yeah..”  
“Thats stupid.” Oikawa looked at me then shock on his face  
“Its not stupid!” He almost shouted  
“Yes it is…” I understood how he felt but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that, instead I told him what i've been telling myself “Look Oikawa, HInata trusts us a lot. You know that, after all, he trusts us with the secret no one else knows. How can you worry about the others being closed to him, when he obviously is extremely close with us?”  
“I guess you're right.. it's just that they have a friendship with him based on fun memories with him. And they know a lot of the little things about him, and we don't. Sure we know his secret, and yeah we've gotten closer but…” Oikawa trailed off.

I could see what he ment, we found out Hinata's secret in a way he had to tell us and even though we grew closer because of us it's not the same with them. They started out like normal friends, and though he doesn't want to share his secret with them now he's still really close to them in a different way. It was nerve racking…

It wasn't a surprise when our conversation got interrupted, it seemed anytime we were having an important talk it did, but what was surprising was who interrupted it. It was Nekomas setter, Kenma I think his name was. He had a determined look on his face, and was coming right towards us.

“What is the secret of Shouyou?” He asked, his eyes locked with Oikawas and then mine.  
“Sorry we were having a private conversation, if you don't mind…” Oikawa made a shooting motion but the other setter didn't budge  
“You guys were very loud so it must not have been that private, what about Shouyou.” I turned back to me, eyes determined, and crossed his arms.  
“I'm sorry but Hinata would be mad if we said anything, you'll have to ask him.”  
“Fine I will” He pulled out his cell phone and texted something then put it away, he made no move to leave though and instead went over to the bench and sat.

Hinata came bounding around the corner after a couple of minutes, freezing when he saw us and then slowly making his way over.

Hinata POV

When I turned the corner I froze. Kenma, Oikawa and Iwazumi were in the middle of the hall. I slowly made my way over, noting the shock and surprise on both Oikawas and Iwaizumis faces, along with the smugness on Kenmas that looked very out of place.

“Kenma, you said it was urgent, what's wrong?” I asked stopping in front of him  
“Whats your secret, Shouyou?” He asked looking me straight in the eyes

Kenma POV

Shouyou;s mouth dropped open and his eyes went huge. He hadn't expected it, and normally I wouldn't ask so bluntly but he's been weird lately. He sent a questioning glance to the other two who shook their head and then looked back at me.

“What's your secret? What do they know that no one else does?” I asked again  
“Kenma well um I-” Shouyou stammered  
“It's what you wanted to talk about right?” When I said that his two teammates sent hard questioning glances between us.  
“Were you going to tell him Hinata?” The brown haired one said, I think his name is Oikawa  
“I-uh well…” Shouyou struggled looking at the ground  
“Shouyou..” I reached out and touched his arm, he looked up at me “I won't force you to tell me, but if you want to I'll listen. Either way i'm here if you need me.” With that Hinata started to cry.


	22. Day 2 Pt.3

Hinata POV

“Kenma..” I said as I tried to wipe away my tears, but failed as more kept coming “I just...I don't know how to tell you...th-they...kag-” I was cut off by a sob   
“They? Did Kageyama and the others do something to you?” Kenma asked taking my hands  
“HInata calm down...you're just worrying him,” Oikawa said, coming up beside me and guiding me to sit next to Kenma. “Take a couple deep breaths and then once you calm down you can start again.”I nodded and started following his instructions. It took a few minutes but my tears slowed down and my breathing evened out.   
“Kenma…” I looked at him and “I'm not really sure how to say this but I need you to promise me you wont tell anyone not even Kuroo.”  
“I promise,” He said, looking me in my eyes, so I knew he was serious.  
“Kageyama and Tsukishima...t-th-they were…..forcing me to do things..that I w-wasnt comfortable d-doing with them……” I said looking at the ground, trying to stop more tears   
“..Shouyou..” Kenma gasped hugging me, and then the tears came “I'm so sorry that happened…” he said as he pulled me tighter to him, and I buried my face in his neck crying.

I let myself cry like that for a while. Kenmas arms around me, Oikawa squeezing my hands tightly and Iwaizumi’s hand rubbing my back softly. I felt safe. But I knew I needed to explain more to Kenma, so giving him a tight squeeze I drew back out of his arms. He smiled reassuringly at me and waited patiently as I yet again calmed down my tears.

“How long..?” Kenma finally whispered when I was calm again.  
“Since we lost at the Interhigh preliminaries…” I said and had to look away from him  
“Shouyou...I'm so sorry you went through that…” I looked back and saw he was crying, Kenma had always been the silent shy type and not very outspoken. Seeing him cry, for my sake, was really hard to comprehend.   
“Kenma please don't cry..” I said wiping away the few tears he had shed for me  
“But how could they...to you..it's so wrong….”  
“It was but it's never going to happen again” Oikawa spoke for the first time looking straight at Kenma, who to my surprise met his gaze and then nodded.

I continued to answer his questions, stopping every now and then to calm down again. It helped that Oikawa and Iwaizumi were there, they grounded me in a way. Once I answered his questions he hugged me for a while. Then seeing how late it was he said he was going to go, saying that he was there if I needed him and that he'd see me tomorrow. I didn't move though, and neither did Oikawa or Iwaizumi. We just sat there quietly.

“Thank you…it helped that you were here” I looked at each of them and then back at the floor, they were staring at me intently and I could feel my face heat up.

Oikawa POV

I laughed slightly, Hinata looked up confused at me, which only made me laugh more

“W-what are you laughing at?” Hinata stammered  
“It's just that you're so cute I can't help it” The words were out before I even realized it, but I didn't really mind since they were true. Also because HInata got even redder.

Iwaizzumi was laughing now too, and Hinata was barring his face in his hands trying to hide. I pulled his hands away and held them tightly so he couldn't cover his face again. I smirked at Iwaizumi and he smiled, I had an idea. I waited till the blush died down on his cheeks, he was staring at the floor, and then….

“Shouyou” I whispered his name, and his head shot up from where he was looking at the ground eyes going wide in surprise, and his whole face became extremely red.   
“Shouyou…” Iwaizumi called from next to him after he caught on, Hinata’s blush spreading down his neck.

This was fun, both Iwaizumi and I were smiling at the distraught blushing boy infront of us. It was all fun and then I probably pushed it too far. Before I knew what I was doing I leaned in and kissed Hinata on the cheek, It thought it was funny at first how red he got. But when he stood up pulling out of our gasp and ran away I wasn't laughing anymore. I crossed a line….

Iwaizumi POV

Hinata ran away. Oikawa kissed his cheek and then he ran away. We had just been laughing and having fun, and then he had run away. I looked at Oikawa and he looked back, he was shocked and hurt.

“I shouldn't have done that…” Oikawa whispered   
“Then why did you?” I was still trying to process what had happened  
“I didn't even realize I'd done it till I did…” He placed his head in his hands

I couldn't blame him. I had thought about doing it once I saw him do it, I wanted to kiss HInata's blushing cheeks like he had. But Hinata had ran away.

“Do you think we shouldn't have called him by his name?” I asked as I thought back to what happened, Hinata had not been laughing when we did he had just turned really red. Adorable red, actually.   
“Now that he's ran away I think so, but I thought it had been okay at the time. But maybe not…”

Hinata POV

I ran away...Oikawa had kissed me and I ran away…

“Is Kenma awake?” I asked Lev who had opened the door  
“Kenma it's for you!” Lev said sliding the door open more, my friend turned and looked at me then immediately got up.   
“Shouyou whats wrong?” He was on high alert  
“Can I...uh talk to you... “ I looked at his eyes pleadingly, and he nodded, grabbing my hand lightly and pulling me down the hall.  
“What's wrong?” He asked once we were away from the sleeping area  
“I ran away…” I said turning red at the thought of what happened  
“You what?” Kenma was confused

I explained what happened. How after he left we sat there and then I thanked them. How they had said my name, my first name and then how Oikawa kissed my cheek. And then how I ran away. Kenma hearing this started laughing.

“Stop!” I said but he didn't, I crossed my arms, so much for a helpful friend  
“Why did you run away?” He asked after he finally stopped laughing at me  
“What?” I didn't get what he was asking  
“Why did you run away?” He said again rolling his eyes at me  
“I don't know… I was just confused so I ran away…”  
“Did them calling you by your first name upset you?”  
“Well it was weird…”  
“Weird how?”  
“Well it made my heart start to beat really fast and I couldn't stop blushing…”  
“Did Oikawa kissing you bother you or was it kinda the same?” Kenma narrowed his eyes  
“...Kinda the same i guess…” I looked at the floor and felt a blush creeping on my cheeks  
“Do you feel that way when I call you Shouyou?”  
“No...which is why it's so weird.”  
“I'm going back to my room…” Kenma said rolling his eyes at me   
“But you have to tell me what's wrong, why did I run away?” I said following after him  
“Look you need to figure it out yourself, I could tell you but it's better if you figured it out yourself.” He had stopped to look at me but was now walking again “Go to sleep now”

I reluctantly walked to the room, lost in thought. When I got there Iwaizumi and Oikawa were there too, seeing them I could feel the blush creeping back on my face and my heart start beating fast. Calm down! I screamed at myself in my head. I walked to my mate trying my best not to look anyone in the eye and laid down. 

“Going to sleep already Hinata?” Matsukawa asked  
“Yeah i'm kinda tired, that's okay right?” I suddenly worried that I might have to stay up.  
“Of course it's just weird, yesterday you were the last one to go to sleep.” He laughed and I joined him, I guess that's true. Thankfully he didn't say more and left me to go to sleep.


	23. Hinata's Missing Pt.1

Oikawa POV

Hinata had refused to look at us when he came back last night, and had gone straight to bed. And while he wasn't avoiding us now during practice it was still extremely awkward. Why had I kissed him, what had I been thinking. Maybe we should just talk with him and get it over with. But on second thought I couldn't, what if he felt like the whole situation repeated itself. I had been holding his hand away from his face. No! He wouldn tthink that, he knew he was safe with us, right? 

“Oikawa you have to force…” Iwaizumi said coming up behind me, he didn't call me ridiculous names so he must have been feeling the same way. God what had I done!  
“I'm trying…” I said irritated with myself, he nodded and walked away.

We continue practicing like that. And when it came time to play a few practice matches we sucked even more. My serves were off, Iwaizumi’s spikes didn't hit properly, and the team knew something was off and was affected by it too. Hinata, who was normally bouncing around in a game, was stuck to the ground. We lost against Shinzen, we had barely put up a fight. And after our lap of flying leaps, that also seemed to suck, coach was done with us.

“I don't care what's wrong, I don't even want to know. We have a gap as the other teams play. Fix. This. Now!” Coach said and then left the locker room.  
“What's wrong with you two?” Matasukawa asked coming up to us, Hanamaki not far behind  
“Nothing” I turned and left Iwaizumi close behind.

Hinata had darted out of the locker room right after the coach, not even bothering to change. We knew where he was going, and weren't shocked to find him settled next to Kenma with some of the others from Nekoma close by. When he saw us he stiffened and looked towards the court trying to ignore us, Kenma must have noticed his reaction because he looked up and then he smiled slightly. He nudged Hinata and said something making him frown, then Hinata got up and walked our way.

“Whats up guys? Hinata tried acting casual  
“Not here come on.” I said turning and walking out

Iwaizumi POV

We ended up going back to the locker room, and to no surprise it was empty. Oikawa must have figured it was probably one of the few places we wouldn't get interrupted. 

“So….” Hinata said bouncing nervously  
“We need to talk about last night” Oikawa was blunt, he was hurt by how it happened, so was I  
“What about last night?” Hinata asked sheepishly  
“Why did you run away?” Oikawa pushed  
“Well...um..I…” Hinata was flustered and having issues speaking now, he started turning red  
“Did you think we would do something to you?” Oikawa whispered his question this time and then held his breath, I held mine too.  
“No!” Hinata said firmly as he looked up from the ground at us “I know you would never hurt me like that.” He looked us each in the eye then, making it clear.  
“Then why did you run away?” I asked  
“I-i'm not really sure...I just got really flustered and my heart was beating really fast...and I didnt know what to do so I ran away…” His words were spoken quietly as he looked back at the ground, but for me and Oikawa it felt as if he yelled them at us. We had heard them loud and clear, and we couldn't help ourselves as we looked at each other and smiled widely.  
“So you didn't hate it when I kissed you?” Oikawa teased lightly smiling  
“W-well...I..um..” Hinata was reduced back into a stuttering mess turning slightly pink again  
“Does this mean we can call you Shouyou now?” I asked join in and smiling as he turned red  
“Shouyou..” Oikawa said in almost a whisper, his hand under his chin drew his face up. Then with a shared glance we each kissed one of his cheeks. Hinata's blush deeped so much I thought he might pass out. 

OIkawa let go of his chin as we laughed. A blushing Shouyou between us. And of course as if on que Hanamaki and Matsukawa choose that moment to come in. Seeing the scene in front of them, they broke out into big grins. Well this wasn't gonna be kept a secret, whatever this was.

Hinata POV

Oikawa and Iwaizumi kissed me! Kissed me! On the cheek, they had kissed me. That's what my mind was screaming, I was in complete shock as they laughed at me. I was mortified, and it only got worse. Hanamaki and Matsukawa walked in and they were smiling.

“Oi, what's this?” Hanamaki started smiling even bigger  
“It seems these three are having a little love fest in the locker room.” Matsukawa finished

Love fest?! My mind had something new to scream about. This isn't a love fest, whatever that was. Oikawa and Iwaizumi are just messing around. They thought it was funny right? What the hell was a love fest?

Oikawa POV

Hinata wasn't helping anything as he got redder by their word, and while it was extremely cute, now wasn't the time. Hanamaki and Matsukawa were sure to tell the others if we didn't stop this.

“Stop it both of you” Iwaizumi said “You scaring Hinata, look at him he looks like he's about to combust” He said placing a hand on Shouyous head, trying to calm the very red redhead  
“Hinata does look that way…” Hanamaki said, stopping his banter and focusing on him now “Hinata are you doing alright buddy…?” Matsukawa came over worried now too  
“He's not answering…” Hanamaki said frowning, “I think we broke him!” he then yelled  
“Maybe he has a reset button….” Matsukawa said, then smiled as he started ticking Shouyou

Hanamaki joined in, and soon he was wiggling and laughing. The shocked expression went and the red on his face subsided greatly. While they tickled him out of his shocked state, that they thought they'd put him in, I could help but smile. When I looked up at Iwaizumi he was smiling too, we both were extremely pleased with how this had happened.

The rest of the day went smoothly after that. Hinata was back to bounding around happily, and Iwaizumi and I were both extremely happy. Hinata had not ran away from us for any of the reasons we had come up with, he ran away because he was overwhelmed and we had a feeling that it was in a good way. Everything was great. And we ended our last day of training with a win against Nekoma, which made Hinata very happy. When he ran off to go hang out with Kenma, I wasn't even slightly off put. It wasn't until Kenma came in search of Hinata, who had left ten minutes ago to see him, that anything was wrong.

Iwaizumi POV

Oikawa and I were running through the halls looking, Kenma had followed behind us and panicked too. When he came and asked where Shouyou was we immediately got up and started running, he must have put it together since they were supposed to hang out, and he was following us. We couldn't find him. Oikawa panicked, and I was barely holding it together. But Kenma had an idea. He had us follow him as he asked the people in the gym if they'd seen Shouyou, then to different team rooms asking the same.

“Hinata was with Tsukki and Kageyama, they said they were going to practice.They were just outside the gym” Daichi said when we got to their clubroom “What's wr-”

We ran off before he could finish, but I could hear him following along with a few others, Shouyou would like that. We had already checked the gym so we started opening doors around it. Just slightly down the hall was an abandoned room, when we tried to open it it would bug. It was locked, inside I thought I heard a small sound, so I kicked it, then gained till it opened. I was right they were here. Hinata was on his back, Kageyama leaning over his naked body, and Tsukishima holding his arms by his head.


	24. Hinata's Missing Pt.2

Hinata POV

I was on my way to see Kenma, passing by the gym when they found me. I had purposely taken the long way to avoid passing Karasuno's room, however it seems my efforts were in vain. Calm down, I thought, they can't do anything here. Just quickly get past them and to Kenma. I'll be safe with Kenma. That failed though. WHen Daichi came out of the gym asking what was up, Tsukki had wrapped a hand around my shoulders and said we were gonna practice. Then once the captain and the others were gone they forced me down a hall and into a dark room.

“I've been waiting to talk with you..” Tsukishima's voice went low, a dark shadow across his face.  
“J-just leave me a-alone…” I stammered backing up  
“Why would we do that Hinata?” Kageyama came to stand behind me stopping my slow retrate away “You can't run from us remember?” his voice in my ear as he slipped his arms around my waist.

Tsukishima came up in front of me, bending down and kissing me, ignoring my stops and no’s as I tried to pull away, instead he reached around and dug, fingers in my hair and held me there, unable to move away. Kageyama's cold hands then slipped under my shut, dragging it up as he moved his hands up to my nipples, squeezing them as hard as he could causing me to whimper in pain. Tsukishima had the chance to slide his tongue in and explore my mouth. I was mad and while I knew I should have experienced the consequence so many times, I had to fight. I wouldn't let them do this to me, not again, I was stronger now. I bit down hard,and was slightly glad when I tasted blood. Tsukishima drew back, and I spit the bloody saliva in his face.Yup wrong move.Tsukishima knee collided with my crouch, hard. I feel landing on my knees first and then falling to my side. Bad idea, very bad idea.

“I thought you'd learned already.” Tsukishima said, spitting blood of his own, on the ground. “Apparently you need this explained to you though….” He knelt and grabbed a fist full of hair, forcing me to look at him “You ours and you don't have a say. And since you've forgotten we’re going to remind you.”

Tsukishima pulled my shirt off and tossed it aside, then forced me on my back. He kissed me again, and I fought the urge to fight back not being able to take the pain that was still radiating through me. One of his hands pinned both of mine above my head while the other slid over my body, stopping and tormenting my nipples. Kageyama had knelt then too, taking to my lower half. While I squirmed under Tsukishima's touch he pulled off my shorts and boxers. I heard a soft click and then felt his hand. He pushed one lubed finger in and then another. His mother was moving on my slowly growing erection. Why did my body respond, I didn't want this. Tears streamed down my face as Kageyama slipped another finger in, causing me to let out an unwanted moan into Tsukki’s mouth.

He pulled back smiling and then stuffed a cloth of some kind in the mouth, moving to sit above my head and holding my arms down. Kageyama and simultaneously pulled his fingers out, shifting to sit between my legs. Then the kick came to the door. Then another, this one causing it to fly open. 

“Get the hell away from him!” He roared, rushing into the room, Oikawa not far behind.  
“Oh GOD!” Kenma exclaimed standing in the doorway now, hand pressed firmly to his mouth.

Iwaizumi fist collided with Kageyama's jaw, Oikawa running towards Tsukkishima who immediately let go of me in an attempt to block Oikawa's fist. Kenma came to me, taking his jacket off and wrapped it around my shoulders. THen he hugged me tightly, hiding my face in his chest and rubbed my back soothingly.

Oikawa POV

I lost it. I hit glasses hard, and went to hit again but was pulled back. Iwaizumi was there, why was he stopping me? I wanted to rip them apart, and knew he did too, so why? THen my eyes followed him. Shouyou was crying, covered only by Kenmas jacket. He was more important than ripping them to shreds. Huffing I let go of glasses and moved towards Shouyou with him. Grabbing his shirt along the way, Iwaizumi grabbed his shorts. We dressed him as best we could, and then Iwaizumi picked him up. Carrying him away, Kenma behind him, I stopped at the door though. Daichi and Suga had followed us, they stood there shocked and horrified.

“Shouyou doesn't want anyone to know...you can talk to him later but for know it would be best to respect his wishes.” I didn't wait for a response, I knew they would stay quiet.

I then made my way down the hall, catching up with them as they reached our locker room. We went in, locking the door behind us, and then sat down. Shouyou was curled in Iwaizumi’s arms, clinging to him tightly as he cried. I sat next to them, reaching out to run a soothing hand through his hair. Kenma sat across from us, he was worried but he also looked like he felt slightly out of place. Slowly Shouyou calmed down, his crying becoming soft sniffles and then stopping completely in silence. He still clung to Iwaizumi, finding safety in his arms.

“Shouyou are you okay?” I asked after he’d been silent awhile, he didn't say anything though.  
“Shouyou it's okay we have you…” Iwaisumi said, holding him tighter.  
“I-I…” Shouyou started weakly but then stopped.  
“It's okay you don't have to talk if you don't want to,” Kenma said from the other bench, his eyes said as he looked at his friend. “They won't be able to touch you again.” Shouyou nodded at this and then clung tighter to Iwaizumi.

There was a knock at the door, I got up and to no surprise it was Daichi and Suga. A saw a few other faces watching curiously at the odd behavior, but then moving on, unaware of what had happened.  
“He's not talking right now guys, I don't think he will for awhile…”  
“I want to talk with you.” Suge said voice sharp, putting a hand on the door to stop me from shutting it. One look at his eyes said he wasn't backing down.

I reluctantly let them in and shut the door, we stood in the entryway, I wasn't letting them any father though. And they didn't try.

“How long?” Suga asked  
“We found out shortly after our practice match with you.”  
“That's not what I meant” Suga said harshly  
“I knew what you meant and it's not my place, Shouyou is the one you need to talk with and he's not talking right now. WHen he's ready I'll get you, but for now…” I opened the door and reluctantly they left, then shut and locked it again.

I walked back, seeing everyone the same as I left. I was frustrated. I had already told them they needed to talk with Shouyou and that they could as soon as he was ready but they came looking for answers anyways, but then again I couldn't really blame them since I understood. Sitting back down I went back to moving my hand through Shouyou hair, and to my delight he leaned slightly into the touch. And after a while his tight grip on Iwaizumi lessened.

“Shouyou..” He looked at me as I called his name “Are you okay?”   
“I'm getting there….” He said, voice raspy from crying.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Iwaizumi asked  
“...can we just sit like this awhile longer…?” he asked and when we nodded he set his head back on Iwaizumi's shoulder and closed his eyes, though he didn't fall asleep.

Iwaizumi POV

Shouyou relaxed back into my arms, and I could help but feel slightly happy. He felt safe and secure enough to sit there and not talk. Our presence had calmed him. And without realizing it he had calmed us down too, we had been ready to tear them apart. But with him in front of us that anger went away, replaced by the soft calmness. We probably say that way for only ten aor fifteen minutes, but it felt much longer in a good way.

“Thank you…” Shouyou said lifting his head from my shoulder “Thank you for coming and finding me” He looked me in the eyes and then at Oikawas, and then at Kenmas, only to look back at me and Oikawa again.  
“We’ll always find you.” Oikawa said as he continued to brush his fingers through his hair.  
“We won't let them hurt you…” I said and he nodded.  
“I know...I'm safe with you guys” Shouyou words were simple, but they hit us hard. We had only guessed he felt safe with us, and knew he was confirming it. He was safe with us.

Kenma must have felt extremely awkward because he slowly stood up, whispered in Oikawa's ear and then left after Oikawa nodded. Shouyou had leaned back on my shoulder and closed his eyes, so he didn't see Kenma leave. When Oikawa softly whispered in my ear I understood. He trusted us with Shouyou, and while he knew he had meant that he was safe with Kenma too, Kenma knew this was a conversation that was best for the three of us. 

Hinata POV

When I opened my eyes again Oikawa wasn't there, and when I was about to ask he came back around the lockers and sat down. Where had he gone, I glanced over and saw Kenma was gone…

“Kenma left just knowing, he said he loved you and that he knew he knew you were safe, and that he was sorry he had to go and for not telling you himself.” Oikawa supplied as he noticed me looking at where Kenma had sat, I nodded.  
“Shouyou” Iwaizumi drew my eyes, everytime they said my name I couldn't help but look at them “I'm sorry he had to go but your okay, we’ve got you” I nodded and we sat in silence again  
“I hate to say this but we need to get going, it's probably really late and if we aren't in the room soon the coach will kill us.” Iwaizumi said, sighing.  
“Yeah lets go…” Oikawa agreed

Though we didn't move for a few minutes, instead we sat there. Sitting and enjoying the peace. Then knowing they were right I stood up, fixed the hasty thrown on clothes, and turned to them. They eyed me making sure I looked okay and then we left. The hallways were empty as we made our way back, and when we reached the room everyone was there. Most of them were asleep but a few were awake, sitting by a light in the corner. It was Hanamaki and Matsukawa. They smiled at the three of us, but didn't say anything. And when we laid down they shut off the light and went to bed too. 

I don't know how long I laid there for, but it was awhile. My mat was in between Oikawa and Iwaizumi, and I couldn't help but smile as they had each reached for one of my hands, holding them tightly. I was safe. And then I went to sleep.


	25. Going Home

Aoba Johsai POV

Hanamaki awoke to being prodded in the side, and when he finally woke up he saw Matasukawa grinning. Then he noticed a few others grinning over him too.

“You gotta see this!” Matasukawa said as he grabbed Hanamaki and started pulling him up and then towards the back of the room, the others followed.

He started to grind too, this was just too good. Oikawa and Iwaizumi had scooted over in their sleep and were now sleeping soundly with a squished Hinata between them, who was also sleeping with a happy smile on his face. Hanamaki quickly fetched his phone, snapping a few quick pictures. This was going to be fun. THen once the team all had their fill of laughing quietly, some also took pictures, they started yelling at the sleeping trio. Hinata, to all of their surprise, was the first to wake up. Instantly turning a deep shade of red. Iwaizumi was next groaning at them to shut up, then he opened his eyes and took in the situation, though he hid most of his reaction, and before he could pull away Oikawa woke up. When he noticed how they had been laying he smiled sheepishly and let go turning slightly red. As this played out the team took more photos of the reactions, they had tried to be secretive but Iwaizumi saw and got mad.

“It's not our fault you decided to all lay so cute together.” Hanamaki said, moving his phone away as Iwaizumi tried to grab it, Oikawa was failing to grab Matsukawa a bit away.  
“Delete them.” Iwaizumi frowned at him and crossed his arms.  
“What and get rid of how cut Hinata looked between you two, no way!” He saw Hinata blush even darker from the corner of his eye, but the true victory was the slight blush Iwaizumi had.

This had gone on for a while, neither side budding till there was a knock on the door. Kenma Nekomas setter popped his head in, and hesitated when he saw every eye turn to him.

“Um...Shouyou can I talk with you?” He finally managed drawing back even more  
“Sure!” Hinata said getting up and bouncing away, happy to leave the chaos around him.  
“They seem close…” Matasukawa said he got an annoyed hum from Oikawa as his only response though.

The interruption had made everyone forget about the pictures on the phones, instead they turned to packing up their things because they'd be leaving after lunch. But there was a slightly annoyed buzz in the air at home. Hinata was to Nekomas setter, Oikawa and Iwaizumi not the only ones slightly agitated still by it, but not as much as the others in the room who had just found out. However the annoyance their teammates felt quickly vanished as Hinata came back, having been gone only a short time.

Hinata POV

“I'm sorry I left without saying anything yesterday.” Kenma said once we were down the hall  
“It's okay I understand, it was kinda weird and you had to get back to your team.”  
“It wasn't really weird, it just seemed more like a private conversation for you three.”   
“What do you mean?”  
“You still haven't figured it out?” Kenma said after rolling his eyes at me  
“Figured what out?”  
“Nevermind. Just i'm glad you're okay and if you need me call me.” Kenma hugged me and then left, I wasn't surprised that he’d come to say goodbye privately, because even though I wouldn't leave for a few more hours that's just who he is.

When I got back to the room there was an awkward silence, everyone packing quietly. I wondered what had happened to cause it, tempted to ask but decided not to. 

“So Hinata you're really close with Nekomas setter.” Kunimi said coming over next to me  
“Yup Kenma and I are great friends” I smiled brightly  
“That's nice,” Kunimi said, smiling slightly, he looked like he wanted to say more but decided not to and moved on.

Before I knew it I was saying bye to everyone else and was getting on the bus. It was great to be leaving, I frowned at the thought, I've never been happy about leaving training camp. Then again things were different now, I decided to quickly push that thought away and turned to look out the window, soon falling asleep.

Oikawa POV

“Hajime what is Shouyou to us?” I asked quietly even though everyone was asleep  
“What do you mean?” He asked his brows furrowing deeply  
“What is he to us? And what are we to him?”   
“Were friends?” He said it like a question, unsure of what we were too.  
“Are we though? I had thought we were but i'm not sure anymore.”   
“What brought this about?”  
“Kenma found me before we left, he asked what I thought we were to Shouyou and I didnt have an answer...I thought maybe you would.”  
“I'm not sure either….” He frowned and our eyes traveled to the sleeping redhead.

SHouyou had started out as an adversary across the court. Then he became someone we wanted to be our teammate as he switched schools, when we knew something was wrong he became someone to help. And slowly we had become friends and teammates. But what now, our relationship wasn't that of friendship was it? I didn't think so. I love seeing him smiling and laughing, loved the way he had blushed as me and Hajime teased him, and how he felt he could trust us. He felt safe with us, and he had soothed us like we had him. This wasn't friendship, but more. And I knew Hajime felt the same.

“I think we’re falling in love with him.” I said softly and he nodded agreeing.

Iwaizumi POV 

Tooru was right. They loved Shouyou. Just thinking it made him want to burst with joy, to smile and laugh. But he didn't, he remained calm like always. He just stared at the sleeping ginger and thought. Though soon he wasn't happy with just staring, and apparently neither was Tooru as he got up and picked Shouyou up. Bringing him back and placing him on our laps, Shouyou’s eyes only fluttered briefly before he closed them smiling. It would be hell to pay when the others woke up and saw, but for now none of us cared. We just fell asleep. Tooru and I leaned on each other while we both held Souyou.


	26. Home

Karasuno POV

The bus was silent as they left training camp, tension in the air. No one talked, no one laughed. Only four people on the bus knew what was wrong, the others had tried to find out but it just got worse. SO even the normally loud teammates sat quietly.  
“Daichi have you heard from Hinata yet?” Suga asked for the fourth time this morning.  
“No,” Daichi clenched his fist, shooting a glance towards where the other was sitting.

Suga and Daichi haven't told anyone, they knew Hinata didn't want them to so they didn't. And while they waited to hear from him they were doing their best not to start freaking out on the other two. How could they have done that? Was all either of the two could think, neither slept last night. They had talked. Now they knew why Hinata had left, all his strange behavior leading up to him just disappearing. As they sat in the back, booth seating in quiet rage, they stared daggers at the other two. 

A Few Days Later 

Oikawa POV

Shouyou was panicky looking through his gym bag as we got ready for practice. He seemed really unnerved, and with a quick look at Iwaizumi, we both headed over to see what was wrong.

“Shou-chan” I smiled a bit at the new nickname I had for him, but tried to remain serious “Is something wrong?” I looked at the mess around his gym bag,  
“I can't find my long sleeve shirt, I thought I grabbed one, but I can't find it anywhere!” He then turned his gym bag over and dumbed the entire contents on the floor searching through the pile.

Over the past weeks his bruises have faded, and the marks and cuts have healed. But Shouyou still had a lot of scars that would never go away, though he wasn't worried about the ones given to him those were not in any noticeable places, no he was worried about the cut marks on his arms. THe team would see them eventually in games, but this was a lot sooner than he thought. And with what happened at training camp a few days ago, he was now panicking.

“Shouyou…” He stopped his panic search and looked at Iwaizumi “I know it's sooner than you thought but they were going to see eventually right?” In games.”  
“Yeah but..but” He ll\ooked down, he didn't want them to know  
“Look it's fine, people might not even notice then, and besides no one will ask about them okay?” Iwaizumi said, patting his back slightly.  
“Are you sure…”  
“I am” Only because you'll stop anyone from saying anything, I thought.

Shouyou reluctantly put the things back in his gym bag and went to change, still unsure but willing to trust what Iwaizumi had said. Maybe it would be best to tell the team about his cut marks so when they saw them they wouldn't cause a scene, no we couldn't. There's a chance that they really wouldn't notice. We would hope they didn't.

Iwaizumi POV

The second we started practicing the team saw the scars. They stood out against it pall skin and it was no surprise he'd seen them. The second he went to go practice his serves with Oikawa they bombarded me with questions, even the coaches. I had told them that if we talked about it now Shouyou would notice, and he didn't really want them knowing. So reluctantly they all agreed and we went to practice, only after I promised to talk with them after though. So while Shouyou went into get changed we all stayed behind to talk

Aoba Johsai POV

“His arms….do they have something to do with why he didn't want to play volleyball anymore?” Matsukawa finally asked quietly  
“Yeah, though he doesn't want to talk about it.” Iwaizumi answered, shaking his head slightly  
“Do you guys know what happened?” Hanamaki asked looking between him and Oikawa  
“Yes and he wasn't happy when we found out, it's not like he told us we just kinda found out.” Oikawa said, pressing his lips in a hard thin line,thinking about walking in and seeing Shouyou covered in bruises and marks. “When we found out he kicked us out of his house after yelling at us. He was really mad.” The others nodded  
“Karasuno did something to him.” Kindaichi had been quiet and when he said it everyone looked at him wondering how he could think that his former team had done something to him.  
“A few people and him had some issues, the rest didn't know.” When Iwaizumi confirmed what he said the team was shocked, Hinata had been hurt by his teammates. “And before you ask no you don't need to know who.” Iwaizumi finished stopping the question he knew was coming.

The team nodded, and while they had more questions no one asked them. It was enough for now, knowing what they did, they went and got changed. Each making a silent vow to themself to not hurt him ever, and to protect him so he never felt the need to cut himself again. They wanted to protect their little ball of sunshine.

Oikawa POV

“Do you know why everyone keeps hugging me?” Shouyou after school the next day, as they walked to practice “At lunch when I sat down Matsukawa-senpai and Hanamaki-senpia came up and hugged me and wouldn't let go. And this morning Kunimi did the same thing, Kindaichi had to literally pull him off me.” As if to prove his point further when he walked in the gym Watari came up and leapt on him, hugging him tightly till he noticed the dirty look I sent him.  
“Maybe it's because you're such a huggable Chibi-chan!” I said giving him a tight hug then, Iwaizumi who had been silent till then started to laugh. “Iwa-chan dont laugh!”  
“Let go of him and go get changed Trashykawa” Iwaizumi then walked off laughing at me.  
“Iwa-chan mean!” This got a laugh from Shouyou.  
“Shou-chan dont laugh at me too” I fake pouted  
“Sorry Grand King, I'm on Iwaizumi-sempias side!” Shouyou then quickly duked out of the hug and left, laughing as he bound into the locker room  
“Shou-chan, why do you call me that horrible nickname but Iwa-chan gets called your senpai?” I followed whining a bit at the mistreatment

Hinata POV

I only vaguely heard Oikawa's displeasure, my phone chimed and I pulled it out to see who texted. It was from Suga, he wanted to know how I was, and if I could meet him and Daichi tomorrow and talk. I was hesitant, I didn't want to talk yet. But I also knew I needed to. I left the message unanswered for now, I needed to think about what to do first. Maybe if I asked them, Oikawa and Iwaizumi would go with me. Was it fair to ask them, they had said I could always ask them for help but I felt bad for relaying so much on them. But I didn't think I could face Suga and Dachi alone…..


	27. Ready To Talk

Oikawa POV

When Shouyou asked if we would come with him we had immediately said yes. On Friday he had gotten a message from Suga asking how he was, and after talking with us, he decided he was ready to talk with them. So the next day we went to the agreed upon cafe. Shouyou was sitting between Iwaizumi and I, bouncing nervously in his seat waiting. He only calmed down once Suga and Daichi walked in and then came towards the table, we picked on in the far back for a little privacy.

“Sorry for making you wait.” Suga said coming in with Daichi shortly behind him  
“No worries, we just got him a bit ago.” Iwaizumi smiled as they sat across from us.

We waited to talk as we ordered, and then got our drinks. Exchanging small plesantries till they arrived. The waitress seemed to linger longer than necessary before finally leaving. And then we sat quietly, waiting for Shouyou to start.

“So um…” He started looking down “I'm sure you have questions. I'm not really sure what to say so….maybe you could just ask what you want to know and uh I could answer them?”   
“Okay..” Suga nodded, he reached out like he was going to take his hand but changed his mind and brought his hand back, “Okay well I guess…” he looked at Daichi for help  
“How did it all start is what he's trying to ask…” Daichi said solemnly   
“Well it started after we lost to Seijo at the Interhigh...one of the times it was our turn to clean up the gym..” his voice was quiet replying, he was afraid of how they would react.

Suga's hand flew to his mouth, as he realized how long he'd been suffering, Daichi had remained somewhat calm but I could see the anger boiling under his calm features. Not anger at Shouyou, maybe not even completely agree with the other boys. He was angry with himself, for not noticing and not stopping it.

Hinata POV

I answered the same questions over and over again. Every time I told someone else they all asked the same thing. When did it happen, why haven't I told anyone, am I okay, and so many others. Though they were the same things i’d already answered, each question cause me to hurt. You'd think after answering it many times it wouldn't hurt you anymore. But no, it still did. So I sat there, explaining to them about what happened. Crying as they all tried to calm me. 

“Hinata..” Suga was hugging me “I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I didn't see something was wrong. I'm sorry we weren't there to protect you. I'm so sorry.” He has started crying too.  
“It's okay Suga...you have nothing to be sorry for.” I hugged him tightly back and then let go.  
“What do we do from here?” Daichi asked then, looking more towards Iwaizumi and Oikawa then at me “About them..”

He wanted to know what to do about Tsukishima and Kageyama. What to do about what they did. I wanted to know what to do, and while they all had ideas about what might be right, it wasn't really right to do anything. Some might believe that they needed to pay, i'm not sure about that. For now I wanted to put them as far away from mind as possible.

“Shouyou doesn't want to do anything about it.” Oikawa said he knew how I felt, they both did.  
“Okay….” Daichi nodded, he seemed to think differently but he agreed.  
“Just make sure they stay far far away.” Iwaizumi added, there was a mean glint in his eyes   
“They will.” Daichi promised. “So about the rest of the tea-”  
“I don't want them to know” I cut him off “I'm sorry but I don't.”  
“Okay” he and suga both agreed nodding

We talked a bit more, our conversation turning away from what had happened. Suga asked how things were, and about what I was doing now. But too soon they had to leave, they had to catch the train to go home. So we walked them to the station and said goodbye, I waved till the train pulled away. 

“You know you'll have to tell the others eventually right?” Oikawa said on the way to my house.  
“Yeah, but i'm not ready for them to know yet.” I looked at the ground and said “I hadn't really wanted Daichi and Suga knowing either but they kinda saw it happen so…”  
“Why don't you want tall people?” Iwaizumi asked  
“I just don't want to talk about it. I'm afraid they’ll look at me differently.”   
“Different how?” Oikawa stopped tugging on my arm so id stopped too  
“It doesn't matter can we just go…” I said trying to start walking, but Oikawa pulled me back   
“No. How are you?” He wasn't going to let this slide   
“I don't want to talk about it can we just go”  
“No we cant, how do you think they’ll look at you”  
“You saw the look Daichi and uUga gave me, like I was broken. And maybe I am! I don't want anyone else to know, to see me that way” I was angry, why did they have to push me to tell them, I didn't want to. 

Iwaizumi POV

Shouyou saw himself as broken, and he thought others saw him that way too once they knew. He had healed physically, but he was still having issues with this. Oikawa and I hadn't even considered it, hadn't even thought that he would struggle mentally with this. After all he hadn't cut himself since we found the blades, sure I took them away but he could have gotten more easily. He also had not had any more nightmares. We thought he was moving past it, but others finding out had halted all our progress.

“You're not broken. And no one sees you that way.” Oikawa grabbed his shoulders and forced Shouyou to look at him in the eyes “Why would you even think that?”

He remained silent, and looked down away from Oikawa's gaze. He didn't want to answer, and I doubted that he would.

“Did they say something to you at the camp?” I asked, not needing to explain who they were, and he shook his head no. “Have they said something like that to you though?” When he flinched I knew I was right.  
“What did they say?” Oikawa voice was softer now, losing the edge it had earlier  
“They said...they had said before...that I was broken and that no one….no one would want someone like me...that after all that they had done….that I was disgusting and...that I was lucky that I had them...because no one would want me…” He started crying softly halfway through, and was gragging his hand furriously across his facet to stop the tears.  
“That's not true!” OIkawa hands went to his cheeks, wiping away the tears “You're not broken or disgusting. You're so many things, but not those never those.”   
“Are you sure?” Shouyou sniffled  
“Of course we're sure.” I said coming up and wrapping an arm around his shoulder.   
“Your amazing person Shouyou, what those two did and said to you was horrible. And you shouldn't let their hateful words and actions bother you.”   
“Okay..thank you guys..i’m sorry”   
“What are you sorry for?” I was confused, he hadn't done anything wrong  
“For crying again, and for getting angry at you guys when you were trying to help.”  
“That's nothing to be sorry for, now let's go back to your house.” Oikawa grabbed one on his hands, pulling him as he started walking again, Shouyou smiled and then reached for mine. Hand in hand the three of us walked to Shouyou’s house, Oikawa and I had started staying over on the weekends to play volleyball and hang out. At first it was because we didn't want him to be alone, now it was because we didn't want to be without him.


	28. Home Alone

Oikawa POV

When we got to Shouyou we found a note from his mom saying she’d gotten called into the office, that she dropped Natsu off to spend the night at her friends, and that she would be home late. She left money for us to order pizza and a reminder to not stay up too late. After the pizza got here we went up to Shouyou’s room and put on a movie, though we only half paid attention to it as we ate and talked. Everything had been going great. Until it wasn't. We just came back up from taking our dishes down. Then Shouyou fell, tripping forward, I tried to catch him but instead we went tumbling onto the ground, him landing on top of me. 

“Aw...sorry” He pushed himself off my chest but was still leaning over me, shit he's too close.  
“It's okay….” I tried looking anywhere else, him leaning over me like this, it was too much.  
“Oikawa are you okay...you're really red…” Shouyou was staring at my face, still hovering over us with no attempt at moving.  
“I-I’m fine”  
“Really you do look really red there? Iwaizumi mussed looking down at me while he smiled, he found this funny.

Before I thought about what I was doing, or the consequences, I leaned up and grabbed Iwaizumi’s arm tugging down as hard as I could. It resulted in him falling on top of Shouyou and me, and for a second I laughed triumphantly. Then it wasn't so funny. I looked up and saw Shoutout's bright red face, and then I closed the distance. Kissing him, it was just a peck really, when I pulled back his eyes were huge in shock and his mouth hug open a bit. I smiled, and then leaned back in, slipping my tongue into his already open mouth, his eyes fluttered closed and then he kissed me back. It was just a short kiss, I could feel Iwaizumi looking at us, and when I pulled back I was right. He no longer was laying across Shouyou where I had pulled him down, he was now sitting next to us in complete shock. 

Iwaizumi POV

Oikawa was looking at me with a gleam in his eyes, I've seen it so many times before. Whatever he had planned was nothing good. He sat up pulling the still shocked Shouyou with him. Thenhe leaned over, grabbed my shirt pulling me closer, and kissed me like he had Shouyou. I hesitated and then gave in, and like the one he shared with Shouyou, it was a short kiss.

“Your turn…” Oikawa purred almost in my ear, I was only confused for a second then I understood. I looked at Shouyou, his face red, and he looked at me. I only hesitated a second before I leaned over and claimed his lips, they were as soft as they looked.

When I looked back at Oikawa he was grinning, his eyes still holding the same sleem. And while normally I would stop whatever plan he had, I really didn't want to. He kissed Shouyou again, longer and deeper. Causing him to squirm a bit in his arms. Then he started kissing down Shoutout's neck, causing a small gasp from him. I smiled and then leaned back in, I knew exactly were this was going, and for once decided not to stop Oikawa from what he had planned

Oikawa POV

Iwaizumi caught on instantly to what I was doing, kissing him again, while I made my way down his neck kissing and biting. Causing small purple marks to spring up. I let my hands slide down to the hem of his shirt and slid them under, letting them hover around his waist, and then slowly slid them up his torso. Finding his nipples, I smiled into his neck, I pinched them slightly teasing them as I kissed my way up to whisper in his ear.

“Shouyou are you okay with this?” Iwaizumi stopped for a second then, releasing his lips so he could answer. He was panting, and bright red.  
“Yes” It was a faint whisper, so soft that one might miss it, but it rang loudly in my ears.  
“If you start feeling uncomfortable you just have to tell us to stop, okay?” He nodded

I pulled Shoutout's shirt off him, and shifted him to sit over my lap facing me, kissing him. Iwaizumi started peeping kisses down his neck and then across his shoulders, his hands looping around and sliding across his torso. My hands slid up and down his thighs, and then moved to rest on his hips.

Hinata POV

Oikawa pressed down on my hips slightly, pressing me so that I could feel his hard on. I gasped slightly, and he pulled away from our kiss, both of us trying to catch our breaths. 

“Why are you surprised Shouyou?” Iwaizumi’s voice was in my ear, his warm breath sending shivers down my spine “Are you surprised that he's turned on by you?” his voice sounded rougher than normal.  
“Shouy-” Oikawa started to whisper but was cut off

Downstairs was a sound of the front door closing, and then someone walking up the stairs. My mom was home. We hurriedly jumped apart, my shirt was tossed to me and I rushed to put it on. I had just put it over my head when there was a knock at the door.

“Shouyou,” My mom said, opening the door, I quickly pulled my shirt down and tried to act natural. “I just wanted to let you know I'm home, and see if you boys needed anything?”  
“I think were good Mrs.Hinata” Oikawa answered because I was unable to speak  
“Okay well dont stay up to much longer, goodnight.” My mom then shut the door and headed back down stairs

I let out the breath I'd been holding, while the other two laughed. I looked at them in shock, how were they not completely mortified. I had thought my heart would leap out of my chest. I could tell my face was burning red, so I hid it in my hands, kill me now….

“Shouyou whats wrong, why are you hiding?” Oikawas teased already knowing the answer  
“I'm gonna die….” I groaned, then peaked out from behind my fingers “Do you...do you think she knows about you know.. Um what we had been doing?” I asked hesitantly, they laughed  
“She definitely knows!” Iwaizumi managed to stop laughing for a moment to answer  
“Shouyou of course she does, I mean one look at you and it's obvious.” Oikawa said, and then when I gave him a confused look he led me to the mirror by my door, Iwaizumi following close behind.

I was mortified, they were right, one look and you'd know. My lips were red and slightly swollen, my shirt was on inside out, and on my neck were small purple bruises from where they had kissed me, and I knew I would find more along my shoulders. Oikawa and Iwaizumi stood behind me, wrapping an arm around each other and then each wrapping one around me, pulling me closer to them. I couldn't help but smile at our reflection in the mirror, and they smiled back. 

“Shouyou we want to talk with you,” Oikawa said, walking over and sitting on my bed. He patted next to him and I sat there, Iwaizumi sitting on the floor in front of us.  
“About what?”  
“We should have talked before any of that happened…” Iwaizumi said, did they regret it? Seeing the look that must have been on my face he quickly added “We don't regret it or anything, so please don't think about that. We just wanted to make sure we talked with you about us.”  
“Us?” I asked  
“Yeah us. You see Iwaizumi and I…” Oikawa looked at his friend and then back at me “We like you Shouyou, we like you alot.” I gapped at that, they liked me!  
“And we wanted for us...the three of us to be together.” Iwaizumi finished.

I was shocked. They like me. They wanted to be together. They wanted us to be an us. They wanted me…. This is what Kenma ment. I liked them. I think I was in love with them actually. I was so happy I could burst. Maybe not burst but faint, yeah I could definitely faint. They liked me like I liked them! Oikawa and Iwaizumi liked me! That was my last thought before I did faint.


	29. Us

Iwaizumi POV

Shouyou fainted. We told him that we liked him and asked him to date us, and then he fainted. Oikawa panicked, and I was doing only slightly better. Did he faint from surprise, disgust? Could there be another reason? He told us when we asked that he was okay with what we were doing, could he have said that because he thought he had to? He had looked mortified when his mom came home, and when he saw his reflection. But he had also smiled. It had not seemed fake, was I wrong though? Shit.

“I think we broke him!” Oikawa panicked voice cried  
“We didn't break him, stop being ridiculous.” I picked Shouyou up from the death grip Oikawa had on him, and then laid him down on his bed. “He was probably just shocked”  
“But Iwa-chan he fainted! How can he just faint after we tell him we like him and ask him out?”  
“He could have been extremely shocked by it idiot!” I barked angrily  
“Shouyou why did you faint, I thought you liked us too…” Oikawa whispered as he gently ran his fingers through Shouyou’s hair, though he didn't expect to get an answer not yet at least.

Oikawa

We decided to wait for him to wake up. And the time seemed to crawl by. After about an hour though he finally did, he sat up rubbing his eyes and looked very confused. The realization hit him and he went bright red under our gaze.

“Hey there Shouyou, have a nice nap?” I asked teasing him, but there was a hard tone undertone to it and he noticed.  
“Did I faint?” He asked “No thats a stupid question, dont answer that. I'm sorry…”  
“Why did you faint?” Iwaizumi asked “Were you that shocked?”  
“Well um…” He looked down “Well sort of, but I uh just didn't think you guys would like me...like how I liked you..”

When he said it like that I couldn't be angry, if I ever was at his fainting. I got up from where I was sitting and went to sit with him on the bed. Iwaizumi moved at the same time, and we smiled at each other, Shouyou was too cute. 

“So we’re dating now?” Shouyou asked smiling sheepishly at us  
“Yes we’re dating now.” I confirmed and Iwaizumi nodded in agreement, Shouyou smiled.  
“Great!”

Hinata POV

We didn't bother pulling out the futons, instead we all just slept in my bed. Like the first time they stayed over, but this time I didn't wake up in the middle of the night and freak out. No, I slept till morning, happily snuggled between them. And when I woke up I couldn't help but think back to training camp, when I had woken up between them. And about the bus. I smiled and snuggled down deeper. 

“Shouyou time to wake up.” iwaizumi said in my ear.  
“No, let's just sleep some more.”  
“Yeah listen to Shouyou…” Oikawa's sleepy voice said behind me and his arms tightened around my waist. I smiled at that.  
“If we don't get up your mom will surely come wake us up soon, do you want her to walk in on the three of us cuddling?” Iwaizumi was the devil, with that he had successfully gotten me up.  
“Iwaizumi why do you have to be so mean, being the voice of reason? WHy can't you be more like Oikawa and suggest we sleep longer?”  
“Don't call me that!” Oikawa sit up straight then, glaring at me slightly  
“Call you what?” I had used his name, what could he be meaning  
“Call me Tooru.”  
“What no!” I immediately rejected  
“Why not? We’re dating after all.”  
“Because you're older than me…and besides, Iwaizumi doesn't call you by your first name, why should I?”  
“Oh so if we called each other by our first names you would too?” Iwaizumi grinned  
“Not you too Iwaizumi, you're supposed to be the voice of reason between you two.”  
“I am. And it's completely reasonable for you to call your boyfriends by their first name, even if they are older. Isn't that right Tooru?” He grinned wider  
“You are absolutely right Hajime.” Oikawa grinned back and then they both looked at me.  
“I cant”  
“Yes you can..please shouyou..” Oikawa whispered in my ear, making me turn red.  
“Just say our names come on..” Iwaizumi said into my other ear  
“...T-To-To-Tooru….and...H-Ha-Haj-Hajime…” I was blushing even har\der now and tried to hide my face in my hands, but they wouldn't let me.  
“Again” They both said, smiling big and bright like two kids on Christmas morning. 

I repeated their names probably a good ten times before I refused to say them anymore. And reluctantly they let it go, each giving me a kiss before getting out of bed. I smiled and followed them, it was a really great morning.


	30. Family

Aoba Johsai POV

“We’re dating” Oikawa exclaimed loudly while walking into the gym. He was holding SHouyous hand, raising it proudly, with Iwaizumi on the Hinata’s other side doing the same.  
“Your dating?” Matsukawa asked “As in the three of you?”  
“Yes!” Oikawa beamed even brighter  
“About damn time” Hanamaki said rolling his eyes, and the others nodded in agreement

No one was surprised. Oikawa and Iwaizumi had practically been stuck to Hinata's side. And if they were being honest watching them like each other while not having done anything, it had been annoying the hell out of all of them.

“Great now that that's out of the way why don't you all go change so we can get to what we’re actually here for, you know practice!” Coach yelled, and they went to go get changed.

After Practice

“Hey Hinata I was meaning to ask, why do you always go to the bathroom and change?” Kunimi asked once back in the locker rooms, Hinata had just started to go to the bathroom like always  
“Oh um well…..” Hinata couldn't think of a lie and ended of stammering  
“Just leave him be Kunimi, maybe Hinata is just really shy.” Matsukawa said  
“No before when he was with Karasuno, I remember him changing with the rest of the team in the middle of the gym out of his shirt and into his jersey…” Kunimi said and then looked at Hinata “So why do you go to the bathroom to change?”

The others, having heard Kunimi’s reasoning, had gathered around in interest. They too had thought it was weird Hinata went to the bathroom to change, except none of them had asked. Hinata was now stuttering not knowing what to say, and not paying much attention to his surroundings, otherwise he might have noticed two of the third years come up behind him. Matsukawa grabbed Hinata's arms and held them up, while Hanamaki pulled his shirt up. Then the whole team froze.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa walked in then, they had to talk with the coach so they hadn't been there to stop it. They froze taking in the sight in front of them.

“What the hell is going on here?” Iwaizumi snapped out of shock first, going over and pulling Shouyou’s shirt down and pulling his arms out of Matasukawas grasp, once Shouyou was free he regained his senses and darted off to the bathroom.  
“Oh god i'm so sorry….” Kunimi said there were tears starting to sting his eyes “We had wanted to know why Hinata went to the bathroom to change, I-I didn't expect…” He couldn't finish  
“You didn't expect him to have a good reason for not wanting to change infront of everyone?” Oikawa glared at him and then turned to his two friends “And why the hell would you two think it would be okay to do that? Whether you had a reason or not, you don't just go around lifting peoples shirts up!” They all flinched back at Oikawa's anger  
“Are they...Is all of….The cuts on his arms?” Matsukawa asked sheepishly  
“Do you really need me to answer that?” Oikawa glared at him and then him and Iwaizumi went to go check on Hinata, leaving the team in shocked silence with their thoughts.

Hinata POV

“Shouyou come out…” Tooru said from the other side of the door, but I didn't move. I couldn't move. I sat on the floor, knees drawn to my chest crying. They had seen.   
“Please open the door Shouyou.” Hajime said, he sounded so worried. 

Reluctantly I crawled over to the door and unlocked it. As soon as I had they came inside, hugging me. 

“It's okay Shouyou, it's all okay,” Tooru said, running his fingers through my hair.  
“Th-they saw…” I sobbed “They all saw!” I held them tighter crying.  
“HInata….” Tooru and Hajime hadnt shut the door! The team had followed them, and now stood looking at the three huddled on the floor, until Hajime promptly kicked the door shut with a loud bang.

Aoba Johsai

Iwaizumi had kicked the door shut, it had been an obvious sign to go the hell away. The team didn't want to leave, instead sat quietly in the locker room. They needed to apologise, but they would let them calm him down first.

“Kunimi you couldn't have known…” Kindaichi said to his crying friend  
“I should have left it alone.” Kunimi responded bitterly “We all knew something was up with him. We’ve known since he transferred, and yet I just had to ask.” Kunimi sobbed some more into his hands, he felt horrible.  
“It's not your fault…” Matsukawa said placing a hand on his shoulder “All you did was ask a question….we’re the ones who took it too far.”   
“We shouldn't have done that…” Hanamaki said looking to the ground, he was ashamed  
“Do you….do you think they are...those marks are from…” Kunimi tried to say it but he was stumbling trying to get them out “...are from him…..old teammates?” He barely whispered the last words, but everyone heard them.

They sat in silence again after that, all of them too afraid to think of the answer. But at the same time they were dying to know. Hoping beyond hope that it wasn't true. They sat like that for a long while, and almost missed when the others had come out of the bathroom.

“Hinata….” Kunimi said, noticing them first “I'm so sorry.”   
“We all are…” Matsukawa said and the others nodded  
“It's okay…” Hinata mumbled looking at the ground  
“Hinata...those scars…” Kunimi said tears filling his eyes again  
“I would rather not talk about it…” Hinata moved to his locker to grab his bag, but before he could Kunimi was hugging him. After a second of hesitation Hinata hugged him back.  
“I'm so sorry….” Kunimi cried into his shoulder  
“It's okay, you didn't mean any harm by it.” Hinata said trying to calm his friend, he felt bad for not telling him.  
“Hinata please…” Kunimi pulled back looking him in the eyes “Please tell us...it hurts to know you're hurting. And it may be stepping over the line but we're your family, we love you and we want to be there for you.”  
“Family?” Hinata asked  
“Yeah your family. Teams are like a big family.”

Hinata's eyes went wide, he was completely shocked. When he looked at the others on the team they all nodded agreeing with what Kunimi had said. They were his family. They cared for him, and seeing him hurting caused them to hurt too. Hinata started crying again, nodding, and hugged Kunimi tightly.


	31. Not Over Yet

Aoba Johsai

Hinata gave them a condensed version of what had happened. Shortly after they (Karasuno) had lost them at interhigh, Kageyama and Tsukishima and himself had to clean up after practice. How when they were they forced themselves on him, that they had time and time again. And that anytime he tried to fight back he was hurt, first by getting beat then by them cutting him. How after months of being in terror he tried to kill himself, and how he olmsot succed till his mom found him. He had refused to say anything to anyone, in fear of making it worse, but it got worse anyways. When he had tried to kill himself for the second time, and after he made his mom cry about it again, he told her some of what was happening but not who. She had just been offered the promotion, and though she didn't have to move, she had decided to get them out of there. That's when he transferred here. He didn't go into many details and they didn't ask, just sat there in shock and horror and sadness for what had happened to him.

When he finished telling them they sat in silence. No one on the team knew what to say to him. Oikawa and Iwaizumi just sat on either side of him, holding Hinata’s hands like they had the whole time. 

“I'm sorry that happened to you….” Matsukawa said, reaching over and placing his hand on Hinata's knee, “So sorry…” Hinata nodded in response  
“Thank you for sharing it with us, for trusting us…” Hanamaki added with the others nodding in agreement around him.

They sat there a while longer, in silence, before Iwaizumi suggested that they should start heading home. Before anyone left each person hugged Hinata, and renewed the voz they had each made to themselves to protect him. 

Hinata POV

I felt surprisingly calm after leaving that night, it still hurt to think about but Kunimi was right. They were his family, and with knowing that they were there for him, it helped. It reminded him of the time with Karasuno, before everything happened. How it had felt safe and reassuring. Now his home was Aoba Johsai, he thought it was kinda funny how the people who once stood across the court from him, the ones he wanted to defeat so bad, were now what made him feel safe. He laughed slightly, and Tooru looked at him.

“What are you laughing about?” Tooru asked  
“I was just thinking how funny it is, that you guys on the team make me feel safe” I smiled  
“How is that funny?” Tooru looked slightly offended, but it was mostly for show.  
“Because before this happened you guys and I were on different teams and were looking to defeat the other…” Tooru laughed at that and Hajime joined in.  
Oikawa POV

“I'm glad he was smiling.” I said after we dropped Shouyou off “I was worried there for a second, he didn't want people to know but he told them. And now he's smiling.”  
“Yeah. I'm glad he feels safe with the team, and that he told them.”   
“Hey Hajime…”  
“Don't call me that.”  
“Why not, Shoyou made a point we cant be mad if he doesn't call us by our first names if we don't.” I laughed  
“Whatever Shittykawa,” he laughed, “What did you want?”  
“What do you think we should do about those two?” I said turning serious.  
“I don't know…” he slid his hand over his face, the stress evident “I know what i’d like to do, but it's not the answer. But neither is SHouyou ‘I don't want to do anything about it’ viewpoint either. And while I don't want to go against his wishes…”  
“Something needs done.” I finished for him, and he nodded “I personally would like to tear them apart, I think the team does too.”  
“As do I, but we cant.” He frowned “In a perfect world Shouyou would go to the police and press charges, but I don't see that happening.”  
“We could tell the rest of Karasuno, they have those two little crackheads that would tear him apart for us.” I grinned and he looked at me confused “You know baldy and that little Libro”  
“Oh them, I'm sure they would but that wouldn't make SHoyou happy.” 

We continued to talk about it. Going round and round the same points, but not getting anywhere. Like he said the best thing would be for Shoyou turning them in. But as of right now that was definitely not happening. We were just about to part ways when I got a text, it was from Tobio-chan

From: Tobio-chan  
Subject: Not Over Yet  
Message:  
You think you won this, but Hinata is ours. Here's a few pictures to prove it  
10+attachments

When I opened the attachments I gasped. I knew they had to be pictures of Shouyou, but these are horrible. They were horrible. I started to scroll through them, but had to look away. I one Shouyou collapsed on the gym floor covered in bruises and cut marks. Another was him being held down with Kageyama over him. And in another was Tsukishima choking Shouyou while smiling. 

“What is it?” Hajime said taking in the look on my face, all I could do was hand him my phone.

Iwaizumi POV

Oikawa had gone sickly pale, his hands were shaking to the point he looked like he was about to drop his phone he was holding. I didn't know what could be so wrong till he handed me the phone.

“Tobio sent me them.” He started crying.  
“It's okay Tooru…” I hugged him, rubbing his back to try and calm him.  
“The pictures...t-they’re horrible. How could they?”

I squeezed his phone tightly in my hand, I was pissed. I wanted to go find Kageyama and..and...hit him, him and that Tsukishima too. I didn't though. Instead I walked Oikawa home, walking him to his room and making sure he went straight to bed. Then I forwarded Kageyama's message and the pictures to me. When Shouyou...if Shouyou went to the police we would need them later on. Then I went home myself, keeping it together till I got there, and then I allowed myself to break down. I hit the wall twice, so I wouldn't go and punch the people I wanted to. Then knowing that I had to go to sleep, I went and laid down.

From: Shittykawa  
Subject: Are you awake…  
Message:  
Your up right…

To:Shittykawa  
Subject: Re;Are you awake  
Message:  
Why the hell arent you asleep Shittykawa!? You were when I left.

From: Shittykawa  
Subject: Re;Re;Are you awake…  
Message:  
I was faking….I wanted to make sure you got home okay too.

To:Shittykawa  
Subject: Re;Re;Re;Are you awake  
Message:  
I did, now go to sleep!

I turned off my phone and rolled over. Damn idiot Shittykawa, he better go to sleep.


	32. Unknown Number

Aoba Johsai POV

“Okay what's wrong with you two?” Matsukawa asked at lunch.

The team had noticed that Oikawa and Iwaizumi were off, well most of the team excluding a little oblivious ginger who believed his boyfriends when they said they were great. The two had been acting weird for a few days, they hadn't left Hinata's side and their heads were constantly looking around, as if they were looking for someone.

“Nothings wrong.” Oikawa grinned, but no one was fooled  
“Hinatas not here so drop the act, no one is buying that bullshit.” Hanamaki said, the others nodded “So tell us why you two have been glued to the ginger the last few days.”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi shared a look. Then glanced around to make sure they were right about HInata not being around, and once they had confirmed it they leaned in. 

“The other night I got a text from Tobio…” Oikawa whispered, they were at lunch and didn't want others to hear “He made it clear that they weren’t giving up...a-and they…”   
“They sent some rather horrible pictures…” Iwaizumi finished for him, they reached their hands out and then held each other tightly, they both were thinking of what they had seen.  
“Pictures of what?” Kunimi asked, not understanding  
“Of them, doing thing to Shouyou” Iwaizumi hand clinched  
“Do things….” Kunimi sayed softly, looking down as he tried to connect the thought, and when he did he looked up and sadly took in the others who made the same connection.  
“Does Hinata know that they…” Kindaichi asked   
“No and he doesn't need to, he's been through enough.” Iwaizumi said sending his team a glare, they knew it meant that they weren't supposed to tell him and all nodded in agreement.

Before they could say more they saw Hinata had arrived, his friends from class around him. He was smiling and laughing at something someone said. They all quickly changed topics, knowing any second he’d be over to the table. And they were right, Hinata said goodbye to his friends and bounded their way.

“Hey guys!” He said taking the open seat between Iwaizumi and Kyotani   
“Hey Hinata, how did your math test go?” Matsukawa asked and the ginger frowned  
“I'm not sure, it was really hard..” Hinata looked at his bento frowning more  
“I'm sure you did better than you think.” Kunimi said drawing his eyes “You have been doing pretty well on the homeworks, and almost all the questions were from them.”  
“That's because Tooru and Hajime always help me with my homework.” Hinata said and then blushed deeply, he normally only calls them by name when they're alone, the rest of the team smiled at this and laughed.  
“Really what great senpai's you have, isn't that right Tooru and Hajime?” Hanamaki smiled  
“It's only natural to help our boyfriend out.” Oikawa stated proudly, but there was a dust of pink across his cheeks causing the team to laugh at him.

With everyone laughing at him, Oikawa started pouting fakely and leaned on Iwaizumi saying that the team was being mean to him, which only made them laugh more. And when Oikawa found no solace in Iwaizumi he went to Hinata, kneeling next to him and hugging him around the waist. The ginger turned red again, as he patted Oikawa on the head while laughing slightly.

“Oikawa you have to let go now, I have to get back to class.” Hinata said trying to pry Oikawa off  
“Not till you call me Tooru again.” Oikawa said squeezing him tighter  
“Oi Trashykawa let Shouyou go….” Iwaizumi said tugging on the back of his shirt, but wouldn't budge.  
“NO!” He said looking at Iwaizumi and then looked back to Hinata “Shouyou you just said it a while ago…” He whined  
“Fine. Tooru please let go.” Hinata finally gave in, the team had been laughing at them the whole time and others were also starting to notice, so he decided it was less embarrassing to call him by his name in front of others.

Hinata POV

“Hina, you and your boyfriends are sooooo cute!” Aya-chan said as we walked back to class  
“You saw that?” I asked scratching the back of my head, and turning red  
“Oh we saw alright!” Aki said ginning and slinging his arm over my shoulder “The whole cafeteria saw in fact!” He laughed and the others in our group did too.  
“But Hina why are you so embarrassed by calling them by their names?” Chou-chan asked  
“Well they're older than me, and we have only been dating for a short while, and even before that I had barely met them. Plus they don't really call each other by their first names much…” I finished with a drug and looked towards the ground, they all seemed to ‘awww’ at this and I turned even redder.  
“That's so cute Hina!” Naoko said, ruffling my hair.

After School

Oikawa POV

We were just about to head into the gym when Shouyou’s phone buzzed. He looked at it and then flipped it closed, but as he went to put it in his gym bag it buzzed again and then again and again. He had gotten multiple messages, but he just looked confused.

“Is something wrong Shouyou?” Iwaizumi asked, having noticed the odd amount of messages too.  
“I'm not sure, at first it was just a message from an unknown number so I didn't open it since it was probably nothing. But it just messaged me multiple times.” He said confused

I quickly grabbed the phone from him, and he looked shocked. But I didn't care at this moment.

“Go to the gym Shouyou we’ll be there shortly.” I said  
“But my phone…” He said protesting, but with a hard look from me he nodded and then left.

I opened it and I was right. They were from them, one of them must have gotten a new number or they bought a burner phone or borrowed one, I'm not sure but it was them. The first message was similar to what Tobio had said the other day, but the others were worse. Shouyou had said that they told him he was broken and disgusting. But now I knew that it was just the tip of the iceberg of things they said.

‘Do you think they are going to save you? Yours and we won't be letting you go!’

‘Come back before they realize how broken you are and throw you away!’

‘Your nothing without us!’

They went on and on. Then another text came in, this one just pictures, some the same they had sent me and others we hadn't seen. I sat down, no longer able to stand up. If we hadn't been with Shouyou when he got these, if he had opened this….

Iwaizumi POV

Oikawa was pale, sickly white and covered in a cold sweat. I reached out my hand and he gave me the phone, then married his face in his hands. The others on the team, the ones still in the locker room, noticed our strange behavior and came over.

“Is that Hinata's phone?” Kunimi asked, though there was no judgement, just curiosity.  
“Yes…” Oikawa barely whispered as I scrolled through, gripping the phone tightly.

They hadn't been able to get Oikawa mad, so they attacked Shouyou again. THey had hoped to scare him, and it pissed me off. I hit my locker in anger and some of the guys flinched a bit.

“Did they send more?” Matsukawa asked  
“Yes.” I said through clenched teeth  
“Can I…?” Matsukawa asked and gestured to the phone, I shared a look with Oikawa and we both didn't know if we should or not, but I gave in and handed him the phone then sat next to Oikawa.

The others crowded around Matsukawa as he scrolled through, instantly they started looking extremely pissed too. They had been told what they had done to Shouyou and seen the marks on him, but seeing the pictures, it was too much. They sat too then, handing back the phone. I did the same thing I'd done the other night, forwarded the messages to my phone and then deleted them. Then I blocked the number.

“Why aren't you all practicing?” assistant coach Mizoguchi came in, then he looked at all of our face “What's wrong?”   
“Nothing Coach” Oikawa said regaining some of his composure, but he still looked extremely white “Sorry we’ll all be out in a minute.”

Coach looked like he wanted to say something, to ask, but he must have decided we wouldn't tell him and then he left. We quickly got ourselves together, they each promised to keep it a secret from Shouyou, and then we went out to practice.


	33. Be On The Lookout

Kageyama POV

“The number was blocked again.” Tsukki said after practice  
“That's not surprising” I said and he nodded in agreement “Maybe we should go pay them a visit”  
“Pay who a visit?” Tanaka said coming up behind us, great  
“Hinata. We were thinking about going and seeing him.” I said as Tsukki frowned at our teammate.  
“Oh that would be great, why don't we all go.” Before I could say anything Tanaka went running into the gym, great….

Karasuno POV

“Guys we should go see Hinata together!” Tanka ran into the gym saying  
“What brought this on?” Daichi asked noticing the two coming in behind him  
“Kageyama and Tsukki were talking about it and I thought it would be great if we all went!”  
“That would be great!” Noya agreed   
“I think Hinata wants some more time to get used to his team.” Suga injected and then shot a glance at the two first years, his eyes sharp “No one will be going to see him.”  
“What!!!” Noya yelled, not noticing the tension, “But I want to see my precious Kohia, we barely got to see him at training camp!”  
“Yeah!” Tanaka agreed jumping around with Noya  
“No one is going to see him. Now get to practicing.” Daichi said, giving everyone a hard glare, and they left it at that.

Tsukishima POV

Did they really think telling them not to go was going to work. Hell no. They would have to wait a few days, now that the captain and vice captain were watching, thanks to a certain loud mouth upperclassman. But they were still going to go.

Daichi POV

“Coach me and Suga have to step away for a few minutes, sorry but please don't tell the others.” I said when Coach Ukia came in

He gave me a look but then waved me away. I grabbed Suga and we left quietly, as not to be noticed. We went up to the club room, away from everyone so no one would overhear.

“I think we’ll have to keep a close eye on them, they don't seem to be taking us seriously.” I said sitting down “We should probably let them know too.”  
“Yeah, just in case they get away without us noticing.” Suga agreed  
“What are we gonna do about them?”   
“We could always report them, but Hinata doesnt want that. At least not yet.” Suga sat next to me and leaned his head on my shoulder, and I rapped my arm around his back.  
“Yeah, butt it's killing me, not doing anything.” I looked at the ground “How did I not know. How could I not figure it out, Hinata had been acting strange for months.”  
“You couldn't have known, it's not something you could possibly think would happen.” Suga tried to reassure me, but it didn't help, still I nodded but he knew that I didn't agree. 

We went back to practice then, agreed that we would call them after practice, as they would be at practice themselfs right now. I had to put aside the matter, otherwiuse I might do something stupid when we go to the gym. Thankfully I didn't though, that would be hard to explain.

Iwaizumi POV

We were staying after to practice some more, well more like Shouyou and Oikawa were practicing more and I was watching to make sure they didn't push themselves too hard, when Matsukawa came out of the locker room saying my phone was ringing. It was Daichi, Karasuno's captain. I went outside so that the others wouldnt here, and answered the phone.

“Hello?” I asked   
“Hi this is Daichi Karasuno captain, I'm calling because I wanted to let you know that you should be watching out for those two. They were talking about going to see Hinata, and while we’re watching them to make sure they dont theres still a chance they could slip away.” Daichi said he seemed like he wasn't sure about calling, or maybe like he didn't really want to.  
“Okay thanks for letting me know.” I said and was about to hang up the phone, there was so much josoling on the other side, and then a new voice came through.  
“How's Hinata doing?” Suga, their vice captain asked.  
“He’s doing good.”   
“That's good.” He was silent for a second and I thought he might have hung up “Thank you, for looking out for him.” He said quietly, and then after a quick goodbye we hung up.

They were gonna come see him, I thought going back into the gym. If they showed up they would probably get their asses kicked by the team, plus me and Oikawa of course. They couldnt think they would get to see him without us, they couldnt be that stupid could they?

“Okay guys that's enough extra practice.” I said to the two, Oikawa has been teaching Shouyou to serve and he was doing really well   
“Oh come on just a little longer!” They whined  
“That's what you said thirty minutes ago, it's already dark now come on.”

They both yelled fine and went to start to clean up, but I grabbed Oikawa to talk.  
“I got a call from Karasuno's captain, he said those two may be trying to come see Shouyou over the next few days.” I said “I was thinking since tomorrow's Friday maybe he should spend the weekend at one of our houses, that way even if we do run into them they won't be able to follow him to his house.”  
“Yeah that's a good idea, the last thing we need is for them to know where he lives now. Why don't you two come over to my house, my sister’s family will be home tomorrow but then they’ll be leaving for the rest of the weekend.”  
“Okay, we can let Mrs.Hinata know what's up when we take Shouyou home.” We nodded, and having made a game plan we went to help Shouyou clean up.


	34. Together We Can Do Anything

Hinata POV

“You have everything right?” Hajime asked after we left practice, we were staying at Tooru’s this weekend.  
“Yeah!” I said bouncing excitedly  
“Great then lets go, I was thinking we could stop by the convenience store to grab some snacks.” Tooru said as we left school

It was going to be really great, I was super excited about going to his house for the weekend. Though I was also slightly nervous since after tomorrow morning we would be there alone for the weekend. I knew they wouldn't make me do anything I wouldn't want to, and if I'm being honest I wouldn't mind the alone time with them. We are always around other people, our friends and teammates or our families. So this was going to be great.

Oikawa POV

Shouyou was excited, it was really fun to watch as he bounced around us happily. But I was having a hard time enjoying it. Those two must have skipped practice, because they were here. So much for trying to keep them away, I thought silently cursing at Karasuno's captain, though I knew it wasn't his fault. I shared a look with Iwaizumi, when me and Shouyou went inside the store he stayed outside. They hadn't tried coming up to use yet, and Shoyuou hadn't noticed them, but we were not taking any chances.

“Where did Hajime go?” Shouyou asked after realizing he was gone  
“He had to make a call so he's waiting for us outside.” He nodded and thought nothing else of it, or at least that's what I assumed since he was back to bouncing around, I couldn't help but smile at how carefree and happy he is.

Iwaizumi POV

“You two can come out, there's no point and try to hide.” I said once the others were inside  
“Oh we were not hiding.” Tsukishima said smirking as they came closer   
“We just thought we would give you some space.” Kageyama smiled, I couldn't believe the kid that looked up to me and Oikawa for so long turned out the way. “So why not say your goodbyes to Hinata early and we’ll walk him home.”   
“Oh Shouyou” They looked pissed when I said his name, as I knew they would be “going to Oikawas with us, we were spending the weekend with OUR boyfriend.” I made sure to put emphasis one the word ‘our’.  
“Boyfriend?” Kageyama growled through clenched teeth, and I smiled  
“Yeah our boyfriend. Shouyou Tooru and I are dating. So make sure to keep away from what's ours.”   
“Hinata is ours.” Tsukishima yelled and lunged forward, i simply kicked him away  
“No he's not. Shouyou was never yours and never will be.”  
“We’ll see about that. Just you wait, we'll take him back.” Kageyama picked up his friend and they left.

When they came out of the store a few minutes later Oikawa looked at me, and I couldn't help but smile. They had left and Shouyou hadn't seen them, all's well that ends well. Seeing my smile made Oikawa smile too, and we all went on our way to his house.

Hinata POV

“I'm home!” Tooru yelled as we walked inside. “Let me introduce you to my family real quick and then we can go to my room.” He said looking  
“Okay!” I smiled back at him, I knew he lived with his older sister and her family since his parents worked overseas, but I had never met them yet so I was really excited.  
“Noya this is my boyfriend Hinata Shouyou” TOoru said as we walked into the kitchen to find a tall brunette standing, at his voice she started turning around “Shouyou this is my sister Noy-”   
“Dr.Yuji!?” I said cutting him off, once his sister turned around  
“Shouyou?” She looked shocked as we;;  
“You two know each other?” Tooru asked  
“Dr.Yuji is the therapist I told you about…” I said shyly, looking at the ground.

Oikawa POV

Noya was Shouyou’s therapist. I've been talking to her for weeks about him. How come she didn't tell me, well then again there's the whole doctor patient confidentiality, but she shouldn't have let me talk to her about Shouyou if he was her pacient. Then again she looks just as shocked as he does, maybe I never told her his name before, realizing that I mentally slapped myself my bad.

“It's good to see you Shouyou.” My sister said recovering first  
“You too...Dr.Yuji?” Shouyou replied silently  
“Oh you don't have to call me that here, please just call me Noya.” She smiled at him, and I could tell she was trying to make this less awkward “Dinner will be done shortly, why don't you show him to your room so he can set his things down.” She smiled at me and I did as told

Dr.Yuji POV

Shouyou Hinata, he’s been doing better in our sessions, he's been happier and more open. He said that he had two boyfriends, but I never would have guessed it would be those two. To think the person I was giving Tooru advice about on how to help and my patient that was having a hard time opening up were the same people. He must really trust those two if he’s opening up to them about what happened and is now dating them, I smiled at the stove. I'm happy to see that he's doing better.

Hinata POV

“Sorry I didn't know Shouyou.” Tooru said once in his room  
“It's okay, there's nothing to be sorry for. I never told you who my therapist was so how were you supposed to know.” I smiled at him  
“You still want to stay right?” He asked looking at me, did he really thing I wouldn't  
“Of course I do.” I hugged him “Why wouldn't I?”  
“I was just worried you might think it's odd.” e looked at the floor  
“It may be at first, but she's your sister i'm really glad to finally meet her, well I mean…” He smiled understanding what I meant.

And like I had said at first it was a little awkward, but as dinner progressed it was nice. I met Akagi, as Mr.Yuji said to call him, and Takeru his nephew. We laughed and talked, and it was really fun. Everything was great.

Iwaizumi POV

Halfway through dinner Oikawa got another text from Kageyama, it was more pictures. We decided to talk to his sister about it, so when Shouyou went to take a showere we pulled her aside.

“We’re having some issues…” Oikawa said and glanced at me, he wasn't so sure about talking to her about Shouyou anymore, but when I nodded for him to continue he did, “I'm not sure how much Shoyuou has told you, and I know I have told you some things. But were having some issues with the two who did this.” He didn't say their names and tried to keep it brief so as to not let her know too much but still enough to help.  
“What kind of issues?”  
“They have been sending some text messages. It started a few days ago, they sent a warning to Oikawa to back off along with some pictures. And when that didnt work they sent Shouyou some messages yesterday along with more photos.” I supplied  
“I thought you had blocked their numbers?” Noya asked  
“We did, they were sent from an unknown number. I blocked it too.” I looked at Oikawa and then back to her “They showed up earlier, Shouyou didn't see them though. And during dinner they sent Oikawa another message with some more pictures.”  
“What did SHouyou say about all this?”   
“We haven't told him.” Oikawa looked at the ground away from his sister, probably knowing she would say we had to tell i'm.  
“You have to tell him, he has a right to know.” She crossed her arms and gave us each a hard glare, wow look there I was right she did say that.  
“I cant!” Oikawa said looking back at her, tears in his eyes “He's been through so much, and he's finally happy. How do I tell him this? How could I, I don't want to see him hurting anymore.”  
“I know, and I get it.” Noya said placing a hand on each of our shoulders “But he's gonna find out sooner or later, you won't always be there to protect him. So it is better he finds out sooner, from you two, then from them popping up somewhere when you're not around.”

We nodded knowing she was right, then thanked her for her advice and went upstairs. Shouyou had just gotten out of the shower and was looking for us. We told him about the messages and about them showing u. He did his best to remain calm, saying that he was glad that we told him and thanked us for trying to protect him, but I could see the small amount of fear in his eyes. And it hurt to see that.

Hinata POV

Hearing that they had sent messages and had shown up, I was scared. But not nearly as much as I would have if they had been there. They hadn't wanted to tell me, I could see it in his eyes, but they had and I was happy about it.

“Please dont look like that guys.” I said “I know you were trying to protect me, and I appreciate it. But you don't have to carry that all by yourselves. It works better when we all know what's up.” I reached out and put a hand on each of their cheeks and they smiled sadly at me.  
“Okay, we promise that if anything else happens we’ll let you know.” Tooru said  
“Are you sure you're okay?” Hajime asked, eyes scanning over me to cheek  
“Yes. I'm more worried about you two.”  
“We’re fine Shouyou.” Hajime said and then turned his head to kiss my wrist, I smiled.  
“Good.”

And slowly we moved on from it, we didn't let them cause fear. After all with the three of us together we could do anything, at least that's how I felt.


	35. I Want To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter contains sexual content!

Hinata POV

After saying goodby the next morning to his sister, we sat and watched movies, deciding to forgo practicing till later. As we sat on the couch cuddling, I couldn't help but let my mind wander to last time we were alone. They must have noticed I wasn't focused on the movie because they had paused it.

“Is something wrong?” Tooru asked tightening his arms around my waist  
“NO!” I said, turning red, and then realized that I basically shouted it at them “No nothing wrong I was just lost in thought.” I said quieter this time and looked away from their gaze  
“About what?” I could practically hear the smile in Hajime’s voice, they knew what I was thinking about, how embarrassing.  
“Nothing really…” I said but knew I failed to convince them because Tooru scooped me up and started carrying me to his room.

I protested as he carried me bridal style to his room, trying to wiggle out of his hold the whole way but failing, he only released as I was tossed down on his bed. Then placing a knee on the bed, between my thighs, he leaned down and captured my lips. Hajime climbed on the bed behind me, looping his arms around my waist, and started kissing my neck. 

“Shouyou..” Hajime said, his lips hovering over my ear, “Can we pick up where we left off last time?” He asked and then nipped at my ear.  
“Yes…” I said after pulling away from Tooru and catching my breath  
“Remember if you start to feel uncomfortable we’ll stop.” Tooru said, his hand cupping my cheek, eyes locked with mine.  
“I know.” I said resisting the urge to look away and blush, he needed to know that I was serious about this, “I want this too. And I trust you.”

Tooru was kissing me again, deeper and more insistent now, I opened my mouth and he instantly started to explore it with his tongue. Hajime had moved his hands under my shirt, and was now messing with my nipples, teasing them as he kissed my neck. THen one of his hands slid down my waist to my crotch, palming me through my jeans.

Oikawa POV

Shouyou moaned into my lips, and I pulled back smiling, he was so red. I reached and pulled his shirt off, then pulled mine off too. Giving him a quick peck I kissed my way down his neck to his nipples, taking over for Iwaizumi as his hand reached up to turn Shouyou’s head so he could kiss him. I could hear him moan into his lips as I toyed with them, slowly rubbing over one as I licked and sucked on the other. As he kissed him, Hajime undotted Shouyous pants and slipped her hand inside, causing him to square beneath our touch. Shouyou’s hands shook as they sat on my shoulders, and I couldn't help but smile even more.

I stopped my assault on his nipples and looked up toward them, Shouyou was panting and out of breath, Iwaizumi looked at me and he nodded. I kissed my way down further, as he removed his hand from SHouyou’s pants. Once I got to the waist line I stopped and looked towards Shouyou, I put two fingers in his waistband and tugged slightly but not enough to move it.

“Can I remove them?” Shouyou was unable to speak but nodded in agreement.

With that I pulled his pants and boxers down, revealing his hard member, and threw them aside. When I took it in my mouth he withered and moaned. I easily took him all in and then started to bob up and down, causing more moans and whimpers to escape, which were soon silenced by Iwaizumi’s lips. Shouyous hands gripped tightly at my shoulders. 

Iwaizumi POV

Oikawa stopped sucking on Shouyou, pulling his mouth away with a small pop sound, and was back to peppering kisses across his abdomen. I took that chance to turn Shouyou so he was stratiling me. Oikawa understood, leaned to his bedside table, fetching a bottle of lube, while I returned to kissing Shouyou. To my surprised reach down and tucked my shirt up, smiling I helped him and tossed it away. He must think it's unfair that he's naked and we're not, but this is about him. Though that's not where my shock would end, as he moved away from my mouth, kissing down my neck. I felt him bite, softly and hesitant at first but harder once my hand reached up to his hair, then once a small mark was made he kissed it and went back to making his way further down. His hands fluttered to my pants, but I stopped him before he could unzip them.

“Do you not want me to?” Shouyou asked eyes wide as he looked up at me  
“No I do it's just this is supposed to be about you.” I said meeting his gaze, and then he smiled”  
“But I want you to feel good to…” He said and I gave in, releasing his hands to do what he wants, after all how can I say no after he said that.

Oikawa smirked at me over his shoulder as I helped Shouyou get my pants off. I was just about to say something to the smartass when Shouyou licked me from base to tip, and then took me into his mouth. All I could do is moan, because while it wasn't the best due to his lack of experience, it felt amazing to have his mouth on me. Hearing me moan must have reassured him because he bobbed slightly faster, taking me all the way in his mouth. I rested my hand in his hair, not applying any force with it, just to reassure him that he was doing great. Oikawa moved behind him, opening the bottle and coated his fingers. With one hand he reached around to Shouyou hard member, causing him to moan which in turn caused me to also. THen with the other he slowly rubbed over his entrance, that's when Shouyou stiffened, we froze.

“Shouyou are you okay?” Oikawa asked  
“Yeah.” He said after taking me out of his mouth “I just freaked out for a second, but I'm okay.”  
“Are you sure, we can stop if you don't want to continue.” I lifted his chin so he looked at me, he was extremely red and his eyes looked slightly hazy.  
“Why were you freaked out for a second?” Oikawa asked as he was about to say something, he was studying his face too.  
“I just...I had my eyes closed and for a second…” He trailed off, looking down and then took a deep breath and looked me back in the eyes “I had my eyes closed and without seeing it was you guys I freaked out. I'm okay now though.” He looked from my eyes to Oikawa’s “I know its you so i'm fine now, and I want to continue if you guys do.”  
“As long as you're okay.” I said kissing his neck and then nuzzling into it.  
“I do.” He smiled and leaned into me.

Oikawa, must have felt left out of the snuggling we were doing, came up and kissed him. Then relinquishing his lips he kissed his way down his back, leaving a path of small purple marks in his wake, I smiled. Shouyou was going to be covered in our marks by the time we were done, though I don't think he’ll mind these marks, I was just about to laugh when Shouyou’s mouth returned to my hard member which caused me to let out a moan instead. I could feel him smiling slightly as teased kissing the tip, and then took my back into his mouth.

Hinata POV

Tooru’s hands returned to what they had been doing before I had freaked out, one stroking my hard member and the other circling my entrance. I made sure to keep my eyes open this time, not want to freeze up on them again. But even if I did it was unlikely, as Hajime kept whispering to me about how great I was doing, I'm sure it was to remind me that it was them touching me. Slowly I felt Tooru insert one of his fingers and I moaned as he moved it in and out. After I got used to it he added another. Scissoring them inside me, and then the third finger went in, he stopped moving them so I could adjust and when I realized he slowly trusted them into me. 

“To-oru” I gasped as I moved my mouth away from Hajimes member “Clo-” I started but was cut off by another moan.

He understood what I was saying, speeding up his hand on my member, and then I was cumming. He worked me through my climax whispering about how good I had been doing, and I felt him remove his fingers from my ass causing me to whimper slightly. He got up then and went to move away, where was he going?

“Tooru?” Isaid his name and he looked at me confused. “Aren't we going to...you know continue…” I said not knowing how to say it  
“Shouyou did you think we would…” Tooru looked shocked coming back over and sitting on the bed, and thats when I felt embarressed they hadnt planned on having sex with me.

Oikawa POV

Shouyou had turned paile at my words, and like he was ready to bolt. He had thought we were going all the way, but we had just been planning on pleasuring him. He looked embarrassed, and I realized that he must think we didn't want to.

“Shouyou…please look at me” I said, he had been looking down at the bed and wouldn't look up, and he finally looked at me “Don't be embarrassed, we want to. We just thought maybe you weren't ready yet.”  
“Do you...can we…” He stumbled over having issues saying what he wanted, but he had to say it, neither of us wanted to push him before he was ready. “I want to.” He managed finally

It wasn't exactly him saying he was ready, but it's what he wanted to do. I glanced at Iwaizumi, who was studying him till then, I wasn't sure what to do. Shouyou wanted to, but what if it was too soon. Iwaizumi stopped studying Shouyou and looked at me, seeing the question in my eyes, he nodded. We would continue, but slowly.

I leaned in and kissed Iwaizumi, whispering to him that he should be the one to do this, I didn't know if I would be able to hold back properly. Then after pulling away I took my pants off, while Iwaizumi moved Shouyou out in infront of him.. He rubbed his figures as I moved towards Shouyous head, who reached out and started stroking me then moved closer and took me into his mouth. I gasped and Iwaizumi smirked at me from where he was sitting. 

Iwaizumi POV

Oikawa’s head pulled back as he moaned, and I couldn't help but smile in understanding. Then I focused back on what I was doing, Oikawa had already loosened him quite a bit. I easily slipped three figures, one after the other, into Shouyou. Even though he was already ready I wanted to make sure, so I trusted my fingers in and out at a fast pass, causing him to moan. Once I was satisfied with it I removed my fingers, trying not to smile as he let out a small whimper in dissatisfaction, and grabbed a condom. Then I lined up with his hole.

“Shouyou…” I called, he hummed and looked back at me, Oikawa looked slightly displeased that I had pulled him away from what he was doing, “Are you sure about this?” I asked him to give him one last chance to stop this.  
“I'm sure.” He looked like he was about to turn back to what he was doing but added, “I want you guys.” and then he took Oikawa back into his mouth, said the person grinned over his shoulder at me.

I slowly started pushing in, stopping as he squeezed me tightly, once he relaxed I pushed the rest of the way in. He no longer had his mouth on Oikawa, instead he had his head pressed to his chest as he was breathing in gasps, his hands clinging to Oikawa's sides, who was whispering to him about how great he was doing, I joined in running my hand along his back. I didnt move, letting him adjust, slowly his breathing evened out and his death grip on Oikawa lessened. Then he nodded, giving me the go ahead. 

Hinata POV

With my approval Hajime slowly moved inside me. Thrusting in and out, all the while they both whispered about how great I was doing. I hoped so because this was like nothing I had felt before, with each thrust into me I felt like electricity was coursing through me. As I slowly adjusted to this I went back to Tooru’s member. I started stroking it slowly, kissing him deeply before leaning back down and taking him into my mouth. I bobbed my head slowly, taking him all the way into the base and then coming back up till just the tip was in my mouth, his figures knotted in my hair. And slowly as Hajime picked up pass thrusting into me, causing me to moan into Tooru’s member which apparently he liked, I moved fast too. Hajime then reached his hand around, stroking my once again hard member, in time with his thrust. 

Iwaizumi POV

Keeping focused and not losing myself was harder than I thought. As I quickened my pace I paid close attention to Shouyou, he was panting again and had to take OIkawa out of his mouth to catch his breath. With my next trust, I caused a scream to rip from him, and I couldn't help but smile as I trusted into the same spot causing him to scream again.

“Wh-what…” He panted and was cut off as I hit it again “...was that”  
“It's your sweet spot.” Oikawa whispered in his ear, as I focused more on what I was doing.

With every other thrust I hit his prostate, causing him to scream in pleasure as he clenched around me. And I quickly gained speed, getting closer, and from the amount of pre-cum leaking from Shouyou’s member so was he. 

“Hajime” Shouyou screamed with my next thrust, as if proving my thought rights.

I quickened my pace and soon he was cumming again, tightening around me. I trusted hard into him and then I was cumming to, letting out a moan as I worked through it and then pulled out. Then moved as Oikawa came around, Shouyou flipped his back somewhat leaning on my chest and my arms wrapped around him. As Oikawa inserted himself into him, I kissed Shouyou’s head and told him how amazing he was. After a moment Oikawa was moving, his trusts much faster than mine had been.

Oikawa POV

Shouyou withered and screamed as I thrusted into him, reaching down I stroked him and slowly he hardened in my hands, so much stamina. With the other I tightened my grip on his hips, and then leaned forward and kissed Iwaizumi, who had been teasing Shouyou's nipples again. Shouyou screamed my name much like he did Iwaizumi as I hit his prostate multiple times. And with the quick, needy, pace I had set we were soon both cumming. I slipped out of him and flooded down beside him trying to catch my breath. God Damn that was amazing.

Looking over I saw Shouyou, exhausted and barely keeping his eyes open, and then I smiled. Getting up I retched a wet washcloth from my bathroom. When I came back he was already asleep in Iwaizumi arms. We cleaned him up and ourselves and then tucked us into bed, not caring in the slightest that it was the middle of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Thanks for all the support, I really appreciate it! :D


	36. Domestic Life

Hinata POV

I woke up wrapped in their arms, like I had many times before, but this time was slightly different. I couldn't say how really, but it was. And that difference made me extremely happy. I tried to wiggle from between them, but my moves sent pain through my back and then further down, I hurt to the point that I didn't want to move. 

“Are you okay Shouyou?” Hajime asked from behind me  
“Yeah..” I hissed as I moved to look at him, having pain shoot up my spin “Just a bit sore.”  
“Shouyou you shouldn't lie about your pain” Tooru said as he sat up, Hajime snorted at the irony in his words, but I could see he nodded in agreement  
“I'm fine really, sure my ass hurts like hell right now, but it's nothing much.” I said reaching up and moved his hair out of his eyes, smiling at him “I'm happy and don't regret it at all”

Tooru leaned down and kissed me, and then got up saying he would be right back. I looked at Hajime but he shrugged, not knowing what he was doing either. We didn't have to wait long, he came back after a few minutes. He had a pitcher with water and glasses, some snacks, and a few other things clutched in his arms. I laughed at him, he looked like he was about to drop everything from caring too much.

Oikawa POV

Shouyou was in pain, and I wanted to do anything I could to lessen it. I set the things I grabbed on the table in my room. I poured each of us some water, handing the other two their cups, and then grabbed the bottle of aspirin and handed two pills to Shouyou. I tossed the snacks their way, grabbed my cup of water and laptop and our movie, and then walked over and joined them. We easily situated ourselves, opened bags of chips and settled into watching the movie.

We stayed that way till dinner, when our need for real food took over. Shouyou was feeling better, being able to move without wincing, but I could tell he was still sore. I tried to insist he get some more sleep while Iwaizumi and I made dinner, but he denied that and didn't give in, and instead he took the lead in making dinner. I was surprised he could cook so well, but also found it extremely hot. Iwaizumi must have too because we let him do what he wanted in the kitchen and mostly sat and watched in awe.

“This is amazing Shouyou!” I practically yelled “How did you learn to cook like this?”  
“I normally do the cooking at home,” He said looking down and blushing. “Mom worked late a lot before we moved, so I would cook dinner after getting home from practice.”  
“That's amazing.” Iwaizumi said smiling, and then we shared a look, I'm sure we were thinking similar thoughts on how he would be a great husband one day.  
“Thank you.” Shouyou beamed at us, happy we liked his cooking.  
The rest of the weekend went smoothly, we watched more movies and practiced. It was nice spending time alone together. And I didnt want to see him leave on Sunday, and since he didnt want to leave either, so with a quick phone call to his mom and a lot of convincing he stayed one more night. We promised to all go to bed early, and that we would be ontime for school the next day. And we would, Iwaizumi would make sure of that.

“It feels oddly domestic doesn't it?” I said as I combed through Shouyou;s hair, he was out cold between us.  
“Yeah it dose.” Iwaizumi agreed, smiling down at Shouyou and then looking back at me “I'm gonna miss sleeping like this tomorrow night.”  
“Yeah…” I agreed “It just seems so normal for us to be sleeping next to each other.

We stayed up talking a while longer. About how nice this was, about school, and how the Spring High Playoffs would be coming up soon. Our conversation went on and on about important things and unimportant things. But really we were both trying to spend as much time in this moment, hoping it would last longer. Too soon though we went to sleep, knowing that we had school tomorrow, not to mention we had to keep our promise to Mrs.Hinata.


	37. Spring High Playoffs Pt.1

Aoba Johsai

“Okay guys practice is over. Remember to get here by 5:30 in the morning to check in, if you're late we leave you.” Coach Irihata said

With that their last practice before the Spring High Playoffs tomorrow were over. They headed into the locker room, and everyone was talking animatedly about tomorrow, everyone but their ball of sunshine

“Is something wrong Hinata?” Kunimi asked noticing how quiet he was  
“Not really…” Hinata replied not looking at his friends, the rest of the team had looked at them when Kunimi asked his question, and they all heard the lie.  
“Shouyou I thought you said you wouldn't keep things from us?” Iwaizumi said going over, with Oikawa right behind him, to their boyfriend. “Did something happen?”  
“Nothing happened, not really it's just…” Hinata bit his lip looking away from their gaze, then he held out his arms in front of them “I just haven't played a real game since everything happened….and because it's an official game I won't be able to wear a long sleeve shirt… so everyone’s gonna see my arms…”

The team instantly understood. The cuts on his arms, the evidence that he not only just cut himself but that he had tried to kill himself. In practices and even in practice matches he could cover them up, now though with an official game he couldn't. Everyone would see them, everyone would know at least part of what he’s been going through. No one knew what to say, nor did they have a way to help him, but Hinata must have known they wouldn't because he smiled at each of them.

“It's okay guys… I knew when I joined it would happen eventually, I just have to come to terms with it.” Hinata's smile was sad, and there were tears in his eyes, and his words shocked his teammates who still had no clue what to say.

Hinata left then, saying how his mom was picking him up and he didn't want to make her wait. He had kissed his boyfriends goodbye and left leaving his teammates, who were still staring at him in, alone.

Are we sure he can't wear a long sleeve shirt, like maybe if we all wore one too?” Kunimi asked, after the shock finally wore off.  
“No, because it's not part of the uniform.” Iwaizumi said, and then noticing Kunimi about to ask something else he added “I already asked about making it part of the uniforms and we can't.”  
“Oh.” Kunimi said deflating  
“What about sweatbands?” Kindachi asked after a few minutes of thought  
“He can, and we got him some in case he does, but they only cover a small portion of his wrists, we looked for longer ones but couldn't find any..” Oikawa answered.  
“Maybe he could have one of the managers cover them with makeup or something.” Kyotani said as he packed his things into his bag, the rest of the team stared at him “What?” he asked  
“That's a great idea, Mad Dog!” Oikawa ran over to him “How did you think of it? No nevermind it doesn't matter i'm going to go ask them right now!” He then raced out of the locker room, Iwaizumi chasing after him.

The Next Day

Hinata POV

When they told me the plan I was so happy, I lept and hugged Kyotani and yelled my thank you. Then I hugged Suzuki, our manager, saying my thanks but in a much quieter manner. She told me she wasn't sure how well it would stay on. I was still so happy there was a chance they wouldn't be seen.

“Hinata!” Someone called as we were about to walk to the locker room, it was Suga  
“Hey Suga!” I said smiling and I went to walk to him to have Matsukawa step in front of me  
“What do you want?” Matsukawa asked his words like knives  
“I want to talk with Hinata, is there a problem with that?” Suga, normally nice unless there was a reason not to be, glared back at Matsukawa.  
“Yeah there is a problem with that.” Hanamaki said, coming to stand next to Matsukawa, I noticed then that the others had come up to stand around me too, they looked ready to attack anyone who got too close, I smiled slightly though I knew Suga wouldn't hurt me.  
“It's okay guys Suga wont hurt Shouyou.” Hajime said, taking the words right out of my mouth.  
“I brought you something…” Suga said walking towards me hesitantly, the team backed off slightly but they still seemed ready for a fight, he held out a small bag to me

When I opened it I was shocked, inside the bag were fake tattoos of volleyballs and other things. I was confused slightly, why would he give me these, I mean I liked them but…

“Thank you?” I said still happy to have received the gift, he smiled seeing my confusion  
“We thought, Daichi and I, that you might use those to cover….things…” Suga said, then glanced around at my team, “Things you might not want others to see…..”   
“Things like what?” Kindaichi asked sharply  
“Just things…” Suga said, and then I understood  
“My arms?” I asked  
“Uh...well...yes…” He said glancing at my team and then back at me.  
“It's okay Suga, they know.” I smiled, he had been trying to do it discreetly  
“Oh.” He said shocked  
“Thank you.” I said smiling brightly at him  
“So what is it?” Tooru said coming and leaning over my shoulders, Hajime right beside him.  
“They’re fake tattoos, Daichi and I realized Hinata might not be very comfortable today. So we were looking for something to cover up his arms.” Suga said smiling sadly  
“Can he wear them?” Hajime asked   
“Yes, we checked the rules and as long as they’re fake he can have tattoos.” He smiled and then looked back at me “I have to go now, have a good match Hinata.”  
“Thank you Suga you too.” I hugged him and then he left.

Aoba Johsai POV

Iwaizumi cheeked with the officials that it was okay that he wore fake tattoos, even though Suga had checked the rules, he wanted to just double check. After he got the okay, Suzuki covered Hinata’s arms in makeup and he then put a few on, over the cut marks that were all in one place he placed big volleyballs, and then he put others like ‘Go Team!’ and “Let’s Win’ in other places. His teammates sported a few too, deciding that it would be better if they all wore some so Hinata couldn't stand out. They were not sure if they would sweat them off or not, but they had to try. Once they had finished putting on their tattoos Hinata put on his sweatbands, and then they all went to play their first game.

They won their first match in straight sets. And they were happy to find that while some of the makeup on Hinata’s arms came off, a lot of it stayed on. Also the tattoos were still there coving his skin. Hinata smiled at his team, saying his thank yous yet again, and they all smiled back.

Skip Ahead To Day 2

Aoba Johsai POV

They were headed to their match when they saw them. Karasuno was standing in the halls infront of them, most of them were laughing and hadn't noticed them, but two people were looking their way. More specifically at their little ball of sunshine. They didn't like it, but they liked it even less when said two started walking their way.

“Hey Hinata.” Kageyama said as they reached their group.  
“Oh look the King.” Kindaichi said standing in front of Hinata “I suggest you get the hell out of here before we kick both your asses!” Kindaichi glared at the two infront of him.  
“Why do we just want to talk with our dear old teammate, is there something wrong with that?” Tsukishima asked, smirking at them.

Matsukawa went to say something but Karasuno’s captain came up behind the two boys, grabbing them by the back of the shirts. Suga came to stand between them and Hinata, the team shocked at this.

“I thought I warned you not to step a foot in his direction.” Daichi said, causing some of the team to step back in fear, though it did little to Kageyama and Tsukishima “Now come on.” Daichi then drugged them away, causing the rest of Karasuno to freak out in shock.  
“Sorry Hinata, we weren't paying close enough attention to them.” Suga said looking at the almost petrified Hinata, and then glancing at the rest of them, then he walked away.

They all were silent for a few seconds, too confused as to what had happened, only Oikawa Iwaizumi and Hinata were not shocked, as the team didn't know Daichi knew, they only found out Suga knew yesterday. Iwaizumi and Oikawa were busy calming their boyfriend and didn't notice their team's shock.

“Does Karasuno know?” Matsukawa finally asked  
“Not just their captain and vice captain.” Oikawa said as he rubbed Hinata’s back  
“How did they find out?” Kunimi asked  
“At the training camp….when they….” Hinata tried but ended up stopping to close his eyes and breathing slowly, trying to stay calm  
“When we found Shouyou at the training camp they were with us, along with Shouyou’s friend Kenma from Nekoma.” Iwaizumi supplied.

The team didn't ask more, though they had questions. Right now wasn't the time. They were in the middle of a very public area, and they should be focused on other things. So they turned back to thinking about the match ahead. They would win against Date Tech and move on. However in the back of their heads they could help but think that if both Karasuno and them won their matches, they would see each other across the court.


	38. Spring High Playoffs Pt.2

Aoba Johsai POV

They had won against Date Tech, like their first match it was in straight sets, and Karasuno had won too. They were going to play each other, and the team couldn't help but notice Hinata’s jitters.

“You don't have to play against them if you don't want to.” Iwaizumi had said  
“I want to play.” Hinata looked him in the eyes, and then at the rest of them, they all nodded.  
“Good because we’re going to win, and we want you to be by our side.” Oikawa said and Hinata beamed at them.

Oikawa POV

Shouyou was off as we warmed up, but it was to be expected. He kept glancing across the court nervously, when I followed his gaze I wasn't surprised to see those two glaring at him.

“Shouyou I know you said you wanted to play, but if you change your mind let me know.” I whispered as we were about to start.  
“Thanks Tooru, but I want to do this. No, I need to do this.” He said  
“Okay, we’re right here if you need us though.” Iwaizumi said coming up beside me

I glanced over his shoulder and saw them looking, it irritated me. So without thinking I pulled him into a hug, pleased when he hugged me back. When I let go Iwaizumi did the same, and then we both leaned down and kissed him on his, now extremely red, cheeks. Coach yelled at us, but I didn't care. I was too pleased with myself.

Karasuno POV

“Did those fuckers just kiss Hinata!?” Tanka yelled and was about to run over to them when Daichi grabbed his jersey. “Let go!” Tanka yelled “I'm going over there!”  
“No you're not.” Daichi said, his voice calm but firm, which made him scary as hell to his team  
“But Daichi they KISSED our Hinata!” Nishinoya yelled, he two had tried to run over there but Ennoshita had grabbed him by the jersey also.  
“He’s not our Hinata.” Suga said, barely above a whisper “At least not anymore.”  
“That's besides the point.” Daichi said, sending Suga a ‘your not helping’ look before adding “We can't just go running over there, Hinata seemed perfectly fine with what happened and who are we to say that they can kiss him.”   
“But Hi-” Noya started  
“No buts, we have a game to focus on.” Daichi said, ending the conversation.

A Bit Away From Them  
“Did you see that?” Tsukishima asked Kageyama, his eyes glaring across the court  
“Yeah I did.” Kageyama replied through gritted teeth “They keep getting in the damn way”  
“Tsk. Well they won't always be around, we already proved that at training camp.”  
“And when the chance comes we’ll take it.” Kageyama agreed

Aoba Johsai POV

They had started the match off with a bang, quite literally, as Oikawa’s new monster serve made a loud bam on the other side of the court scoring them the first point. Karasuno wasn't even able to react to it. With two more service aces from it they took the lead easily and Oikawa switched to his regular, less arm ripping, serve that the other team Libro was able to dig up. They ended up losing that point, but it wasn't like Oikawa could score all of them with that serve anyways.

They fell into a heated match scoring point for point, but Aoba Johsai took the first set. And they had been leading in the second till Tsukishima had made a comment to Hinata, which had most of the team lunging at him, but they were held back by Iwaizumi. Though Hinata was a mess, losing several points due to it and it resulted in him being taken out. And they were unable to catch up, having Karasuno take the second set.

With Hinata calmed down, Iwaizumi talked to the coach, he was back in for the third set. Tsukishima tried to rile him up again, but Iwaizumi had been there and his presence had helped him stay calm. Iwaizumi was glad he convinced the coach to put him next to Hinata. As the game continued, both teams fought hard not to lose, they got more and more exhausted.

“Okay guys we are tied, and they had the momentum. But we won't let them keep it. Slow it down and take your time.” Coach Irihata said he had called the break to change how the game was going after Karasuno scored three points in a row, “We can do this.” They nodded

Back on the court, they fought even harder. The rallys lasted longer and longer each time the ball was served and dug up. Karasuno made it to match point first, but they didn't allow them to score again. Oikawa had motioned to Hinata, it was time for their special move they were working on. When the ball was dug up by Iwaizumi, Oikawa set to Hinata who had already leaped. They had been working on the quick attack that he had done with Karasuno, and had gotten something quite similar.

Hinata POV

Scoring that point felt good, and when I looked at the block in front of me it felt even better. Tsukishima and Kageyama stood there, pissed off but also extremely shocked. Tooru came up behind me, hugging me from behind, and glared at them

“Isn't my Shouyou amazing.” Tooru said  
“You mean our Shouyou.” Hajime said coming back to his spot to my left.  
I could see it in their eyes, the anger. Normally I would be scared, but with Tooru’s arms around me and Hajime beside us, I wasn't scared. I couldn't be. They were there and they would protect me, just like the rest of my new team. I smiled slightly happily. 

We went back and forth more, neither team giving up. Our points are going well past the normal amount. We hit set point again, I was breathing hard. Tooru sent our signal again and I nodded. If I messed this up we would be tied again. The ball went up and Kindaichi made the receive sending it to Tooru, I started running as soon as Kindaichi received it. I ran left and the blockers followed, jumping when I bent to jump. But while they jumped up I jumped towards the right, going around them. I smiled at the irony as I hit the ball, smiling more when I heard the bam it made as it hit the floor. We won.


	39. The Truth

Hinata POV

The team was so excited in the locker room, we were all cheering. We had won, and in a few days we would play against Shiratorizawa for a chance to go to Nationals. I was packing my things up when I realized I forgot my water bottle. I didnt even think about it as I went back to the gym, too excited to be cautious. I was on my way back when I was grabbed. A hand over my mouth so I couldn't say anything. I tried to pll free but the arms were too strong.

Aoba Johsai

“We won!” Oikawa shouted “ That last shot, Shouyou it was ama-” He turned to look at him but he was gone.  
“Where's Shouyou?” Iwaizumi yelled, noticing then too.  
“I just saw him, he went to get his water bottle from the gym.” Suzuki said, having come in to tell the team it was time to go.

The team let out a chorus of curse words and were running out the locker room, leaving their manager to stand there shocked. They ran to the gym but he wasn't there, then they started asking people around them and calling Hinata's name.

“Oikawa!” Suga said having turned the corner and then ran up to them “I was just coming to tell you that th-”  
“Shouyou’s missing!” Oikawa yelled at him  
“What?” Daichi said, having come up behind his vice captain, “We have to find him to slip away.” 

This put a whole new panic in them all, they started running in other teams locker rooms and were screaming down the halls. They don't care if people gave them weird looks, they had to find him. Sometime while they were looking, while they didn't know what was truly happening and just that he was missing, the rest of Karasuno joined in searching

Hinata POV

“I told them that they couldn't protect you at every moment” Tsukishima said “But I didn't think you would just go running off on your own like that.” he said laughing  
“What a dumbass.” Kageyama agreed  
“Move out of my way.” I said as I tried to leave but they blocked my path   
“Why would we do that?” Tsukishima asked reaching his hand out only to have it slapped away  
“Move.” I said more firmly, but they only smiled  
“It seems they have put a lot of the fight back in you, I noticed that last time too,” Kageyama said as he reached out and grabbed me by the hair “But that's only gonna make it more fun.”  
I wanted to run, but with his hand in my hair I wouldn't get anywhere. Instead I kicked him as hard as I could in the crotch, he let go and fell to the floor cursing at me. Tsukishima lunged for me, but I was faster, I dodged backing up out of his grasp. But I could go further there was a wall, I cursed. He started coming my way again, and I was prepared to fight him, but the door opened.

“:I found them” Tanaka yelled to someone behind him and then looked back at us “Where have you guys been we’ve been looking everywhere?”

No one got a chance to answer him due to all my teammates running in, they looked extremely pissed off. Before they could do anything Daichi and Suga had squeezed through and grabbed Kageyama, who was still lying on the floor in pain, and Tsukishima and pulled them to the far side of the room away from the mob.

“Shouyou oh god, thank you.” Tooru said running up, with Hajime, and they both hugged me quickly before pulling back “Are you okay?” Tooru asked looking me over  
“Yes.” I nodded and hugged them again. “I'm sorry I left I didn't think.” I could feel my tears well up but I blinked furiously so they wouldn't fall.  
“It's okay, it's not your fault.” Hajime said kissing the top of my head, their arms tightening around me “We’re just glad you okay.

We were interrupted by everything around us blowing up. My team had gone to hit them, and Karasuno had defended them, causing an all out war in the room. Hajime and Daichi were quick to end it, but Karasuno demanded answers. So I told them and that caused a whole new eruption to go off.

General POV

Hinata had just told them what Tsukishima and Kageyama had done to him, how they had raped and abused him, and that was the reason he left. Karasuno stood shocked, all but Suga and Daichi who already knew and the two first years who had done it. Then all hell broke loose.

“How dare you do that to him!!!” Tanaka yelled lunging forward, only to be grabbed by Daichi  
“He was your teammate!” Nishinaoya yelled, tears in his eyes. “How could you do that to him?”  
“That's horrible!” Asahi said, crying and walking over to hug Hinata, who gladly accepted it.

They were all yelling, Karasuno and Aoba Johsai, all wanting to rip the two of them to shreds. The only thing that stopped them was that Daichi blocked the way, not letting anyone pass, even though he too wanted to kick their asses.

“Shouyou what do you want to do?” Oikawa said, having pulled Hinata and Iwaizumi into the corner to talk privately. “I know you wanted to not do anything but we can't let this go on. Something has to be done.”


	40. Summary

General POV

Hinata had decided to turn them in, he hadn't really wanted to but he knew he had to. So the teams told the coaches, and they were driven to the nearest police station. Hiana told them everything and neither Kageyama nor Tsukishima denied it, they actually seemed proud of it. They were both arrested, and Hinata was told that he would have to go to a hearing but it was just a formality, especially since they had willingly admitted to what they did. 

The drive home for both teams was silent, and they slowly processed what happened. A few days later Aoba Johsai won against Shiratorizawa, and were going to go to Nationals. Kageyama and Tsuishima, like the officer had said, had been found guilty and were sent to juvie.

As for Hinata, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi. They stayed together, though it was slightly hard on them after Oikawa and Iwaizumi left for college. But they were happy. And when Hinata went off to their college, they were even better.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much! I really enjoyed writing this, it was so much fun. And I have appreciated all the support throughout it, thanks again. <3


End file.
